Interludio: El Amanecer Llegará
by Namirart
Summary: Bilbo es artista, poeta. A Bilbo le encanta su vida cronometrada. Le encanta lo que está estudiando. Y le encanta ese local nocturno tan silencioso que suele visitar. Sólo tiene dos problemas: El primero es un pasado que no recuerda y el segundo son esos ojos azules que lo observan en la distancia. [Modern!AU] [Bagginshield.] [Reencarnación.]
1. Prólogo: Un Impulso

**¡Buenas a todos los que estéis leyendo esto! Tengo la ligera sensación de que debo hacer ciertas aclaraciones antes de publicar esto. **

-La primera es que este va a ser un fic BAGGINSHIELD (Lo que implica que habrá cierta relación homosexual entre Bilbo Baggins y Thorin Oakenshield) así que si no te gusta el Slash puedes girarte e ir largándote.

-La segunda es que se trata de un Modern!AU implicando que está ambientado en una especie de mundo actual. Quizá no sea el mundo al que estáis acostumbrados, ni siquiera si vivís en la ciudad que he escogido.

-La tercera es que en este Modern!AU se toma la implicación de que la aventura de EL HOBBIT y EL SEÑOR DE LOS ANILLOS fue real. Sucedió. Bilbo fue de aventuras, algunos murieron, Bilbo se hizo mayor, el anillo fue llevado por Frodo y destruido... Bueno, esas cosas. Así que el modern!AU toma lugar en la tierra media evolucionada hasta nuestros días. Implica, también, que esto forma parte de una REENCARNACIÓN. Trataré de hacerlo lo menos surrealista posible, pero las cosas son así y así se quedan.

-La cuarta es una advertencia sobre narración. Comienza soft y fluffy porque el prólogo DEBÍA ser así. Pero el resto no lo será, no se narrará en segunda persona ni será ligeramente adorable. Advierto desde YA que hay algunos temas que quizá os toquen de cerca: Bilbo está deprimido, escribe poesía y le gusta el arte, además, tiene sueños vívidos de las cosas que sucedieron una vez. Hay alcoholismo envuelto en esta historia. Si alguna de esas cosas o sus posibles resultados os molestan, no comencéis a leer. Eso sí, no habrá muertes trágicas en mi historia. No me gusta matar gente. NO ES ANGST.

**Dicho esto, espero no traumatizaros demasiado. ¡Comentad y mandadme mensajes, sin nada de vergüenza! **

**Resúmen: **_Bilbo es artista, poeta. A Bilbo le encanta su vida cronometrada. Le encanta lo que está estudiando. Y le encanta ese local nocturno tan silencioso que suele visitar. Sólo tiene dos problemas: El primero es que al dormir no puede evitar volver a un pasado tan lejano como el mismo tiempo. El otro son esos ojos azules que llevan tantos días observándole en la distancia. Es el propietario de esa mirada quien está a punto de desestabilizar su vida al completo. _

**Prólogo: Un impulso.**

A veces es solamente un impulso. Algo inconsciente que te lleva, sin motivo, a dirigir tus pasos por la escalera, a bajar al piso inferior de tu apartamento.

Un _impulso. _Cuando vas a llenar el vaso con agua para hacerte un té y decides apartarlo, tomar una taza y preparar un colacao, como cuando eras pequeño.

Un pequeño _impulso_, apenas imperceptible, que no te deja desistir cuando ves que no queda leche y entras en la despensa para conseguir otro brick.

El mismo _impulso_ que sigue insistiendo cuando, pese a no quedar colacao, te hace volver a la despensa para encontrar un bote a medio terminar que decides que no puede ser tan malo.

Es el _impulso_ de permanecer en la semioscuridad mientras el microondas sigue activo.

Un pequeño _impulso_ al tomar cereales en lugar de galletas.

Es solamente un _impulso_, no debería importarte. Pero estás haciendo las cosas al revés de como sueles hacerlas y únicamente por eso ya deberías estar de vuelta en tu cuarto, con tu ordenador, para fingir que nada sucedió, que no sentiste ése _impulso_.

Pero lo recuerdas. Es una imagen en tu cabeza, apenas un reflejo. Cuando te giras para caminar escaleras arriba, con la taza y los cereales… Te parece verlo. Es imposible, no recuerdas a nadie así. En tu cabeza hay unos ojos, fijos en ti mismo. Son de un color casi sobrenatural, de un azul tan claro que asegurarías que son lentillas. Pero son reales, parecen reales. Ignoras lo que parece una locura y diriges tus pasos hasta tu habitación.

Y es de nuevo un impulso el que te lleva a dejar las cosas sobre la mesa, no enciendes el ordenador si no que abres el armario y buscas al fondo hasta encontrar tus viejos blogs de arte junto a tus viejas acuarelas, témperas, acrílicos y óleos. Está todo en la misma caja que pintaste cuando tenías quince años. Investigas los folios llenos de paisajes, retratos y seres sobrenaturales pero hay algo en tu interior que te indica que no buscas esos dibujos. No sabes qué estás buscando porque no recuerdas haber hecho ninguno más en todo aquél tiempo colorido (antes siempre utilizabas lápices, únicamente uno de los blocs está lleno de acuarelas). Tu ceño se frunce y decides dejarlo pasar y ésta vez no hay impulso, unas manos llegan a tu mente, manos firmes y delicadas que toman con delicadeza una de tus manos -ocupada con un pincel- y te ayudan a trazar una línea correcta.

Es entonces cuando lo ves. Y sabes que es real. Está ahí colgado, en tu pared. Una acuarela triste que muestra a dos personas. Excepto que no son exactamente personas. Puedes reconocerte a ti mismo, con tu cabello avellana casi dorado, no muy largo y despeinado, tus ojos firmes y verdes y esa sonrisa ligera que no recuerdas haber utilizado en los últimos tiempos. Vas vestido con una chaqueta roja y un chaleco verde y eres inusualmente bajito. Extraño. Te da miedo unos instantes hasta que tu mirada vaga a tu acompañante. Es más alto y viste de azul, no sonríe con su cabello negro, largo, la barba que ha crecido durante varios días. Y esos ojos, esos ojos que recuerdas demasiado bien.

Sin embargo, hay algo que falla. Algo no está bien. Dirías que es otro impulso, una corazonada, pero irreflexivamente descuelgas el dibujo, mojas un pincel en acuarela roja y lo estrellas contra su pecho -el de él-, manchándolo todo. Te muerdes el labio y contienes las lágrimas que no tienes idea de dónde vienen. _Vuelve a tus libros, a tu cálido sillón. Planta tus árboles, míralos crecer. Si todo el mundo valorase el hogar por encima del oro, sería un mundo mejor._ Esas palabras nublan tu mente un instante, diriges tu mano a un colgante antaño olvidado sobre la estantería y lo colocas sobre tu cuello. Una bellota de plata. _Otro Impulso._

_Definitivamente, no es tu día._

Y es que, querido Bilbo Bolsón, no eres un joven de impulsos. En absoluto. Te gusta el té con dos cucharadas de azúcar. Caminar con calcetines por tu piso doble. Te encanta que tus libros estén ordenados por autor y preferencia, con los mejores delante, de cara al mundo. Todo está ordenado en tu vida. Te despiertas a las seis y media de la mañana. El desayuno a las siete, té con leche, azucarado, y una magdalena. A las siete y veinte sales de casa con los auriculares puestos. Entras en clase a las ocho y llevas bufanda. Sales de ella a las dos y en muchas ocasiones tu bufanda ha desaparecido. Nunca comes más tarde de las tres y el postre siempre es fruta. El té se toma a las cinco, con dos galletas de mantequilla. La cena es a las ocho y va acompañada de yogur. Luego llega la noche. Sueles pasarla en vela. Es la debilidad de ese horario tan exquisitamente planeado que nunca rompes.

Nadie nunca habría imaginado qué te sucedería. Al fin y al cabo, tú no eres así ¿no? Bajo ningún concepto te dejarías llevar por tentaciones absurdas, por promesas de aventura sin fin. Nunca cederías a la petición de ser inmortales, de vencer al mismísimo diablo juntos. Nunca dirías palabrotas y, desde luego, no probarías una sola gota de alcohol; mucho menos fumarías. Tú jamás permitirías que te arrastrasen al pecado, jamás permitirías que tu horario fuera interrumpido, jamás incumplirías una de tus normas. Eres un chico artístico, con tu música constante en tus oídos, _sin ser compartida con nadie; _eres un chico de gatos, _y que no se te acerque un perro, por favor; _y, sobre todo, eres un chico que no cree en el amor.

Cuando llegue el momento te preguntaré, Bilbo Bolsón, ¿por qué diablos te dejaste llevar por ese impulso? ¿De verdad querías destruir tu vida así?

**Los comentarios me ayudan a seguir escribiendo y mejorando. ¡No dudéis en dejar uno aquí debajo! Espero que os guste este Modern!AU que está a punto de suceder por aquí.**


	2. Refugio Criminal

¡Buenas a todos!

Muchísimas gracias por las impresionantes 38 lecturas que tiene el fic apenas unas horas después de ser empezado y, en especial, muchísimas gracias al primer comentario que han hecho en el prólogo (primero y único) de Ilywen. ¡Gracias, Ilywen! Me has emocionado incluso, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no publicaba por aquí (desde 2010 tranquilamente) y lo cierto es que este es el mejor recibimiento que pudiera haber pedido.

Pretendo actualizar como mucho cada dos días (tres en caso de que tenga exámenes) así que ¡no dudéis en seguir la historia! Porque no pienso dejarla colgada bajo ningún concepto.

Como dije en el prólogo el Hobbit no es mío bla bla bla y advertencia de temas oscuros, depresivos o extremadamente complicados. De hecho, si sois susceptibles, ahorraos el trozo en cursiva, es un relato de Bilbo. Como podréis observar me he tomado la licencia narrativa de 'cambiar' un poco la historia y lo que Bilbo pueda o no recordar.

Aclaración: El chico del capítulo es Bilbo todo el rato, aunque no sea nombrado. En este capítulo pretendo presentaros la realidad de Bilbo, lo duro que le resulta vivir y sobretodo los sueños que lo atormentan por la noche cuando no puede dormir.

¡Disfrutad!

**1. Criminal's Haven**

_¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Me dijiste que todo se volvería más duro…_

_Bueno, lo hizo._

El tungsteno de varias lámparas demasiado débiles para definir el significado de siquiera una mirada como única iluminación, sillones mullidos y sillas de madera, colores púrpura y escarlata en las cortinas y la tapicería –y, a ratos, incluso en los suspiros-, inquietante expectación de los mismos desconocidos de siempre y una tranquila –y en ocasiones tétrica– música de piano ambientando el salón.

Ardiendo sus esperanzas, dejó atrás su mullido cojín de terciopelo en cuanto sonaron los aplausos lentos y sordos que marcaban el final del pequeño recital ofrecido por Arwen, una joven demasiado menuda, una pequeña chica de porcelana y vestidos pomposamente góticos. Sus andares eran demasiado delicados. Siempre lo pensaba mientras reemplazaba su figura sobre la tarima. La diferencia entre ambos era abismal. Al lado de la elegancia de Arwen, su ropa parecía raída y triste, incluso demasiado vulgar. Tejanos y un jersey raído y demasiado grande. Unas zapatillas de deporte. Su cabello, rizado y despeinado. Su sonrisa, absolutamente desvanecida. Y ni un ápice de maquillaje en sus facciones, cosa muy habitual en los presentes. Lo único que resaltaba era la joya plateada que colgaba de su cuello y, aun así, pasaba desapercibida en el conjunto general.

Subió los dos escalones con lentitud y se posicionó en el centro de la tarima. Una de las cosas que hacían de ese lugar algo único y especial era la ausencia de micrófono y otro tipo de tecnología. El piano era real y el pianista se llamaba John. El lugar en sí era pura poesía. ¿Cómo podría ser de otro modo? Por todas sus esquinas destilaba un aroma taciturno y solemne. Aclaró su garganta y abrió su diario. Paseó los ojos entre las líneas. Todos le conocían allí. Y, pese a ello, ninguno sabía su nombre. Él tampoco se había molestado en intimar con alguno de los presentes exceptuando a Arwen. No esperaban que se les mirase a los ojos, no esperaban que mantuviese su cabeza levantada. Las sombras de la sala hacían sencilla la presencia de los jóvenes poetas y escritores que se negaban a participar en el extraño boom tecnológico de ebooks y similares, jóvenes que preferían compartir allí su arte en lugar de abrir un blog que cualquiera pudiera leer.

_Dicen que el alma del poeta, más allá de las letras, radica en su voz al recitar._

Ese era el lema del local. Esa era la frase que se anunciaba tallada en la madera del mostrador, en la entrada. La recepcionista siempre poseía el mismo aire desvaído y melancólico del resto de participantes en las sesiones nocturnas. La noche se cernía y las bebidas se consumían. Y entonces, siempre después de tomar dos tazas de té -o, en algún caso, una copa de coñac-, comenzaba el espectáculo. Por lo general comenzaban los poetas nuevos, aquellos que acababan de descubrir el lugar y pretendían conseguir fama y aplausos. Algunos de los novatos eran jóvenes adolescentes deprimidos y, según ellos, incomprendidos.

No solían volver nunca.

En el Criminal's Haven –oh, la ironía de la palabra 'Criminal' tachada en el letrero- no había sitio para personas con sed de reconocimiento. Tampoco había lugar para el suicidio y la búsqueda constante de atención. Allí no se aceptaba a nadie que idealizase la muerte mediante un método cobarde por motivos pueriles. Sólo había hueco para el arte en su estado más puro y triste. También se aceptaba la idealización de la muerte en vida, de la negación de la felicidad sabiendo que la desesperación del romántico perdido en un siglo extraño era el pan de cada día de los asistentes habituales.

Después de los poetas novatos de rima fácil, comenzaban a subir al estrado, uno por uno, los autores que trataban de hacerse un hueco en la sociedad de Refugio. Demostraban, noche tras noche, sus avances en la oscuridad de sus almas, su desarrollo personal hacia el no-retorno del más allá. Ninguno de ellos pretendía suicidarse. Una de las bases de la idealización de la muerte consistía en que no podían alcanzarla, la belleza radicaba en el camino que se seguía hasta encontrar a una vieja amiga y abandonar la vida. ¿Qué sentido tenía terminar con sus existencias? El camino era lo importante.

Tras ellos, era el turno de los más veteranos. Los que visitaban de forma constante el club. Si una de las noches faltaba alguien, el resto de perfectos desconocidos lo echaba en falta y se lloraba su ausencia mediante una sucesión de improvisaciones poéticas entrando el amanecer. Curiosamente, Refugio no aceptaba el toque de queda de la policía que indicaba que los locales debían cerrar a las tres y media de la madrugada. Y a nadie le importaba. Allí nunca se armaba jaleo, no había disputa alguna que no pudiera ser resuelta mediante poesía.

Así fue como, bien pasada la medianoche, le tocó el turno a él. Y, si bien debo recordaros, mientras describíamos el preciado ambiente del local nocturno, lo hemos abandonado a su suerte, tratando de comprender las frases amontonadas en su diario de sueños. Todas las palabras habían sido escritas con pluma y tinta. Y todos los presentes contenían la respiración, a la espera. No esperaban poesía de su boca. Él no hacía rimas, él no coordinaba los versos. Él era poesía y todos lo sabían y admiraban. No necesitaba versos para calar hondo en todas y cada una de sus almas.

Levantó la vista de las páginas, cerró los ojos apartando de su mente las crueles imágenes, y comenzó a leer ante todos ellos. Voz pausada y melancólica, acelerada en ocasiones. Era la voz de un poeta que no recitaba poesía.

_Me desmayé. Perdí el conocimiento. Mis ojos se cerraron, supongo. O tal vez me los cerraron. No es mi culpa no recordarlo. Ojalá ahí hubiera terminado todo. Ojalá mi sueño hubiera sido tan sólo un suspiro de desesperación al caer en la inconsciencia. Pero no quiere Dios que sea así. No se me permitirá sonreír jamás. Mientras unas sueñan con unicornios y países de colores, yo sigo condenada a estas horribles visiones. Me desmayé. Sí. Pero luego desperté._

_Y la agonía fue terrible._

_¿Alguna vez os han apuñalado? Supongo que no. Y, de hecho, creo que yo no tendría derecho a plantear esta cuestión. A mí no me han apuñalado nunca. Al menos estando despierto. Pero anoche me clavaron una cuchilla tan profundamente que me atravesó. Cruzó mi abdomen. Y su brillo ensangrentado despidió mi vida para siempre._

_O eso creía._

_Cuando el metal atraviesa tu carne no lo sientes, no notas absolutamente nada. Es como si, simplemente, hubieran acariciado tu piel y hubieran hecho presión sobre tu carne. Como si estuvieses jugando a algún tipo de pelea infantil con espadas de madera y uno de tus enemigos hubiera apoyado su espada sobre tu vientre, notificando tu defunción. Es después, cuando la extraen y caes al suelo, escupiendo sangre y ahogándote con ella lentamente, cuando te das cuenta de lo que está sucediendo. Cuando descubres que es probable que no vuelvas a levantarte. Y aún no te duele._

_No._

_El dolor viene después, cuando tu sangre intenta reconstruir tus nervios y encuentra que no hay nada que curar. Porque está abierto, es un enorme boquete. Y tus venas y arterias están seccionadas. Tu piel está abierta. Y puedes notar los latidos de tu corazón en los bordes rotos de tu carne. Sabes que duele. Pero no lo sientes. Es una sensación muy extraña. En mi caso, el dolor consciente sobrevino al despertar, después de haber permanecido desmayado horas o minutos._

_Quién sabe._

_Al despertar pensaba que estaba muerto. Pero se supone que la muerte no proporciona ninguna sensación material. El dolor debería estar descartado. A menos que hubiera ido a parar al infierno. Pero no era el infierno. Abrir los ojos me costó una barbaridad. Y cuando lo hice, lo único que pude ver fue el color rojo de la sangre. Y, misteriosamente, un techo de tela bastante pobre. Las voces llegaban amortiguadas a mis oídos. No entendía nada. Grité, supongo. Estaba empapado y escuchaba, consistentemente y de una forma perfectamente definida, el goteo de mi sangre a través de las tablas. ¿Cuánta debía haber? Muchísima. ¿Cuánta habría perdido? Demasiada. La sorpresa se marcó en sus voces. Recuerdo que uno de las presentes se acercó a mí en cuanto mis párpados se separaron._

_«Está despierto… ¡Está vivo!» pero sus labios no se habían movido. Supuse que habría otra persona más en la sala._

_«No te mueras, Bilbo ¿de acuerdo? Te vamos a curar»_

_Realmente aún no sé por qué le creí. Supongo que Tauriel siempre tenía razón. Tal vez fue eso lo que me llevó a escucharla, a comprenderla más allá de la realidad que sentía en mi propia carne. El dolor, la sangre fluyendo fuera de mi cuerpo. Y alguien que me tocaba, me manoseaban. Quemaba. Quemaba muchísimo. El miedo recorrió mi ser durante un instante. No duró. Me tranquilicé. Era su magia. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para sacarme de aquél jaleo. Para arrebatar mi alma de los brazos de la muerte. El olor de la cataplasma era intenso. A hierbas que pensaba que jamás volvería a oler en vida. Demasiado._

_Supe que estaban todos demasiado débiles. No lo soportarían. Y yo tampoco. El dolor me cegaba, nublaba mi pensamiento. La muerte tendía su fría mano hacia mí. Me sonreía. Quise abandonarme a ella, consciente de que había llegado mi hora._

_Jamás volvería a ver la luz del sol._

_¿Os habéis preguntado por qué el destino es tan cruel en ocasiones? La puerta se abrió. Lo supe por el estruendo que rebotó en mis oídos cuando entraron varios hombres en la tienda. Sus armaduras básicas chirriaban y chocaban sus piezas entre sí. Si la herida no me mataba, lo haría la sangre que perdía, y si no, una infección. Y, en caso de que todo fallase, aquellos hombres me rebanarían el pescuezo._

_«Del mediano me ocupo yo.» Resonó una voz grave en mis oídos. La había escuchado con anterioridad. De eso estaba seguro. Percibí que había quejas, pero nadie se atrevió a replicar al hombre que parecía el líder. Se acercó a mí, como una sombra. Una sombra terrorífica. Lo confundí con la muerte y sonreí ante sus facciones duras. No estaba asustado ya. No portaba armadura, sólo cuero. Me levantó entre sus brazos, consciente de que no podría caminar, y me sacó de allí._

_Y, siguiendo la costumbre, me desmayé._

Su voz se desvaneció lentamente y durante unos segundos permaneció en pie sobre la tarima. Respiró profundamente, con los ojos cerrados. _Pausa dramática._ Tragó saliva, esperando encontrar el mismo panorama de sus pesadillas al mirar a su alrededor. Pero seguía en Refugio. Hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza.

«Muchas gracias.» murmuró.

Unos aplausos silenciosos se escucharon a lo largo de toda la sala. Allí, los veteranos se admiraban entre ellos y ninguno despreciaba el arte de otro. Al fin y al cabo, no había dos artistas iguales que recitasen lo mismo. Conmocionados por el realismo de la obra expresada en palabras simples y sencillas, conmocionados por el mismo terror y confusión que habían destilado las palabras del joven, el resto de veteranos quedaron expectantes ante su probable reacción. Una vez había olvidado recitar la mitad de la historia y después de bajar, había interrumpido al siguiente de la lista y se había puesto a leer desde la mesa misma.

Sin embargo, aquella vez no sucedió absolutamente nada extraordinario.

Bajó del escenario y se dirigió nuevamente a su asiento. En una esquina del Criminal's Haven. Una mesa no muy alejada del escenario, su sillón contra la pared, siempre con un ojo puesto en la puerta de salida. Era un paranoico, desde luego. Era una de las razones por las que amaba el local: Su entrada daba a un pasillo que comunicaba directamente con un lateral de la tarima. Podía admirar el espectáculo sin dejar de tener controlado el acceso. Al llegar a su mesa reparó en que el té había sido renovado cuidadosamente y no le haría falta hablar con ninguno de los camareros.

En ella se sentaba una joven de cabello rubio y piel extremadamente blanca, ataviada con un conjunto muy sencillo de falda y camiseta, todo blanco también. En silencio. Lo saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y se sentó en su sillón habitual. Relajado, se sirvió una taza de té de Jazmín y se limitó a disfrutar del espectáculo que ofrecería otro de los veteranos, un joven bastante apuesto –aunque algo rellenito- que, distanciándose enormemente de su relato, alabaría a los dragones perdidos de los sueños en una oda misericordiosa. Su modo de trabajo era épico y fantástico. A él le encantaba, desde luego. Tampoco conocía su nombre.

Así transcurrió la noche, entre tazas de té, aroma a naftalina y retales de esperanzas recitadas en medio del silencio. La somnolencia apareció en sus rostros cuando salieron de la oscuridad amortiguada del Criminal's Haven para encontrarse con el amanecer despuntando en el horizonte, un mar infinito que se vislumbraba desde el puerto, donde la actividad parecía haber quedado descartada.

¡Oh, bella ciudad portuaria!


	3. Pesadilla

Este capítulo va a ser complicadísimo de entender. O quizá no. Es corto y escueto. Únicamente una pesadilla, una de las que narra en el Criminal's Haven. La del día siguiente. Espero que, más o menos, seáis capaces de entender lo que he intentado transmitir. Un recuerdo. (La escena donde los enanos huyen de los goblins y Bilbo va detrás, con el anillo de invisibilidad).

"Es un drabble. El Hobbit no me pertenece bla bla bla. Por la mañana colgaré el resultado de este drabble.

_**Luces fuera. **_

_** Dolor. **_

Dolor intenso en los pies conforme corre.

Las suelas de cuero que posee por naturaleza no son lo suficientemente gruesas.

Dolor conforme salta.

Dolor conforme huye.

Dolor.

El mundo a su alrededor permanece pausado.

Y luego lento.

Y un poco más rápido.

Las figuras se difuminan ante sus ojos.

A su alrededor no hay nada.

_Sólo él. _

Sólo los árboles.

Todo etéreo. Cubierto de niebla.

Cree ver un sombrero.

_ No. _

_ No hay sombrero. _

_ No hay nada. _

Sólo el deseo expreso de continuar hacia adelante.

_ Pisando fuerte. _

_ Tropezando. _

_ Jadeando. _

El aire se le acaba.

Pero sigue corriendo.

El dolor persiste.

El desconcierto también.

¿Qué hora es?

Las figuras conocidas de árboles diseminados a su alrededor.

¿Dónde está?

El terreno no deja de descender.

Los pasos son demasiado cortos.

El camino es demasiado largo.

¿Por qué se derrumba su ser?

Un destello.

Plateado.

Baja la mirada.

¿Por qué lleva una espada en la mano?

Se deja llevar por su sudor.

Permite que el terror lo embargue mientras corre.

Y oye las voces.

Adhiere su espalda a un árbol.

Cierra los ojos.

Respira profundamente.

El mundo se estabiliza.

Ligeramente.

Sólo un poco.

"¡¿Dónde está el hobbit?!"

Es un grito.

Y está enfadado.

Sabe que se refieren a él.

Pero no despega su espalda del árbol.

Oye más gritos.

Una discusión.

Su corazón late.

Demasiado fuerte.

Demasiado profundo.

Demasiado rápido.

Duele.

Y habla la voz.

"Os diré qué ha pasado"

Voz firme.

"El señor Bolsón vio su oportunidad..."

Voz fuerte.

"...Y la utilizó".

Voz dura.

"Debió quedarse en su cómoda casa caliente."

Voz rencorosa.

"No va a volver, debe haberse ido hace mucho"

Es cruel.

Todos guardan silencio.

Nadie quiere replicarle.

Excepto él.

"No."

Todos parecen sorprendidos.

No hay anillo en su dedo.

Está guardado.

"No lo ha hecho."

Replica.

Más sorpresa.

Y el mundo queda estático.

Ya no está difuminado.

Pero él se marea.

No sabe qué decir.

No sabe cómo enfrentarse.

"¿Cómo diablos esquivaste a los goblins?"

La pregunta.

No debió preguntarla.

Traga saliva.

No responde.

Gandalf lo hace.

"¿Y eso qué importa? Está aquí."

Sonríe.

_ Sabe su secreto. _

_ Ambos lo saben. _

"Importa"

Voz dura, de nuevo.

No puede enfrentarse a su mirada.

Lo vuelve loco.

"¿Por qué volviste?"

Pregunta.

Otra vez pregunta.

No se queda callado.

¿Por qué no se queda callado?

Maldito enano.

No responde, al principio.

Guarda silencio.

Mucho silencio.

No sabe qué decir.

Entonces habla.

Por segunda vez.

"Sé que dudas de mí"

Empieza.

"Siempre lo has hecho"

Es duro.

"Yo mismo pienso a veces en bolsón cerrado."

Inspira hondo.

Abraza sus pensamientos.

"Echo de menos mis libros y mi sillón y mi jardín"

Confiesa.

"Allá es donde pertenezco"

Expira de nuevo.

Él le mira.

No deja de mirarlo.

"Es mi hogar".

Nadie replica.

Sigue hablando.

"Por eso no volví."

No lo entienden.

Mucho menos él.

"Porque vosotros no tenéis uno."

Explica.

Es complicado.

"Un hogar"

Aclara.

"Os lo quitaron".

Ojos azules sobre su mirada.

"Pero os lo devolveré si puedo."

Y la sorpresa.

De nuevo la sorpresa.

Sudor.

Ojos abiertos.

Pupilas dilatadas.

Y el temblor.

Está en casa.

En casa.

No pasa nada.

No hay nadie más.

** Sólo él. **

** En la oscuridad.**

**Sólo él.**

**Y esos ojos azules.**


	4. Una bolita que llora

¡Buenas a todos! Bienvenidos una vez más a esta locura absurda que he decidido escribir. Espero que, de momento, os esté gustando. Al parece hay una personita, Ilywen, que va leyendo todos los capítulos conforme salen ¡muchas gracias! . Me emociona ver el tremendo tráfico que está teniendo esto.

¡No os cortéis al comentar, en serio! No muerdo. :C

De nuevo emito la advertencia: El Hobbit no me pertenece bla bla bla depresión, alcoholismo, vida nocturna, palabras malsonantes, dolor, oscuridad, bla bla bla. Vamos, que si eres susceptible dejes de leer, en serio. No soy cruel ni sádica y recuerdo que no voy a matar personajes (al menos si no se requiere, pero que no os entre la angustia).

¡Capítulo dentro!

**3. Una bolita que llora.**

En la tenuemente iluminada habitación reinaba un silencio amortiguado únicamente por un sollozo apagado, casi imperceptible. La quietud del ambiente negaba la presencia de cualquier humano. A simple vista podías encontrar una cama deshecha; una mesa desordenada con papeles manchados de tinta, esbozos de dibujos y borradores de historias; podías encontrar un diario cerrado y cruelmente alineado con la mesa, de forma casi obsesiva; encontrabas pinceles desparramados sobre la misma madera –y en el suelo- y podías ver estanterías a lo largo de las paredes: todas ellas llenas de libros. Las paredes estaba cubiertas por los mismos esbozos que había en la mesa, además de cartas llenas de lágrimas y dedicatorias de gente que se supone que lo amaba. Olía a rosas, libro viejo, tinta y pintura, todo ello con el ferroso toque de la sangre.

Si te fijabas cuidadosamente podías descubrir, en un rincón demasiado pequeño entre la cama y el armario, un bulto tembloroso. Una manta envolvía lo que parecía un cuerpo vivo. Un ser consciente y triste. Si te acercabas, descubrías entonces los rasgos desfigurados de una persona aterrada. Sudando. Llorando. Con un nudo en la garganta y una puñalada en el pecho. Angustia. Su mirada estaba perdida. O bien podría tener los párpados cerrados. El frío se colaba en su alma incluso cuando el ambiente permanecía caldeado por los radiadores día y noche.

No creo que entendieras jamás el miedo paralizador que asolaba sus emociones al completo en sus momentos de debilidad, cada vez más frecuentes. Esos momentos en los que su corazón gritaba pidiendo ayuda, rogando una mano cálida y un abrazo para liberarla de los tentáculos de la oscuridad que lo perseguían.

Si fueses capaz de sentir lúcidamente todas las sensaciones que habitaban aquella habitación en esos momentos, quedaría el silencio descartado, sustituido por el atronador resonar de los latidos de un corazón desbocado y solitario, un corazón roto por los años y la indiferencia. Y la tristeza. Si fueses capaz de sentir empatía hacia ese ser encogido, hacia esa personita aterrorizada… Entenderías el verdadero significado del miedo. Querrías acunarlo, tranquilizarlo, susurrar en su oído que todo puede salir bien, besar sus mejillas, abrazarlo, arroparlo y volverlo a besar –esta vez en la frente- deseándole las buenas noches. Velando por sus sueños.

Si pudieses tantear su mente y comprender sus temores, sentirías compasión como jamás hayas sentido por otro ser. Te apiadarías de él.

Pero tú y yo somos meros espectadores de esta historia ¿no es así?

Debo autocorregirme: tú eres el público. No sientas compasión ni pena por él, al fin y al cabo, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. No puedes rescatarlo. Pero, ya que estás asistiendo a un momento tan íntimo que es imposible de describir, te permitiré acercarte un poco más.

Al descubrir su rostro, apartando cualquier obstáculo –ya sean sus propias manos, sus rodillas o la misma manta- verías que se trata de un joven que no debe llegar superar la veintena de edad. Y si, por algún casual, hubieses estado alguna vez en el Criminal's Haven durante una noche de viernes, podrías reconocer su rostro con facilidad.

Es extraño de jersey raído y mirada ausente, el poeta sin versos.

Es él, el que sube al escenario y comparte sus pesadillas con todo aquel que quiera escucharlo. Es él, el joven sin traje, el chico que no es ni siquiera la mitad de bonito como Arwen, es el chico que no crea epopeyas vistiendo trajes de época. Es él. El chico en tejanos que bebe té mirando a la puerta. Es el chico que aparenta fortaleza, el chico que nunca has visto llorar en público. Es el chico que abre su diario y lee las palabras que ha escrito anteriormente, en una noche de desesperación y desasosiego.

Una noche como esta.

Pero se ve incapaz de escribir. Aún no es el momento. Sus manos tiemblan y si tratase de sostener la pluma, derramaría la tinta sobre el escritorio y echaría a perder todos sus trabajos. Tampoco es capaz de leer un libro, de expulsar de su mente lo que acaba de vivir. Los recuerdos siguen vívidos, puede sentir sobre la palma de sus manos, el contacto del enano sin nombre mientras lo mira fijamente.

No puede olvidar esos ojos claros que la observan con crueldad, no puede evitar la amenaza de asesinato. No puede olvidar que, a veces, es un hobbit que vivía en la comarca. No puede. Lo ha vivido. Aún le arde la piel. Los párpados le queman, sabe que si los cierra continuará la historia, sabe que descubrirá muchas más cosas.

Así mismo, podría también sentir mucho más dolor. Podría volver a notar cómo desgarraban su abdomen. Podría volver a experimentar un desmayo con total intensidad. Tal vez podría entablar una conversación simple con la bella elfa. O cenar.

Odia la vida que se presenta en sus sueños. Es confusa.

Él no ha oído hablar de nadie que posea sueños tan lúcidos, sueños en los que el dolor se traslade a la vida real. Sueños de los que no puedes despertar porque no sabes que son sueños. Sueños que no puedes controlar. No ha oído hablar de nada de eso. Ni siquiera su atrapa sueños, colgado del espejo sobre él, puede evitar que los sueños lo posean. Ni siquiera sus peluches, los cuales lo rodean al dormir, son capaces de alejar la impotencia que siente cada vez que sucede.

Su abuela le dijo una vez, hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún era pequeño, que si escribía sus pesadillas en un papel y las compartiese con el mundo, éstas desaparecerían. Y sabe que, si bien no es cierto, como mínimo las mantiene alejadas de él mientras las relata, tanto mediante la pluma como a través de la voz. Aun así, le resulta imposible plasmarlas cuando aún están frescas. Primero debe prepararse un té. Y para ello debe ser capaz de levantarse del suelo, cosa francamente difícil en su estado habitual nocturno.

Finalmente, lo consigue.

El aroma del té negro inunda la habitación, mezclándose con el ya conocido olor a rosas y libros, y sangre. Enciende incienso, reforzando el primer aroma. Y abre su diario de sueños. Moja la pluma con la magnífica tinta negra, tratando de no manchar nada más de lo necesario. Y escribe lo que ha sucedido esta noche. Arropado en la suavidad de la manta, se abandona a la inspiración maldita del escritor perdido.

El chico con alma de poeta sin versos es escritor. A ratos, dibuja. En contadas ocasiones canta. El chico con alma de poeta sin versos es delicado y tenue como las rosas de su incienso, es frágil. Tiene miedo. Tiene aspiraciones. Tiene una mente privilegiada pero condenada a vagar durante toda la eternidad entre cuestiones que no es capaz de resolver. El chico con alma de poeta tiene una vida fuera de sus pesadillas, tiene obligaciones y, en ocasiones, momentos de felicidad.

El chico con alma de poeta tiene una máscara cuando sale a la calle.

Su nombre es Bilbo. ¿El de la máscara que lleva? Saqueador.

Despierta por la mañana sentado en la misma mecedora en la que cayó rendido. Envuelto con la manta y con la pluma descansando sobre el papel, dejando una mancha negra que tapa algunas palabras. El despertador tiembla ante el mal humor que tiene a primera hora y decide dejar de sonar. Buena decisión. Él resopla, intentando aclarar sus ideas. Maldice al ver el desastre de la tinta en su diario. No es gran cosa, pero es lo suficientemente importante como para tomarlo en cuenta. Seca lo que puede con un trapo que tiene a mano. Después, lo cierra y lo abraza unos instantes.

Se viste. El entusiasmo no es precisamente palpable en su agónico movimiento. Recoge las pocas cosas que necesitará para ir a clase, negándose a transportar siquiera los libros y limitándose a incluir en su mochila su set completo de acuarelas, un bloc de dibujo y pinceles, bolígrafos y lápices. No se preocupa en peinarse y sale de casa.

El camino es bello en todas sus variantes. La calle permanece casi desierta a horas tan tempranas. Piensa que, pese a no haber dormido apenas y haber sufrido pesadillas, vale la pena haberse levantado únicamente para observar el insólito y silencioso panorama que ofrece Barcelona a las seis y media de la mañana. Las farolas aún permanecen encendidas y en la atmósfera se respira la humedad del mar, una sensación agradable que, por suerte, no congela. Es relajante e hipnotizante. Y Bilbo podría permanecer allí durante toda la vida, quieto, observando pasar el tiempo sin que pase realmente, paralizando únicamente aquél instante.

Los adoquines resuenan bajo sus pies. No necesita música, sólo el fluir de su respiración lenta y el vaho que surgía de sus labios. El arte y la poesía se respiran en el ambiente. Cruza la calle sin tener que esperar siquiera al semáforo. Ni un solo coche. En ningún lugar. Exceptuando, tal vez, el típico señor que pretende llegar temprano a su destino o trabajo. O quienes terminaban la jornada en ese momento.

La Rambla Cataluña se le antojó infinita. Y hermosa como siempre.

En su mirada se mezclaron todos los recuerdos que tenía de ella. Desde los árboles que lloraban en navidad –las luces eran realmente preciosas- hasta la belleza floreciente de tonos rosados que adquirían en primavera. Desde las calles vacías de madrugada, hasta la anarquía turística que sufría Barcelona a mediodía. Pasando por el rumor sordo del mercado de la boquería, tan común en su vida diaria.

Pasó delante del Criminal's Haven sin apenas levantar la mirada. No había ojos soñadores esa vez, al fin y al cabo, dieciséis horas más tarde sus pies lo dirigirían hacia allí con intención de degustar un exquisito Rooibos con vainilla y relatar su última pesadilla para expulsarla así de su alma.

En cambio, terminó sentada en el borde de un pozo. Justo como había hecho Galadriel durante su sueño nocturno lleno de terror emocional y suspense. A su alrededor había arcos góticos y los pasillos de un convento que posteriormente se había convertido en hospital. Las rejas chirriaban ligeramente a lo lejos y los mandarinos formaban un agradable pasillo por la zona ajardinada del patio de la escuela de arte. A su alrededor podía respirar poesía e inspiración. Podía sentir los espíritus encadenados al lugar, los miles de muertos que en su momento habían traspasado el límite de la vida y rondaban en pena o gloria por los derredores.

Dejó pasar el tiempo. Dejó que avanzasen los minutos y las horas. Sus auriculares fueron conectados en el momento en que la primera persona traspasó las verjas a las siete y cuarto. Nunca había soportado el sonido de la humanidad, y si tenía elección, prefería mantenerse al margen. Sonó la música en sus tímpanos durante largo rato; guitarras, bajos, baterías, voces estridentes y suaves, ninguna canción alegre al más puro estilo Pop. Podría reventar su cerebro con tanto rock, metal y derivados. Le gustaba torturar a sus órganos y, más allá de su aislamiento, realmente amaba la música.

La música era parte de su alma de poeta sin versos. La música estaba en sus dedos, en las palmas de sus manos, en sus cuerdas vocales y en su graciosa nariz que se movía como la de un conejito cuando olfatea el ambiente. La música vivía en su alma y su corazón. Sentía la música, electrizante, con cada hebra de cabello, con cada célula de la piel. La música era su alimento vital. La música que se acompasaba con su corazón y lo sobrepasaba, que detenía los latidos y lograba que dejase de escuchar sus procesos vitales. ¿Qué era la música para Bilbo? Era la forma más sencilla de entender los sentimientos del resto de mortales, esos que le habían sido negados durante años, esos que no era capaz de asimilar y, mucho menos, sentir fuera de sus sueños. La música era su corazón, era la forma que tenía de identificarse con los demás, de sentir que formaba parte de algo. La música permitía que se sintiera más cerca de la tierra.

Bilbo, poeta sin versos, necesitaba la música para olvidar su indiferencia.

Vio llegar a toda aquella gente que compartía sus estudios con él. Los vio llegar y se resignó a sonreír. No los comprendía. No podía hacerlo. A sus ojos eran todos iguales. Lo juzgaban, lo miraban acusadoramente cuando se giraba. Estaba seguro de que pensaban que no era igual de capaz que ellos, que no merecía estudiar en aquella escuela tan prestigiosa. También percibió sonrisas amigables, gente que parecía tener un trato con el diablo y se atrevían a entablar conversación con él, a bromear y a compartir su arte y criticarse unos a otros. Estaban aquellos, un pequeño grupo bohemio, que lo invitaban a unirse con un gesto de manos. Junto a ellos, en absoluto silencio, se encontraba Arwen. Su único gesto de reconocimiento fue un parpadeo.

Bilbo estaba solo. Se unió a ellos bajando ligeramente el volumen de su música sin llegar a desconectarla. Admiró la perseverancia de uno de los artistas más cualificados que conocía, Elrond, y exclamó de sorpresa ante el retrato que traía de otra de sus compañeras. Se alegraba infinitamente por el hecho de que pudiese explotar tan a fondo su talento. Sin embargo era consciente que, de no sentir indiferencia, se sentiría incluso celoso. Admitió, para sí mismo, que no eran celos de lo que él pudiera hacer, sino de que nadie llegase jamás a fijarse en él de tal modo que buscasen retratarlo.

El día transcurrió, como tantos otros, sin incidencias. Permaneció en silencio durante la mayor parte de las clases, en ocasiones riendo de absurdeces junto a Arwen, que no cesaba en su empeño de ser una niña pequeña cuando no estaba de cara al público. Se alegraba de que, como mínimo, confiase ligeramente en él. Eran dos inadaptados, a decir verdad. Pero Bilbo no podía permitirse el lujo de hacer amigos, porque los asustaría. No valía la pena, no era suficiente para nadie. ¿Quién querría malgastar su tiempo en acompañarlo? ¿En reír con él? ¿En apoyarlo en los momentos difíciles? ¿A quién podría confiarle sus pesadillas?

Nadie parecía un buen candidato.

Al parecer, iba a continuar absolutamente solo.

No se entretuvo a la salida. No recorrió las calles de Barcelona atestadas de gente como había acostumbrado a hacer durante los últimos dos años continuamente. Desde que las pesadillas habían retomado su curso cruel y despiadado (alejándose de las maravillosas y terroríficas pesadillas de la época Victoriana que habían poblado su sueño justo el año pasado y le habían proporcionado una fuente de inspiración infinita para las clases de dibujo) no había desperdiciado los momentos de su vida en que no dormía haciendo cosas en la calle. Eso sólo lo llevaba a enamorarse más de su entorno y lo dirigiría a una depresión cuando dejase de poder salir de casa.

Una vez en su destino, en su agradable habitación, se hizo bolita de nuevo en la mecedora y abrió el ordenador. Pestañeó una ventana nueva indicándole que alguien pretendía entablar conversación con él por el extraño servicio de mensajería instantánea. No dudó en responder. Era Gandalf, su amigo de pensamiento en la distancia. Encontró consuelo entre sus brazos en apenas unos instantes. Ni siquiera los mil kilómetros que los separaban podían hacer mella. Pocas veces coincidían y, sin embargo, para Bilbo no podían ser más preciados los momentos ni siquiera esforzándose.

Era un gran detalle al respecto. Bilbo era incapaz de hacer amigos en la vida real, era incapaz de entablar una conversación duradera, era incapaz de mirar a los ojos de aquellos que buscaban su compañía. No era consciente y le aterraba la idea de intimar con cualquier persona fuera de su reducido círculo social. No podía, bajo la luz del sol, dejarse llevar por la vida y el arte de su entorno. No podía. No podía entrar en una tienda, ni siquiera preguntar una dirección por la calle. Si no llevaba música era todo más complicado aún. Cuando estaba aislado, cuando vivía en su propia realidad, era cuando dedicaba largas jornadas a caminar, simplemente caminar, por las eternas calles de la ciudad. Cuando la música resonaba en sus oídos, no sentía la necesidad de esconderse. El resto del mundo desaparecía. Estaba él solo.

No se levantó de su mecedora ni siquiera para rellenar la tetera de agua hirviendo. Únicamente calzó sus deportivas y cogió la chaqueta cuando fue el momento de volver al Criminal's Haven y relatar, una vez más, su última pesadilla.


	5. Alma de artista

¡Anda ya! No me lo puedo creer. ¡Más comentarios! Nunca hubiera imaginado que una historia escrita por mí pudiera tener esta acogida. 3 Lo cierto es que me ha sorprendido gratamente. Y me encantaría que continuaseis leyendo. Pronto saldrá Thorin, lo prometo. Pero de momento tenemos que centrarnos en entender la vida de Bilbo, porque sino el resto perderá sentido... ¡Os aseguro que al final comprenderéis el porqué de todo esto!

**4. Alma de artista y una decisión cuestionable.**

No puedes preguntarle a un artista qué es la vida de artista. No tienes ese derecho. No puedes, simplemente, acercarte a un artista -uno de los que pone su pensamiento íntegro dentro de cada obra- y tratar de adivinar qué sentimiento se esconde detrás de su pincel. No es posible que comprendas el ritmo dispar de su corazón. La sintonía única de su alma. Serás incapaz de escuchar la melodía que desprenden sus pasos torpes al caminar, la percusión que acompaña al modo imposible en que carga con sus aparejos y utensilios. Porque la vida de un artista es una vida diferente. No es como la tuya, desde luego. No es como la de nadie que hayas conocido hasta el momento en que te encuentres con un verdadero artista.

En muchas ocasiones ni siquiera tendrán una destreza excepcional con sus manos. Es muy difícil seguir el hilo de un pensamiento y permanecer absolutamente fiel a la premisa; es complicadísimo porque conforme una obra se desarrolla, la mente del artista evoluciona y pretende modificarse a sí misma. Es dinámica pura. Poetas, pintores, escultores, bailarines, músicos. Todos ellos con su propia elección vital, con la emoción propia que pueda depararles su entorno. Se abstraen. En muchas ocasiones los artistas se abstraen. Aún peor. En la mayor parte de casos los artistas se obsesionan con un sujeto, con una idea. Para algunos es el amanecer, otros encuentran la inspiración eterna en una única nota suspendida en el aire, hay quien respira el sudor de la tierra húmeda después de una tormenta horriblemente dolorosa y siente que su alma vuela.

La inspiración de Bilbo siempre había sido compleja. Había encontrado su obsesión en cosas realmente absurdas en que nadie más se hubiera fijado. Había recibido a todas sus musas con los brazos abiertos y las había abandonado sin un mísero lamento: La noche estrellada, las lágrimas en la lluvia, la decepción familiar, el reflejo de las luces nocturnas en el parabrisas del coche, la desolación de la ciudad en la hora más oscura del mundo; También los patos, los gatos, las botellas de cristal, los botones, las empanadillas, los rizos pelirrojos de una compañera de clase... La prueba de que sus obsesiones insanas rayaban la locura se hallaba en la bellota de plata que pendía de su cuello desde que recibiera aquél impulso. La había forjado una compañera vital de proyecto en la universidad. Se llamaba Ishtar, como la diosa perdida.

En algunas ocasiones era la una de la madrugada, en esas noches en que Bilbo no podía dormir, y podías encontrarlo sentado en la mecedora frente a su escritorio, con las piernas cruzadas, envuelto en un jersey viejo que siempre le había picado. Sus pies fríos a pesar de los calcetines de lana que su madre le había regalado por navidad y de que sea Mayo tardío, casi junio. Libros frente a él. Abiertos, cerrados, algunos viejos y otros rotos. Mezclados, por supuesto, con miles de acuarelas y esbozos a carboncillo.

Y para él nada tendría sentido.

Se levantaría y se haría su típica y acostumbrada taza de té. Pondría música, ruidosa y llena de guitarras. Se aseguraría de tener la persiana bajada y echaría de menos a su gato que habría desaparecido unos días antes y no sabía cuándo volvería. Trataría de calentar sus pies con las manos. Y trataría de expresar su emoción. Trataría de dibujar la maldita calle que tendría que dibujar para una absurda clase de dibujo. Trataría de expresar las proporciones humanas en un papel de más de sesenta gramos. DIN A-3. Carboncillo. Y no podría. Se preguntaría por qué. Por qué es incapaz de realizar el maldito encargo para la maldita universidad. Por qué es incapaz de practicar anatomía humana. Pero no podría concentrarse. Por supuesto que no. Se preguntaría qué hace en este mundo. Por qué es todo tan cruel. Se metería en la ducha. Tan caliente que quemaría su piel. Lloraría en silencio, sin saber por qué, sin motivo más allá del desasosiego que se aposentaba en su alma. Se sentiría mal por gastar agua y saldría.

Está bien.

Se convencería de que está bien.

Y vería su dibujo. El carboncillo. Y lo arrugaría y lo tiraría. Y en su lugar pondría papel de ciento treinta gramos. DIN A-4. Llenaría un tarro con agua. Sus acuarelas serían liberadas del aburrimiento en el cajón. Y pintaría esos ojos azules. Los pintaría sin descanso. Una y otra vez. Y ninguno quedaría bien porque sus manos no obedecen a su cerebro, y aunque lo hicieran sus recuerdos no son capaces de reproducir con exactitud esa mirada.

Se desesperaría y apagaría la luz.

Se abandonaría a las pesadillas.

Y se levantaría por la mañana, envuelto en una manta, en la mecedora, tratando de apartar el horror. Fingiendo que todo está bien. Que esos ojos azules no existen. Que las pesadillas se irán.

Se mentiría.

Se mintió.

La vida de artista es la vida más dura que puedas imaginar que exista en este mundo. Nadie aprecia el arte. Nadie aprecia a los artistas. Si los miras únicamente verás sonrisas bohemias, miradas perdidas en el horizonte. La vida de un poeta no es mucho mejor, al fin y al cabo tu único deber consiste en vender tu alma al oyente, al público. Demostrar que tu interior es magnífico, que la poesía fluye por tus venas. Es muy complicado.

Los artistas están acostumbrados a pasar frío. Están más que acostumbrados a que nadie los escuche, a que nadie les preste atención. Y aún así es una vida más que atractiva, que llama a la aventura, que busca tus más íntimos deseos y los convierte en sueños que te muestra y promete que puedes lograr. La vida de artista promete sentimientos inigualables, infinitos, poderosos, magníficos.

Bilbo era un artista. Era un artista con una vida cronometrada. Un artista que dejaba que un reloj contase los minutos exactos que debía utilizar en cada una de las acciones básicas y necesarias en su expresión diaria. El tiempo sobrante podía dedicarlo a lo que quisiera. Bilbo vivía de acuerdo a la moción expresa de crear belleza con sus manos y su voz. Bilbo asistía al Criminal's Haven. Y aún así… Bilbo era incapaz de sentir. No tenía nada dentro. Eso lo atormentaba. Día tras día. Noche tras noche. Había una parte tétrica dentro de él. Una voz diminuta que lo instaba a volver a dormir. Una voz horrenda que prometía que dentro de su pesadilla hallaría un suspiro en el pecho, hallaría esos ojos azules que tanto anhelaba encontrar.

Así que un día tomó una decisión.

Una mañana cualquiera se miró en el espejo y decidió que estaba cansado. Cansado de todo. Cansado de su actitud, cansado de la actitud de la gente a su alrededor. Se miró y vio unos ojos tristes. Sin brillo. Sólo dolor. Vio sus horrendos ojos miel y verdes, una extraña mezcla. Y los odió. Porque no eran capaces de amar. Y se odió a sí mismo. Porque él tampoco era capaz de amar. Decidió que no sería más así. Había llevado una vida triste y solitaria, vacía de la gente que se suponía que existía para amarlo. Había llevado una existencia desolada, abandonada. Se había dejado llevar por la autocompasión. No podía odiar. No podía amar. En sus ojos vio reflejado el pozo negro que era su corazón.

¿Por qué no era como los demás? se lo preguntó tantas veces que sus labios dejaron de emitir la cuestión. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le faltaba algo? Un hueco. En su corazón. Un maldito hueco que jamás se llenaría. Jamás.

Y, como os he dicho, lo decidió. Decidió que era el final. Alcanzó las tijeras con rabia. Las empuñó sin duda alguna en su gesto. No podría arrepentirse una vez hecho.

E hizo el primer corte.

El resto vino automáticamente. Y en apenas tres minutos no quedaba una sola hebra de su melena. Aquellos rizos dorados que caían sobre sus hombros habían desaparecido. Frente al espejo estaba únicamente él, con su redonda cabeza, sus enormes orejas sobresaliendo de su regordeta cara. Él y su decisión de no estar solo nunca más.

¿Nadie le contó que eso no son cosas que puedan decidirse a la ligera?

En especial si no tienes experiencia previa.

Al parecer no.

Pero Bilbo se calzó una sonrisa amigable, radiante.

Una sonrisa que salía de sus dotes de actuación más que de su corazón.

Una sonrisa que hechizaría a todo aquel que la mirase.

Una sonrisa que lograría cautivar incluso a un dragón.

A todo el mundo menos a sí mismo.

_**Porque, al fin y al cabo, su corazón continuaría vacío. **_

**NOTAS:**

"Quiero agradecer a Ilywen, Earendil 95 y Kagome-Black que hayan comentado. ¡Me hacéis feliz! En serio. Un comentario es una sonrisa y es ansia de escribir. Me he pasado la tarde entera jugando a Dungeons and Dragons con mi grupo de rol (llevando a una adorable Hobbit, claro) y al volver a casa a las 2 y media de la mañana me he puesto a escribir. Me ha llevado bastante, porque a veces las palabras no salen. ¡Pero aquí está! Dos horas y media después (con distracciones de facebook y demás) y tenéis capítulo nuevo. Aunque pueda parecer un capítulo 'aburrido' en el siguiente comprenderéis por qué he hecho este inciso en el cambio de vida de Bilbo.

Comprendo lo difícil que debe ser leer algo así de deprimente cuando se ha pasado por la misma situación. Pero quiero que sepáis que todo mejora. ¡Siempre mejora! Espero que al pobre Bilbo le mejore la vida. Si yo pude salir de ello, él podrá. No me matéis demasiado con el próximo capítulo porque creo que es un pelín... traumático.

¡Un saludo! Comentad y hacedme feliz, me ayudáis a seguir escribiendo. ¡Y se aceptan sugerencias o pensamientos


	6. Dragón Dorado

¡Muchas gracias de nuevo por los comentarios! Posteo este capítulo que lleva escrito desde ayer y voy a atender asuntos importantes. Espero poder seguir actualizando así de seguido, porque cuando comiencen las clases se acabó lo que se daba y me costará bastante más. ^^

El Hobbit no me pertenece bla bla bla advertencia de violencia y falta de sentimientos bla bla bla leer bajo responsabilidad propia.

Update: Dibujé a Bilbo en el Criminal's Haven. Sé que no es de muy buena calidad, pero tampoco sé dibujar muy bien... fav . me / d8clnak

**5. Dragón dorado.**

Dolorido, Bilbo se levantó del suelo, jadeando y sudoroso. No dejó que los sollozos escapasen de su garganta, no se permitió a sí mismo dar rienda suelta al llanto. Tragó su orgullo, lo miró directamente a los ojos y pidió perdón. Movido únicamente por el deseo de desaparecer, caminó fuera de aquella sala. Al enfrentarse a su propio reflejo en el espejo del baño, no lo soportó más. Rompió a llorar. Desechó toda esperanza y permaneció inmóvil durante largos minutos que se convirtieron en una hora. No podría soportarlo mucho tiempo más. Su tez era pálida. Había abandonado la costumbre de salir a la calle. Y, en la palidez de su otrora suave y delicada piel, resaltaban como pepitas de chocolate en galletas de azúcar… un montón de cardenales y arañazos. Dolorosos como jamás había sentido unos golpes fuera de sus pesadillas. Sus ojeras destacaban, vampíricas, en medio de un rostro desfigurado por el dolor. Ya no temía sus pesadillas, hacía mucho que temía la vida diaria y el despertarse.

Cada día era más real, cada noche a su lado era un tormento. No cesaba en su empeño por enamorarse. Lo intentaba, de veras que lo intentaba. Intentaba sentir una ínfima emoción dentro de su pecho. Pero no lo conseguía. No conseguía amarlo. Intentaba que todo funcionase bien, que su dragón dorado cambiase y volviese a tratarlo de la forma amorosa con que lo cuidaba al principio. Esa forma que había aportado esperanza a su vida vacía de sentimientos, esa vida en la que no podía tener amigos ni amores porque su corazón se resistía, se negaba a latir de emoción. Intentaba enamorarse del mismo monstruo que, al caer la noche, lo maltrataba sobre el colchón de su habitación; del monstruo que, ante sus negaciones, respondía con golpes y lo forzaba.

Había pasado más de un año desde que había comenzado y Bilbo todavía no encontraba el sentido a continuar viviendo. Las pesadillas se repetían, una tras otra. Había dejado de asistir al Criminal's Haven de forma regular y se presentaba de forma esporádica algún miércoles, a escondidas. Durante aquellas sesiones solía tener la sensación de que alguien lo vigilaba desde la distancia. Ojos azules. Pero tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse, de hecho. La primera de ellas era un novio controlador que no cesaba en su intento por hacerse cargo de su vida al completo. Todo era confuso, todo era complicado, todo era distinto. Las pesadillas no habían remitido en ningún momento. Simplemente existían, y él trataba de ignorarlas.

Todo había comenzado hacía un tiempo. Había conocido a Smaug mediante un amigo en común. Acababa de cortar su cabello, acababa de decidir que debía salir a la calle, que debía hacer amigos, que debia salir del armario y de su habitación. Así que, en su "nueva vida" de persona sociable, había tratado de conquistarlo. Él se había negado y Bilbo se había frustrado. Odiaba no estar a la altura de las circunstancias, le hacía sentir mal, como si no valiese la pena. Cuando había decidido dejar de ser tímido y se había cortado el pelo, habían cambiado muchas cosas en su vida. Y una de ellas era que no aceptaba perder. Y con Smaug había perdido. Él lo había rechazado. Y Bilbo no lo toleró: Sentiría algo por él, fuera lo que fuera.

Lo conquistó. A un alto precio, por supuesto. Acabó obsesionándose. Acabó delirando por él, acabó soñando con él. Al principio no lo ubicó, y hasta que no llevaban varias semanas de relación, no entendió que esos ojos amarillos eran los ojos del dragón. El mismo que aparecía en sus sueños. Durante muchísimo tiempo había tratado de desvelar los misterios de sus pesadillas hiperrealistas, había hablado con su familia internauta, había buscado similitudes con la historia real de su mundo, pero nada tenía sentido. Trataba de no darle vueltas, simplemente los padres de su pareja habían decidido nombrarlo como a aquél magnificiente dragón que, en ocasiones, asomaba en las historias de antaño. Aquellas que casi nadie recordaba. Y lo peor es que se había presentado del mismo modo: Llamándolo ladrón. Le había ofrecido cosas que nadie antes había hecho, y Bilbo, obsesionado con su poder, obsesionado con la protección que él podía ofrecerle había permanecido a su lado, con una felicidad como nunca antes la había sentido. Euforia. Después, volviéndose más y más taciturno conforme los días iban pasando, retomando de nuevo la postura de chico triste que asistía a un club nocturno de poesía y buena compañía silenciosa.

Y todo había terminado de forma desastrosa. De la forma más desastrosa que nadie pudo imaginar. Llevaba años estudiando el posible significado que tenían sus sueños, si podían ser vidas pasadas de un modo u otro. Llevaba años obsesionado. Una vida tan triste que tenía como única salida fingir que su alma había quedado atrapada en el tiempo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo juntando las piezas de un puzzle incompleto.

Y Smaug lo había destrozado todo.

Bebía su sangre una vez a la semana, hacía un corte en sus muñecas y llenaba una copa mezclándola con la propia, luego bebía sentado en la cama sin hacer nada más que mirar al infinito. Bilbo tenía miedo. Muchísimo miedo. Y, sin embargo, seguía obsesionado con la idea de que Smaug, fuese quien fuese, había llegado a su vida para procurar que fuese sencilla y duradera. Todos sus sueños, sueños cambiantes y desolados, habían demostrado que el dragón solamente buscaba su bien. Se suponía que lo había cuidado en cada instante. Y Bilbo tenía que confiar en ello. Tenía que confiar en sus propios sueños, aunque fuera difícil, aunque lo forzara sexualmente noche tras noche y no le permitiese ver a ninguno de sus amigos recién adquiridos sin su presencia. Aunque le gritara y lo hiciera sentir una inútil. Era incapaz de odiarle, solamente tenía miedo.

Era exactamente igual que cuando tenía pesadillas.

La impotencia. La desesperación. El miedo.

Lloraba todas las noches. Aquellas en las que se encontraba en su habitación, solo, en silencio, era capaz de curar sus heridas. Escuchaba la misma música día tras día, subía el volumen hasta que no percibía nada más, hasta que sus propios sollozos quedaban ahogados detrás de la agradablemente desafinada voz de un cantante misterioso, animándolo a continuar viviendo, a no rendirse. Pero ¿cómo no hacerlo si había llegado a un punto en su vida en que ni siquiera una sonrisa podía asomar entre sus facciones? Nunca había sido feliz, pero normalmente el terror de los malos sueños desaparecía al amanecer, nunca perduraba. Durante esos días el horror estuvo presente en cada fibra de su ser cada segundo. Las pesadillas ya no eran su mayor tormento e incluso las abrazaba cuando llegaban, deseando abandonarse en aquél mundo en que era capaz de pelear por su vida y nadie le podría hacer daño.

En su habitación encontraba refugio en contadas ocasiones, cuando nadie lo molestaba preguntando datos concretos sobre su vida privada. Datos que nadie debía saber. Recordaba la boda de su tío paterno. Recordaba el maravilloso traje de color negro que había lucido orgulloso. Iba de luto y nadie podía siquiera intuirlo. Sus labios habían permanecido sellados durante toda la celebración, comida incluida, y su cabello corto, rizado y teñido de negro, se fundía con el traje en un amago de simular una sombra cubriendo su delicado cuerpo. Sin embargo, entre su piel pálida y suave destacaba sobre su brazo, atrayendo absolutamente toda la atención, un cardenal violeta y amarillo y negro. Enorme. Todo el mundo preguntó, no pudieron mantener sus dudas en su interior.

«No es nada», aseguró Bilbo, «me peleé con mi mejor amigo».

La mirada de Smaug permanecía fija sobre él cada vez que respondía a la maldita pregunta. No se atrevió a replicar, ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza la estúpida idea de que podría, tal vez, confesar que aquél chico aparentemente tan afable era un demonio. ¿Alguien le creería? ¿Quién podría hacerlo? Permaneció en silencio toda la velada.

Tal vez si en aquellos momentos hubiera tenido un mejor amigo real, alguien que se preocupase por su salud y bienestar, alguien que le sonriese cuando todo iba mal, que incluso le riñese cuando la cagaba a lo grande, habría sido muy distinto. Un mejor amigo, como el que apareció meses después, le habría obligado a dejarle en aquél mismo instante. No hubiera permitido que le pusieran una mano encima. Pero él no tenía un mejor amigo. Sólo un psicópata recluido en un psiquiátrico con el cual continuaba hablando por miedo a las represalias que pudiese desencadenar en su contra.

No era feliz.

¿Cuándo lo había sido?

Si revisaba sus diarios, los que relataban su vida, vería con claridad la época llena de sonrisas. Brillaba por su ausencia. Había un lapso de tiempo sin absolutamente nada relatado entre las páginas de las libretas. La felicidad no podía ser encadenada al papel, por eso las obras de arte eran amargas desde el principio de los tiempos.

Ahogaba sus penas en alcohol y tabaco.

¿Podéis culparlo vosotros por haberlo hecho? ¿Habríais soportado estoicamente la situación sin rendiros? ¿De veras? No lo creo.

Algunos viernes pasaba frente al Criminal's Haven sin atreverse a entrar. Desde la puerta, Arwen le saludaba con una mirada y una ligera reverencia, comprendiendo que su vida era horrible y no era siquiera capaz de expresarla. Mucho menos frente al público. Bilbo deseó ser capaz de enfrentarse al miedo, entrar en el Criminal's. Cuando iba solo, cuando Smaug no lo acompañaba, se armaba de valor y se escurría entre las sombras, dispuesto a continuar una vieja costumbre. Los ojos de aquellos que subían al escenario, de los veteranos que recitaban poemas, lanzaban hacia él pequeños destellos de compasión y alguna que otra sonrisa. El chico con alma de poeta sin versos estaba destrozado y ellos lo podían ver. Probablemente ninguno se había fijado en los cardenales de sus brazos, en las ojeras profundas, en la enfermiza constitución que acusaba sus movimientos de un tiempo a aquella parte. Pero todos, sin excepción, habían percibido su corazón y el dolor que le aquejaba. Los artistas románticos eran así, comprendían más allá de las palabras y escuchaban la brisa que transportaba las emociones, las vivencias perdidas.

¡Tres hurras por los poetas…!

Aquél día pasó frente al Criminal's sin inmutarse. El demonio a su lado hablaba sin cesar. Bilbo no le escuchaba. En su cabeza sonaban canciones simultáneamente, apagando el resto de sus pensamientos. No tenía permitido llevar auriculares en su presencia, él quería ser escuchado. No importaba, Smaug no daría importancia a sus respuestas aunque preguntase. Parloteaba y hacía gestos exagerados con las manos. Cualquiera que lo viese creería que se trataba de un afable chico algo infantil que no dejaba de molestar a su novio tímido. Nada más lejos de la realidad. En la calle se comportaba de ese modo, parecía un joven ejemplar de bondad e inocencia, incapaz de hacer daño a una simple mosca. Incluso con su atuendo mezclando pantalones militares, camisetas heavy y chaqueta y guantes de cuero.

Llegaron a su destino, un lugar festivo y agradable. La gente se amontonaba en grupos aquí y allá. Él se acercó a sus amigos y Bilbo quedó automáticamente relegado a un segundo plano. Nadie iba a prestarle atención. Caminaron durante largo rato por la zona, hasta entrar en el bar de siempre. Era oscuro, con sombras por doquier y la música demasiado alta. Los taburetes eran bajitos y había bancos pegados a las paredes. Se sentó en silencio tras pedir cerveza. Miró severamente a Smaug, no quería que bebiese alcohol por nada del mundo. Era violento en estado natural, con alcohol era… terrible.

Sin embargo, él comenzó a beber de una petaca que llevaba su mejor amigo. Vodka, tal vez. Los ojos se le achisparon, y la sonrisa se le ensanchó. Pasó a ser mucho más basto de lo que había estado siendo durante la noche. Y lo puso de mal humor. Frente al resto de gente Bilbo podía enfadarse con él. ¿Se atrevería a pegarle con todo el mundo mirando? No.

—Has bebido suficiente, Smaug. Déjalo.

—No —. Se rebeló él, desafiante. Intentó alcanzar la petaca para quitársela. A él no le costó ningún esfuerzo mantenerla fuera de su alcance.

—Jonathan, por favor, quítale la petaca y no le dejes beber —. Rogó Bilbo.

— ¿Que YO le quite la petaca? Vuelve a la cocina, Bilbo, haz de mujer un rato, y deja que tu novio beba, no seas aguafiestas —. El maldito tenía un humor particularmente estúpido. Eran amigos, él apoyaría a Smaug.

Jonathan parecía normal, bebía, fumaba, se emborrachaba, llegaba a casa y caía rendido. A veces volvía a casa en ambulancia. No se imaginaba los motivos por los que Bilbo gritaba en silencio que no dejasen a Smaug beber nada más. Nadie lo hacía.

— ¿Puedo… irme? —preguntó a su chico.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Haz lo que te dé la puta gana —. Respondió.

Bilbo se levantó y caminaba hacia la puerta cuando él lo interceptó para añadir algo más a su respuesta: — ¿Con quién vas?

—Con unos amigos.

Él apretó su mano alrededor de su muñeca.

—Con. Quién. Vas.

—Con Arwen y Elrond—. Respondió, angustiado.

Él lo soltó y asintió: —Te veré a las cuatro en la parada de metro. Si llegas tarde, me voy sin ti a casa y duermes en la puta calle. Allá tú —. Amenazó.

Salió a la calle y fue su liberación del momento. No pudo evitar sonreír durante varios instantes, meter su móvil en el bolsillo, respirar profundamente el aire fresco de la noche y echar a correr por la calle. Inexplicablemente aquello hizo que se sintiese bien. En aquél ambiente de gente borracha y amigos bonachones nadie notaría nada raro en un chico algo gordito que corriese por en medio de la calzada.

Buscó con la mirada exhaustivamente a alguien ligeramente decente a quien conociese para poder hacer cosas útiles. Una mano tocó su hombro y se le paró el corazón. Segundos después recibió un abrazo y la levantaron del suelo. Rió con ganas al reconocer a la única persona capaz de hacerle eso sin avisar y esperar que él no le matase. Lo dejó caer con suavidad y lo miró, crítico.

—Tienes mal aspecto, Bolsón —. Comentó sin maldad. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y una sonrisa bonachona en su cara, sus ojos brillaban indicando que ya había bebido más de lo que debería.

—Tú tienes mal aspecto, Bofur. —Resolvió, completamente aliviado.

Le encantaba ese chico. Era la alegría personificada, era un tipo extraño, un chico que no encajaba en ningún lado. Pero desde que conocía a Bilbo, lo había querido sin condiciones. Era, básicamente, lo que en otros tiempos pudo ser un mejor amigo. La mala suerte llevó su relación al desastre y últimamente sólo se saludaban nocturnamente con alcohol en el cuerpo. Bofur jamás le preguntaba sobre su vida privada, Bilbo tampoco lo hacía. Perfecto.

Aquella vez lo hizo al ver la reciente marca en su muñeca.

— ¿Te ha pegado, Bilbo? —preguntó, seriamente. Su sonrisa se había borrado.

—No. —Y era verdad, llevaba horas sin hacerlo.

—Mientes —. Decidió, hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó una pipa rellena con marihuana, impresa con esmero por él mismo —. Aunque tú sabrás lo que haces y dejas que te hagan. Ten.

Bilbo lo encendió con su propio mechero y se sentó al lado de Bofur, en la acera, decididos a olvidar las cosas que no merecía la pena recordar. Todo aquello que dolía profundamente, todo el terror. No había pasado mucho rato cuando se levantaron y se dirigieron a los sitios más baratos del lugar.

Ahogó su suerte en alcohol, cosa que se había prometido no hacer tiempo ha. Desvanecido el tormento, sólo quedó en su cara una sonrisa que cualquiera pagaría por observar eternamente. Era una sonrisa sincera, de aquellas que era incapaz de esbozar estando sobrio, de aquellas que no podía sentir cuando tenía algo en que pensar. Sólo cuando era un animal, cuando su mente dejaba de hacer contacto con su cuerpo, era feliz.

Caminaron y saludaron a más caras de las que Bilbo pudo recordar al día siguiente. Un amigo atrajo su atención, tatuajes por todo su cuerpo y alma de metal. Bilbo no sospechaba de su situación pero no le importaba, ya no le importaba el terror que sentiría al volver a acercarse al que consideraba su pareja. Dwalin lo abrazó, lo besó en las mejillas, rió de algún tipo de broma que había salido de sus labios, lo acompañó hasta su grupo de amigos.

Bonachón e inconsciente de sus acciones, Bilbo abrazó a todos los presentes, rió sus gracias y se dedicó a incluso besar sus mejillas. Se presentaron pero no recordaría los nombres. El alcohol y la marihuana habían hecho mella en su comportamiento hasta límites insospechados, pero tendrían la bondad de no repetirle sus fallos al cabo de varias horas. Entre todas las personas destacó únicamente una mirada clara y triste, portada por la única persona que no se dejó abrazar y se negó a besarlo. No dijo nada, no hizo falta. No escuchó su nombre, no se fijó en sus facciones. Sólo sus ojos quedaron grabados en su mente.

Unos ojos que ya conocía, unos ojos que temía desde hacía años.


	7. La intensidad de las miradas

¡Buenos días a todos y todas! Es un honor para mí poder continuar esta historia que, al parecer, estáis siguiendo. ^^ Espero no decepcionaros con el capítulo que llega a continuación. ¡Sí, finalmente aparece Thorin! Pero Bilbo es Bilbo y... Bueno, ya lo veréis. Muchísimas gracias a todos por la genial acogida que está teniendo de momento. ¡Me animáis a seguir escribiendo! 3 No dudéis un solo instante en mandarme mensajes privados o escribir cualquier tipo de sugerencia o lo que sea. Me siento honrada, no muerdo y nunca está de más hacer amigos o amigas nuevas, que en esta página conocí a la magnífica MxM's Holic hace años.

**Recordatorio:** El Hobbit no me pertenece bla bla bla capítulo con contenido violento explícito bla bla bla depresión, alcoholismo, autolesionamiento, bla bla bla. Leer bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad.

**6. La intensidad de las miradas.**

El tungsteno de varias lámparas demasiado débiles para definir el significado de siquiera una mirada como única iluminación, sillones mullidos y sillas de madera, colores púrpura y escarlata en las cortinas y la tapicería –y, a ratos, incluso en los suspiros-, inquietante expectación de los mismos desconocidos de siempre y una tranquila –y en ocasiones tétrica– música de piano ambientando el salón.

Ardiendo sus esperanzas como en cada ocasión, dejó atrás su mullido cojín de terciopelo en cuanto sonaron los aplausos lentos y sordos que marcaban el final del pequeño recital ofrecido por Arwen, una joven demasiado perdida, una pequeña chica de porcelana resquebrajada y mirada perdida, sufriendo cada momento de su tormentosa existencia tras una máscara formada por vestidos góticos y cabello larguísimo. Sus andares ya no eran tan delicados. La diferencia entre ambos era abismal y, sin embargo, poseían la muda comprensión del alma deprimida. Al lado de la elegancia de Arwen, su ropa parecía raída y triste, incluso demasiado vulgar. Tejanos y una camiseta negra de Green Day. Unas zapatillas de deporte. Su cabello, corto y despeinado. Su sonrisa, inexistente. Y ni un ápice de maquillaje en sus facciones. Nuevamente, lo único que resaltaba era la joya de plata que colgaba de su cuello y, aun así, pasaba desapercibida en el conjunto general.

Subió los dos escalones con lentitud y se posicionó en el centro de la tarima. Una de las cosas que hacían de ese lugar algo único y especial era la ausencia de tecnología. El piano era real y el pianista se llamaba John. El lugar en sí era pura poesía. ¿Cómo podría ser de otro modo? Por todas sus esquinas destilaba un aroma taciturno y solemne. Aclaró su garganta pero no abrió su diario. Y, esta vez, miró al público directamente a los ojos.

—_Esta vez no voy a relataros una pesadilla. Tampoco he compuesto un poema. No tengo versos que ofreceros. Creo que últimamente lo único que puedo enseñaros es mi alma desnuda y vulnerable, y mi corazón roto. Estoy maldito, como todos vosotros. Y mi maldición no parece que vaya a desaparecer. He venido tantos días que sé de buena tinta que habéis memorizado mi cara, sobre todo con el pelo alborotado enmarcándola y el párpado caído, leyendo de mi diario. Hoy no habrá diario. He venido tantos días, y durante tantos otros me he ausentado, que no puedo sino consideraros una familia, una metáfora de los amigos que nunca he llegado a tener en la realidad._

_»Sois invisibles de cara a la sociedad así como creéis ser invisibles hacia vosotros mismos. Sois almas expuestas que no dudan en expresar entre estos muros sus mayores miedos y locuras, los mejores delirios. Hoy quiero contaros algo, porque sois mi familia, una familia que no necesita nombres para comprenderse. Hoy quiero abriros mi mente, más allá de mis temores. Sonará pueril, tal vez, pero necesito que alguien me escuche. Alguien que no me vaya a juzgar. Alguien con alma de artista. Tal vez, alguien como vosotros._

Aclaró su garganta una vez más, dispuesto a enfrentarse al público, a sus amigos desvanecidos entre las sombras, los veteranos y los novatos que pretendían convertirse en habituales y disfrutaban del resto del mundo. Le alegró saber que allí, a lo lejos, bebiendo Coca-Cola había un chico que no superaría los quince años, que no había subido aquella noche a hablar, pero que planeaba continuar prestando su presencia a los visitantes del Criminal's Haven. Y, a su lado en absoluto silencio, aquellos ojos azules.

_«Llevo demasiado tiempo soñando con una mirada. Demasiadas pesadillas interrumpidas por unos ojos azules tan pálidos como el hielo mismo. Creo que a estas alturas todos los conocéis bien. Siempre los describo en mis relatos y creo que, pese a mi esfuerzo, cada vez son diferentes. Cambian a menudo. Para mí esos ojos son símbolo de abandono, de rechazo y desesperación. Cuando mis noches quedan desveladas bajo esa mirada mi alma se encoje y se desespera, aterrorizada. No puedo soportarlo ¿sabéis? Esa mirada tiene demasiada fuerza para mí. Es demasiado intensa. Pero confesaré un pequeño secreto, un sucio y asqueroso secreto que llevo mucho tiempo guardando en mi pecho. _

_Esa mirada, esos ojos misteriosos, me reconfortan cuando estoy despierto. _

_Lo dijo Federico García Lorca "Poesía es la unión de dos palabras que uno nunca supuso que pudieran juntarse, y que forman algo así como un misterio." Esa mirada de ojos azules se ha convertido en mi misterio, en la razón de mi existencia._

_Puede parecer estúpido, soy absurdamente consciente de ello. Quizá penséis que mi mente ha quedado frita últimamente y ya no soy capaz de conectar mis neuronas entre sí para interpretar un razonamiento lógico y claro. Los ojos que aparecen en mis pesadillas son el ancla que mantiene mi cordura estable en esta vida tan perra que llevo. _

_Ni siquiera yo sé qué estoy diciendo. Debéis tener razón al creer que desvarío. Yo mismo me atormento cada vez que me descubro -sí, me descubro, porque en ocasiones ni siquiera me doy cuenta de lo que hago- mirando a los ojos a todos los extraños que cruzan sus caminos con el mío. También me descubro pintando una y otra vez esos ojos sobre el papel, desechando todos los resultados porque ninguno se aproxima. Pero es más preocupante la primera premisa. Dentro de mi confesión añadiré que ya los he encontrado. Varias veces. Y no sé si eso me aterra o me reconforta._

_La primera vez que encontré esa mirada fue aquí mismo, en el Criminal's Haven. Estaba en la barra, en el mismo taburete que hoy ocupa un completo desconocido que me da la espalda mientras hablo. Vi sus ojos al bajar del escenario la última noche que recité una pesadilla. No le hablé. No me fijé en su rostro. Me mantuve totalmente al marjen. No quiero conocerlo._

_La segunda vez que vi esa mirada fue una noche borrosa en mi memoria. Hice cosas de las que me arrepiento y estoy seguro de que jamás volveríais a mirarme del mismo modo si lo supierais. Pero la vi. Allí. Mirándome. Quizá fue producto de mis consumiciones, quizá fue producto del anhelo de la aventura, de huir. Pero me miró. Y lo miré. Y no recuerdo nada más. _

_Hoy me he cruzado con esa mirada otra vez. Esa maldita mirada de ojos claros, penetrantes, hace tres horas. Se clavaba en mi espalda y, cuando me giraba, no hacía siquiera el amago de desaparecer. No apartaba la vista de encima de mí ni un instante, dudo que la chica a su lado hubiera recibido la mínima atención en toda la noche. Quizá quedé aterrorizado al notarla clavada en mí. Quizá me dio valor. Pero estoy aquí esta noche, ofreciendo un discurso absurdo que ni siquiera tiene que ver con el tema que quería plantearos. _

_Quiero contaros lo que nadie sabe. Lo que mi familia ni siquiera sospecha, lo que mis inexistentes amigos desconocen, lo que Arwen, aquí presente, ya intuye. Quiero contaros el terror de mi vida. El porqué de mi ausencia en el Criminal's. La mirada de ojos azules esta noche me ha ofrecido el valor necesario para huir y lo he hecho. Y estoy aquí. Y lamento haberme perdido las primeras actuaciones, de veras. Durante este año he buscado el sentimiento que anhelaba, he buscado en lugares imposibles el pequeño soplo que active mi corazón de una vez por todas. Y no lo he encontrado. En su lugar he hallado algo peor que mis pesadillas. _

_Me están maltratando. Me dedico a exponer excusas, a fingir sonrisas y a temer por mi vida. Hace más de cinco meses que no me asomo por casa, seguramente mi familia esté preocupada. Los de sangre, me refiero. Porque no les visito. No les llamo. ¿Cómo podría llamarles? ¿Qué les digo? ¿Que quiero morirme? No. No quiero ponerlos en peligro también. _

_Es un psicópata. Me odia. Sé que me odia. Y aún así está a mi lado. Seguramente lo hayáis visto caminar a mi lado frente a Refugio más de una vez. Chico simpático. Lo parece, de veras. Yo mismo caí en su embrujo. No lo es. Bebe mi sangre, raja mis venas y bebe mi sangre. No se contenta con unas gotas, suele llenar una copa entera cada semana. Luego me pega. Me grita. Me hace sentir como si fuera la peor mierda del mundo entero. Es un tormento. No puedo más. Y ahora, probablemente, si se entera de que os lo estoy contando, vendrá y me matará. Pero no puedo más. Necesito huir. Necesito hablar. Necesito que alguien me comprenda. No me juzguéis por permanecer a su lado. Necesito huir tan desesperadamente como le necesito a él cerca mío. Es absurdo. Creo que he desarrollado el síndrome de Estocolmo._

_Tengo miedo de salir de clase y volver a su apartamento, de traspasar la puerta principal y encontrarlo a él. Tengo miedo de que proponga uno de sus planes estrambóticos y de tener que ir con camisetas de manga corta en verano y no poder dar una mísera explicación de mis cardenales. Siento pánico cada vez que despierto en mitad de la noche y lo veo a mi lado y sé que no puedo irme y él me... me monta, me fuerza, me obliga a servirle. Sé que sin él no soy nada. Pero con él soy menos que nada. Cada vez que pone su mano encima mío, cada vez que me muerde o me proclama como suyo, de su exclusiva propiedad... sólo pienso en coger el mismo cuchillo que él utiliza y desangrar todo mi cuerpo, todo entero, derramar mi sangre en garrafas enormes. Que se las beba todas. Pero como precio a mi pago, pediré no estar nunca más a su merced. Cada vez que hace algo horrible, encuentro en mi mente esos ojos azules que me acunan. Me prometen paz y tranquilidad. Quizá sean esos ojos los que me inducen al suicidio._

_Tengo miedo de dejarlo. Porque estaré solo. Y porque él no me va a dejar marchar. No vivo. Es capaz de matarme._

_Esta noche ha sido horrible. Encontré la mirada de ojos azules mientras huía de él. Decidí ir con un amigo, un chico simpático y bonachón, Bofur se llama, a veces asoma su flauta por aquí. La noche era interesante, claro. Me mantenía alejado de los vicios nocturnos y me limitaba a expresar sonrisas tímidas conforme el juego de cartas avanzaba en un bar más calmado de lo acostumbrado. Pero el teléfono sonó. Y era él. Su voz, colérica, me gritaba. Y no era bonito de escuchar._

_"¡¿Dónde coño estás?!" preguntó "¡¿Eres imbécil?! ¡Has desaparecido de mi puta vista, joder, hostia puta! ¡Venga, va, dime dónde estás que voy a por ti y nos largamos a casa!"._

_Le dije el nombre del local en un susurro. Apareció como un huracán y mi sonrisa desapareció por completo. Me quedé en silencio, claro. Observé la mesa con total atención mientras él, mi querido y perfecto novio, me echaba una tremenda reprimenda. Era mi culpa, al parecer, que él esta noche no se haya divertido con sus amigos, mi absoluta culpa que lo hayan abandonado a su merced. Los insultos abundaban. No he llorado. Claro que no. Yo no lloro._

_Nos echaron del local. Arrastré mis pies. ¿Cómo iba a caminar, sino? El chico de ojos azules observaba en la distancia. Mi estimado Bofur me vio romperme, sabía que lloraría. Y me apartó de él, del horrendo Dragón que dice amarme. En sus brazos sí que lloré. Claro que sí. Lloré con fuerza, dejé que los alaridos surgieran de mi garganta y abracé mis rodillas. Bofur me abrazó. Susurró sus palabras de consuelo. Yo le expliqué lo que os estoy explicando ahora a vosotros. No me trata bien, me grita, se pelea conmigo. Yo soy incapaz de satisfacer sus oscuros deseos. Él no me deja salir con mis amigos artistas. Pero es mi culpa, al fin y al cabo ¿No? Yo provoco las peleas. Yo seré infiel si puedo. Y el sexo entre los dos es horrible porque yo soy incapaz de disfrutarlo. Sé que no soy bonito. Sé que estoy... gordo, es la palabra. Pero Bofur lo negaba. Lo negaba mucho. Bofur habló de mantener mi felicidad sobre la felicidad de los demás. La mirada de ojos azules permaneció sobre mí durante toda la noche. _

_Smaug no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Estoy casi seguro de que no es consciente de que esta noche me ha perdido, tal vez para siempre. De que volveré a su lado mientras viva y aprecie mi vida, porque no puedo irme. Pero jamás seré suyo. Jamás. _

_He desistido de entregarle mi corazón._

_Esta noche me han salvado casi sin querer. Después de todo lo sucedido se ha atrevido a gritarme, allí, en medio de la calle. Sonará grosero pero trataré de reproducir exactamente sus palabras. No tienen desperdicio._

_"Mi novio no quiere que me ponga a gritar por la calle… ¡Se avergüenza de mí, la puta zorra!" se reía conforme hablaba, yo me encogía en mí mismo, "Oh, sí, miradme, soy muy inteligente y soy artista y mi novio es gilipollas y por eso lo tengo porque me siento superior", continuó. Le pedí, por favor, que se callase. Sin embargo, el resultado fue una puñalada en el pecho con sus palabras. "¡Siempre tengo que callarme! ¿No? ¡Siempre! ¡Pues no me da la gana, maldita zorra, no me da la gana! ¡Estoy harto de ti! ¿Sabes? Eres patético, Bilbo, te crees el rey pero eres una maldita puta como todas las demás reinonas que salen de sus putos armarios, y encima feo y gordo. Maldito imbécil, no sé por qué doy caridad." Mi mente se ha encargado de borrar el resto de horrores que ha gritado esta noche._

_Y entonces fue cuando los ojos azules llamaron su atención. Lo dijo alto y claro, acercándose a él. "No deberías tratar así a tu novio, si es que lo consideras tu novio". Su voz es calmada pero oculta algo más poderoso que un dragón. No lo miré a la cara. Sus ojos me cautivaban. Aún me cautivan en mis pensamientos, me atraen. _

_"Trataré a la putita de Bilbo como me dé la puta gana. No voy a darte explicaciones." _

_Y quizá esa sea la explicación de mi presencia esta noche aquí. El lobo se abalanzó sobre su presa. Un único movimiento. Certero. Claro. Directo a su nariz. Probablemente ahora esté en urgencias, el maldito. Probablemente le estén curando la nariz y la mandíbula, y quizá alguno de los huesos que debió romperse. _

_Y... y... [Silencio] Disculpadme. Perdonadme por haber permanecido encerrada en una pesadilla durante tanto tiempo. No lamentéis mi tormento pues han sido mis acciones las que me han hecho llegar a un punto sin regreso. Me gustaría terminar de expresar el horror de mi alma pero no puedo.»_

La verdadera razón por la que Bilbo dejó de hablar, sin embargo, estaba frente a él. En la semi oscuridad. Acababa de encontrar esa mirada. En ese instante. En la barra. El maldito desconocido sentado al lado del chico de la Coca-Cola.

—Gracias — murmuró—, por haber hecho del Criminal's Haven un refugio para aquellos incomprendidos que caminan bajo la luna.

Era una regla no escrita ni pronunciada que no se debía subir al estrado para hacer monólogos cutres de clubes de poesía cualquieras. Sin embargo, a nadie pareció haberle importado que Bilbo se dirigiese a ellos con familiaridad. Todos veían dentro de su alma, todos suspiraban al reconocer una realidad tangible como los propios sueños que solía expresar. Unos aplausos silenciosos se escucharon a lo largo de toda la sala. Allí, los veteranos se admiraban entre ellos y ninguno despreciaba el arte de otro. Incluso cuando no era arte preparado. Al fin y al cabo, no había dos artistas iguales que recitasen lo mismo. Conmocionados. Un murmullo se extendió a sus pies, algunos habían comenzado hablar. Ninguno se levantó pero todos ofrecieron sus miradas sinceras, sus abrazos psicológicos desde la distancia. Todos le comprendieron. Todos supieron cuál había sido su terror últimamente, el que lo asolaba y evitaba que entrase al Criminal's Haven al pasar por delante. Expresaron su gratitud hacia él de formas diversas. Alguno le tendió un papel mientras caminaba hacia su lugar de nuevo. En ellos había desde garabatos hasta pequeñas notas que no quiso leer en ese instante, para evitar romper la agradable atmósfera que se había instalado a su alrededor.

Se sentó en su mullido sillón de terciopelo y observó que aquella vez la taza permanecía vacía y la tetera humeaba. Fue a tocar el asa de porcelana, y se quemó los dedos. Exclamó en un susurro y se llevó índice y corazón a los labios, tratando de aliviar el dolor con el contacto fresco de los mismos. Antes de que lo volviese a intentar, unas manos masculinas se adelantaron y tomaron la tetera, la alzaron y sirvieron la taza hasta alcanzar el borde. Bilbo se giró, sorprendido por el gesto del aparentemente desconocido hombre.

Sin embargo, lo reconoció. El hombre de la barra.

No pronunció ni una sola palabra, silencioso como una sombra.

La doncella rubia que solía ofrecerle compañía, sentada en el sillón, se removió incómoda y tras largos segundos se levantó, emitió una disculpa, y se apresuró a marcharse a la barra o al baño. A cualquier lugar. Lo había reconocido ella también. Y la dama jamás se interpondría en el curso del destino.

Bilbo no podía evitar pensar en su mirada en todo momento. El resto de sus rasgos faciales se difuminaban a su alrededor, mareado por la cercanía y misterio de la situación. Era consciente de que el desconocido que había derrotado a Smaug aquella noche acababa de escuchar su relato frente a todo el mundo. Acababa de conocer su obsesión por sus ojos azules.

—Te he escuchado ahí arriba, Bilbo. Y ¿sabes qué he visto?

Negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que no debía asustarle que conozca su nombre. Al fin y al cabo, Smaug lo había gritado en medio de la calle.

—Que tienes un ala rota. Y yo la voy a arreglar.

Fue una afirmación, una sentencia definitiva. Puede que fuese la señal esperada, la marca entre el tormento y una posible salida, un atajo para alcanzar la misma felicidad que durante un tiempo había disfrutado. Tan efímera.

Bilbo asintió por cortesía, intranquilo por la voz tan grave que poseía el dueño de su mirada.

— ¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso?

—No lo sé. —respondió, al tiempo que se recostaba en el asiento a su lado y miraba al acostumbrado chico regordete y rubio que relataría sus epopeyas.

Aquella vez no lo hizo.

—Traía preparada la magnífica y siniestra aventura de Magnus el Gigante, Asesino de dragones, Campeón del Coliseo y señor del Tiempo. Pero no puedo ofrecérosla. No puedo hacerlo hoy, al menos. No cuando el pequeño soñador nos ha expresado con tanta crudeza y esperanzas una ínfima parte de su vida.

»Por eso os ofrezco algo diferente. Os ofrezco mi visión del mundo, os ofrezco algo tan personal que puede resultar incluso grosero e inadecuado. Ruego vuestro perdón, viajeros del infinito camino de la muerte.

El ambiente continuó calmado. Nadie lo esperaba, pero no era de extrañar en absoluto. Los artistas tenían sentimientos y, a veces, la mejor forma de darles salida era improvisando. Ni siquiera debía ser poesía, no había necesidad de grandiosas construcciones medidas sílaba a sílaba. Su vocabulario cambió completamente cuando las siguientes palabras comenzaron a fluir desde sus labios.

_« ¿No os ha pasado que, cuando termina vuestra relación con una persona, necesitáis eliminarla de vuestra vida?_

_Yo tiendo a pensar en los buenos momentos que pasábamos juntos, cuando no había broncas ni malos rollos... pero no es una buena sensación. Es como si quisiera lo mismo con mi siguiente pareja, como si pretendiese cambiar únicamente a la persona, no las acciones. Por eso no me gusta en absoluto mantener ningún tipo de relación con antiguas parejas._

_Algunos dirán que es extremista. Pero ¿cómo puedes mirar de nuevo a la cara a esa persona que lo conoce todo de ti, con la que has pasado tantos y tantos momentos juntos, y ahora vuelve a ser una completa desconocida?_

_[…]» _Continuó hablando pero Bilbo ya no encontraba lugar en su mente para las palabras del joven poeta.

En lugar de prestar atención, estudió las facciones del desconocido. La luz escasa del Refugio no acertaba a definir sus rasgos ni de lejos. Lo único que resaltaba eran sus iris que Bilbo podía trazar de memoria. Pero no le pasó por alto su estilo, su esencia. Su cabello era largo, de un color negro azabache que se fundía en la mismísima noche, y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta baja. Un único mechón permanecía frente a su oreja derecha, trenzado cuidadosamente. Su nariz era más bien grande, lo podía notar por el perfil luminoso que la hacía destacar. No debía superar la treintena. Y sus labios se movían, haciendo notar que le estaba hablando. Bilbo se había distraído.

—… Y no aceptaré un 'no' por respuesta.—finalizó. Bilbo observó embelesado su estilo dispar respecto al resto de asistentes a la velada. Una chaqueta de cuero y una camiseta holgada, pantalones tejanos, supuso, y botas altas, probablemente manchadas de barro. Desechó sus sucios pensamientos con rapidez.

—Lamento informarle, pues, monseñor sin nombre, de que acaba de obtener un 'no' como respuesta a lo que sea que estuviera proponiendo. Gracias por lo de esta noche y todo eso, ha sido usted muy valiente, pero yo me voy. Y no espero ni quiero que me siga.—respondió Bilbo, seriamente, al tiempo que se levantaba para abandonar el local en los segundos más frenéticos de su existencia. El desconocido no trazó sus pasos tras él.

**_La noche se desvaneció en el día, como la costumbre dictaba sin piedad._**


	8. Primer intento

YAY! De nuevo gracias mil por las lecturas. 3 Estoy más nerviosa yo por continuar esta historia que vosotros, os lo aseguro. Ayer ni siquiera dormí hasta tarde escribiendo el capítulo que subí y hoy me he pasado la tarde revisando este. Espero que os guste muchísimo porque es el primer capítulo en que Thorin sale completamente. 3

Recuerda: El hobbit no me pertenece bla bla bla depresión, alcoholismo, autolesiones, sexo(?) bla bla bla. He cambiado el rate a M por palabras malsonantes, violencia explícita y probablemente sexo.

**7. Primer intento.**

Despierta con el amargo sabor en los labios de quien ha tenido un sueño tan magnífico que duele abandonarlo. Lo primero que siente al abrir los ojos es el horrible rayo de luz que cae sobre él desde la ventana. Gruñe y se gira, tratando de abandonarse una vez más en brazos de Morfeo. No lo logra porque, una vez despierto, los sonidos se amplifican a su alrededor. Los coches en la calle suenan como si fueran aviones, la gente hablando en los apartamentos encima y debajo del suyo parecen gritar, el viento se cuela por la rendija de la puerta y él sólamente quiere desaparecer. Le duele la cabeza. Tiene el mismísimo infierno alojado tras sus sienes. Tapa su oído con un cojín. Pese a haber logrado callar los sonidos del exterior, la suerte decide no estar de su lado y suena su teléfono.

_Maldito teléfono,_ piensa.

Las guitarras se acoplan en sus sentidos mientras una voz grita "Thunder" incesablemente. AC/DC siempre ha formado parte de su debilidad. La tentación de permitir que suene toda la canción en lugar de moverse es demasiado grande para ignorarla y quizá en cualquier otro momento hubiera cedido. Pero no ahora. No con su cabeza resonando como tambores de guerra.

Se incorpora con lentitud y esfuerzo. Su cuerpo es francamente enorme. Estira un brazo hacia el sonido sin abrir apenas los ojos. Sus grandes manazas alcanzan el aparato y toma la llamada con esfuerzo.

—Dwalin.—gruñe, sabiendo de antemano quién lo llama. —¿Qué coño quieres?—ladra con el peor humor de perros que pudiera tener. Al otro lado escucha una risa.

"¿De resaca, Thorin, amigo mío?"—pregunta con sorna.

—Voy a colgar. Habla rápido.—insiste, sin paciencia.

"Ya, ya. Lo siento, Thorin. Sólo quería saber cómo fue la noche."—pregunta, pícaro. Transcurre el silencio durante varios largos minutos—"¿Estás ahí?"

—No fue.—responde. Está enfadado y Dwalin lo sabe.—¿Algo más, pedazo de imbécil?—insulta a su amigo, desesperado por dormir un rato más.

"¿Me abres la puerta o la tengo que derribar?"

Thorin no tarda ni medio segundo en tirar su teléfono a la otra punta de la habitación. Sabe que no se romperá, es uno de esos cacharros inservibles y prácticamente inmortales. Llama, manda mensajes, hace fotos de un megapíxel y reproduce música. Por no tener no tiene ni internet ni juegos de esos a los que todo el mundo parece enganchado. Se deja caer de nuevo, dándose cuenta del lugar en que se halla: El sofá. ¿Por qué no fue a dormir a su cama propia?

—¡Ábreme, capullo!—gritan desde la puerta de entrada.

Transcurren unos minutos en los que Thorin suspira aliviado con la firme creencia de que su amigo se ha marchado, dándose por rendido. No lo ha hecho, y ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que Thorin lo conozca de sobra, por encima del resto de personas. Demasiadas vidas a su lado. Suena la llave y el desecho del sofá se queja, maldice y se pregunta en qué momento decidió darle una copia 'por si acaso' a su magnífica y encantadora vecina. Esa mujer viejecita tan amable.

Entra como un elefante en una cacharrería. Ruido y más ruido. Deja caer algo pesado al suelo y cierra la puerta. Escucha sus pasos, son firmes y se dirigen al lugar en que él pretende morir antes que levantarse y existir. Una mano agarra firmemente la manta de sofá con la que está tapado y la retiran.

—Despierta de una vez, maldito desecho social.—le insulta pero el pelinegro no se mueve, sólo gruñe. Los pasos se alejan pero él sigue siendo incapaz de levantar su cabeza del mullido almohadón que su perfecto sofá tiene. Lo compró con vistas al futuro, desde luego.

El sonido de la cafetera deleita a Thorin, quien se permite abrir un poco un ojo y observar por el respaldo de cuero para ver a Dwalin, con su cabeza medio rapada, preparar algo en su cocina. El piso en que habita es sencillo y funcional. Un concepto abierto de comedor, cocina y salón, el baño apartado tras un pasillo, un pequeño despacho y el dormitorio, con una cama de matrimonio de esas tan cómodas que le gustaron en el mismo instante en que se inventaron: Colchón de agua.

El olor del café lo alcanza poco tiempo después cuando Dwalin aparta sus piernas sin miramientos, se sienta y deja las tazas sobre la mesilla de cristal.

—Noches de desenfreno, mañanas de ibuprofeno. —expresa alegremente mientras posa una pastilla al lado del café que ha preparado para el otro. Él mismo echa azúcar en el suyo y comienza a beber.—¿Y bien, Thorin? ¿Duermes en el sofá por algún motivo en especial? ¿Bilbo está en tu habitación?—cuestiona con picardía.

Gruñe y se sienta en el sofá, mirando a su amigo de reojo, odiándolo con todas sus fuerzas. En este momento no hay nada que lo pueda hacer más feliz que mandarlo a tomar fanta o alguna de esas expresiones súper modernas que la gente tiene en el mundo.

—Ve a comprobarlo tú mismo y avísame si lo encuentras.—responde. Alza la taza de café y traga la pastilla sin agua. No añade azúcar antes de beberlo, quemando su lengua sin importarle en demasía.

Dwalin permanece en silencio mientras permite que Thorin beba café. Pensativo. No halla ningún tipo de respuesta a las preguntas que se acumulan en su mente. Su mejor amigo parecía francamente ilusionado la vigilia anterior.

—Pero después de reventar la cara de ese subnormal fuiste tras él.

No es una pregunta ni una afirmación. El acostumbrado gruñido acepta su premisa. Fue tras él. Claro que sí. Hasta el Criminal's Haven, el refugio. Fue allí sólamente para escuchar cómo describía el terror y la fascinación que producían sus ojos en él. Y pese a todo, al presentarse Bilbo huyó. Huyó. Corriendo. Sin ningún tipo de disculpa. Sin… nada. Como si no le conociera.

—¿Te largó?—pregunta con sorpresa.

—Sí.

Hay disgusto en su voz, una mezcla de la migraña matutina y la desazón del rechazo nocturno sufrido. Dwalin no lo abraza, se limita a apoyar una mano en su hombro y suspirar, comprendiendo.

—Y después de su negativa te dedicaste a beber, ya he visto las botellas vacías en la cocina. Odio encontrarte en este estado tan lamentable.—le sabe mal. En el fondo de ambas mentes hay pena: el uno por no haber propiciado el encuentro correctamente, el otro por haberse dejado llevar y haber terminado siendo parte de los desechos que tirar cuando llegue el camión de la basura. Humano. Sin ningún tipo de valor.

—Entonces no vengas a encontrarme. Ya sabías cómo estaría.—rechaza Thorin.

—Ambos sabemos que no puedo abandonarte de este modo.—se disculpa con aprensión y cierto disgusto. Aún le molesta que no confíe en él como debería, como hermanos. —Me tienes aquí para lo que sea, Thorin. Incluso para escuchar tus cuentos infantiles e historias absurdas sobre el pasado. Sólo tienes que llamarme.—ofrece, levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia la puerta. Sus palabras se clavan en su pecho como puñaladas.

—Me quieras creer o no, no son cuentos infantiles.—reclama sin alzar la voz. Sabe que no le cree, que Dwalin no le cree. Sabe que le apoya y trata de ayudarlo en los momentos más absurdos de su existencia, que ha aceptado que Thorin deba conquistar a Bilbo -a su amigo Bilbo-, pero que en ningún momento cree una sola palabra del porqué o el cómo. Diga lo que diga, haga lo que haga, Dwalin lo achaca a la febrilidad alcohólica de Thorin y al exceso de drogas en su adolescencia.

—Por cierto—reclama desde la puerta antes de abandonarla—hoy estará todo el día dibujando exteriores en el centro. Puedes encontrarlo en el antiguo hospital. No lo asustes, no recuerda quién eres.—y se despide con un golpe demasiado fuerte para los oídos maltratados del anfitrión.

Y aunque Dwalin no crea su historia, Thorin agradece que finja hacerlo.

Tras varios intentos logra levantarse del mueble de cuero. Se ha terminado el café y sólo permanece el deseo de abandonar su misión. Embarcada hace demasiado tiempo ya está cansado. Cansado de no conseguirlo nunca. Cansado de ser derrotado una y otra vez sin ser capaz de salvarlo a él. Sin salvarse a sí mismo. Los errores nunca han sido corregidos, no para él.

El agua corre por su cuerpo con ligereza. Siente sus brazos demasiado largos y sus visión demasiado alta. Pero ya está acostumbrado. Han pasado varios milenios sin que los enanos muestren su existencia. Probablemente extinguidos. Gruñe al frotar sus músculos con la pastilla de jabón. La migraña traída por la resaca comienza a desaparecer y únicamente puede pensar en la noche anterior.

Recuerda sus rizos. Sus preciosos rizos de oro. Comienzan a volver a la vida. Comienzan a crecer de nuevo. El dolor de verlo destrozado habiéndolos cortado había sido demasiado para él. Después lo había perdido de vista hasta unas semanas antes. Había aparecido frente a Dwalin, que al parecer sí lo conocía, y los había saludado a todos. Thorin se había negado a abrazarlo o besarlo. Si hubiera tenido el derecho para hacerlo le hubiera gritado delante de todo el mundo.

"¿Por qué, Bilbo?" hubiera preguntado "¿POR QUÉ? ¿Por qué dejas que te hagan esto? ¿Por qué les permites hacerte daño de este modo? ¿Por qué te abandonas al alcohol y la droga? Maldito inconsciente, vámonos a casa."

Pero no lo tenía. No tenía ese derecho. No podía sacarlo de ahí y secuestrarlo. No era así de sencillo. De modo que permaneció en silencio durante el tiempo que estuvo presente. Más tarde él mismo se abandonó al alcohol.

Lo había visto de nuevo la noche anterior. Destrozado. Roto. Había visto cómo lloraba en brazos de Bofur. El buen Bofur. El mismo Bofur que parecía no reconocerle tampoco. Odiaba esa situación, por supuesto. Pero sobretodo, había odiado ver a Bilbo rendirse, verlo caer, ceder, verlo querer morir. Y había odiado el modo en que Smaug lo trataba frente a todo el mundo. ¡A saber lo que le hará en privado!

El placer de destrozar la cara del dragón había sido en cierto modo perverso. Por una vez era absolutamente vulnerable ante su puño y no necesitaba nada más que su fuerza para terminar con él. Ah, la debilidad. Y Bilbo había huido de la escena. Sabía dónde encontrarle. En el Refugio. El único lugar en que nadie lo juzgaría.

La rabia se acumula en el cuerpo de Thorin mientras recuerda palabra por palabra lo que Bilbo dijo anoche. La rabia inunda sus sentidos y nubla su razón. Lo único que tiene en mente es matar al Dragón como ya hiciera otro hace muchísimo tiempo. Lo único que desea es abandonarse al instinto y no dudar, apuñalarlo, hacerlo sangrar. Quiere hacerle sufrir lo mismo que Bilbo ha sufrido tanto tiempo. Rompe su corazón la imagen desvalida que ofrecía su pequeño sobre el escenario. Un muñeco roto. Una consciencia perdida. Una voz carente de emociones. ¿Es ese el precio a pagar? No quiere verle sufrir. No quiere que nadie lo toque. Pero no tiene derecho. No puede simplemente acercarse a él y decirle una burrada como hizo anoche. Asusta a Bilbo. ¿Quién ha logrado destrozarlo tanto como para que se asuste con una promesa de bien?

Sin mucha dilación se permite liberar la rabia y canalizarla a través de su mano. Se masturba enfurecido, enfadado, con toda la fuerza posible. Se hace daño a sí mismo pero lo ignora. El calor del agua de la ducha es sofocante, perla su piel con tonos rojizos de la quemazón. También lo ignora. Únicamente en el momento en que llega al clímax -un orgasmo potente, lleno de odio y ansia de venganza- se permite emitir un pequeño gruñido proveniente de la imagen final de Bilbo como solía ser antaño.

Ni siquiera desenreda su cabello, mucho menos lo trenza. Únicamente ata las hebras negras con una goma en su acostumbrada coleta.

Se viste con severidad, ni siquiera sabe por qué. Lleva treinta y dos años en este cuerpo tan absurdo. Entrena en el gimnasio pero no va a ir al gimnasio un domingo por la… mañana. Siendo ya las tres de la tarde y menos después de una noche emborrachándose en la absurda soledad de su apartamento. Una camiseta de manga corta sin importarle estar a mediados de Noviembre, unos tejanos oscuros y las botas de cuero. Calza su chaqueta y sale sin preocupación alguna.

Una vez en la calle no piensa. Se deja arrastrar por sus pies hasta el antiguo hospital donde Dwalin le ha dicho que estaría Bilbo. Lo ve casi de inmediato. Está sentado en el suelo con el ceño fruncido formando esa expresión que tanto intriga a Thorin. Parece maldecir mientras sostiene el carboncillo entre sus dedos y traza figuras en el papel. Saca su lengua por la comisura de sus labios y se concentra. Thorin respira profundamente y se apoya contra la pared. Extrae un cigarro de su paquete y lo enciende con cuidado. En menos de dos minutos ha pedido una cerveza en el bar junto al que se encuentra y la bebe con tranquilidad. Aún lo observa. Parece realmente frustrado.

Bilbo siente que le observan y al levantar la mirada puede ver que es el desconocido de la noche anterior. No se deja intimidar y continúa trazando líneas. Pretende que quede perfecto, que el maldito edificio de la edad moderna se plasme sobre el papel para no tener que repetir ningún esbozo más y pueda entregarlo de una maldita vez. Pero no lo está logrando. Las líneas se tuercen y divergen en puntos extraños que no deberían existir. Pasa la página y muerde el carboncillo distraído. Cuando se da cuenta escupe en un pañuelo, asqueado, y trata de limpiar sus labios ahora negros.

—¿Por qué tuve que apuntarme a artes?—se queja en murmuros conforme observa las líneas más torcidas que cuando empezó su primer curso años atrás.

Vuelve a desechar el papel y traza una vez más la estructura que tiene frente a sí. En teoría es sencillo: Dos puntos de convergencia únicos. Empieza por el centro porque está francamente distraído. Unas piernas, unos hombros, un cigarrillo encendido y tiene frente a sí mismo una imagen casi perfecta del desconocido en la , entonces, de dibujar el resto del panorama a partir de esa divergencia central. Al principio parece que lo consigue pero en breves se frustra y deja caer el bloc al suelo. No va a lograr terminar su maldita entrega si no es capaz de hacer un estudio arquitectónico a partir del cual diseñar un óleo modernista. Se deja caer hacia atrás en el suelo. Lleva un anorac enorme, que abulta el doble que él, y casi no siente la dureza del cemento bajo su espalda. Respira y mira el cielo, ligeramente nublado a estas alturas de la tarde pese a que la mañana se había presentado soleada. Aún así permite que el calor caiga sobre su cuerpo inmóvil.

Está cansado de estudiar y estudiar. Tiene demasiadas cosas que entregar. Un óleo, un estudio arquitectónico, una tesis acerca del uso de la pintura en restauración, la presentación de un mito mediante imagen gráfica, la lectura horrenda de 'Historia y desarrollo del arte enano'. Y eso sólo para la semana que entra. No ha terminado ninguno de los trabajos, ni siquiera ha empezado la mitad de ellos. Smaug había reclamado su presencia durante toda la semana y no había podido trabajar. Bilbo se plantea seriamente eliminar su inscripción de la academia.

Lo cubre una sombra y abre los ojos, intrigado. Hay alguien que tapa su fuente de energía luminosa. Sabe quién es antes incluso de mirarlo. Se incorpora y observa al desconocido de espaldas a él, con su bloc en la mano y el carboncillo en la otra, trazando líneas rápidas. Bilbo se sienta a su lado, arrastrándose por el suelo. Lo mira con curiosidad al notar que, en apenas unos minutos, el dibujo está perfectamente formado.

Sus facciones son cuadradas y firmes, en extremo masculinas. Y mirándolo sabe que es bastante más mayor que él. Puede observar sus labios firmes, sus manos callosas, la dureza de sus pómulos, sus músculos fuertes y tensos. Puede ver que no se ha peinado y que probablemente haya sufrido resaca durante toda la mañana. Le asusta sobremanera la atracción que ejerce sobre sus emociones poseyendo esos ojos azules, vibrantes. Es un hombre mientras que Bilbo es aún un crío que cumplirá pronto los veintitres años.

—¿Qué más?—pregunta. Su voz es ronca como no la recordaba de la noche anterior. Parece decaído y triste, o quizá siempre haya sido así. Bilbo no lo sabe porque no le conoce, por supuesto que no.

—¿Qué más… qué?—pregunta Bilbo, confuso.

—¿Qué más tienes que dibujar antes de que pueda secuestrarte?—reformula. Se arrepiente en el mismo instante en que lo dice. Agita su cabeza de una forma que podría resultar violenta y aclara su garganta—. Ignora que he dicho eso. Lo que quería decir es que quizá... no sé, quizá te apetecería recibir una invitación formal a comer conmigo.—tienta con delicadeza. Trata de suavizar sus facciones.

"¿¡Por qué he dicho eso!?", se acusa a sí mismo. Quizá unas horas antes estaba planteándose secuestrarlo de su absurda y monótona vida y llevárselo con él más allá del horizonte, allá donde reine la paz para ambos y puedan vivir en una cabaña o algo por el estilo. Pero desde luego, esas palabras únicamente asustarían a Bilbo. Y Thorin lo sabe. Lo sabe muy bien. Su cara se lo dice todo.

Los ojos extremadamente abiertos, mirándole, paralizado. Thorin se maldice una y otra vez mentalmente. Ha metido la pata. La ha metido mucho.

—Eres un psicópata—. murmura Bilbo, levantándose del suelo sin apenas esfuerzo pero de una forma extremadamente torpe. Arrebata el bloc de las manos de Thorin, lo cierra y sale corriendo—. ¡Deja de seguirme!—le reclama en la distancia.

Thorin queda derrotado y se levanta del suelo con dificultad únicamente para observar que ha dejado su mochila al completo en el lugar que ocupaba antes. La toma y se plantea si debería, quizá, ir detrás de su dueño. No lo hace, no hoy, no ahora. Se la lleva a casa, en su lugar, absolutamente consciente de que sus habilidades sociales no son remarcablemente buenas. Tal vez podría pedir ayuda a Dwalin.

Bilbo llega a su apartamento pero no enciende las luces. Intranquilo observa cómo lo recibe su gato, restregándose contra sus pies. Cierra la puerta y asegura dos candados. No ha hablado con Smaug aún y no pretende hacerlo. Se siente cobarde. No puede volver a verlo pero si lo hace no logrará la fuerza para marcharse jamás. Ha cambiado la cerradura por la mañana y se ha ocupado de no darle llaves a nadie, de tener él la copia única. Se deja caer sobre su cama y se maldice a sí mismo. Ha olvidado su bolsa llena de cosas. Probablemente la tenga el desconocido.

A oscuras no come, no bebe, no llama a Dwalin para intentar recuperar sus pertenencias. Sólamente duerme. Profunda y suavemente. Deseando encontrarse con esos ojos al final de sus pesadillas.

_Esos ojos que lo acompañan._


	9. El Devenir de las Edades

¡Feliz día de reyes a todos! Sobretodo si conocéis cuál es la costumbre. Actualizo a estas horas de la noche porque mañana estaré ocupada TODO el día con celebraciones y familia y demás asuntos turbios y complejos(?) que incluyen la emoción y genialidad de abrir un montón de regalos y ser hiper mega feliz con ellos. ^^

**Aclaraciones importantes:** Este capítulo es explicativo (aunque creo que emotivo a la vez.) He intentado tomar la premisa de Tolkien de que **Arda** (el mundo en que se ambienta el Hobbit y El Señor de los Anillos) es una versión antigua de la tierra que ha evolucionado hasta este momento. De modo que como es un universo alternativo y puedo hacer lo que me plazca, me he tomado la libertad de coger este capítulo y ofrecer un poco de historia. Sobretodo la parte importante que explica por qué Thorin, Dwalin, Bofur y los demás NO son enanos y porqué Bilbo no es un Hobbit.

Tolkien dijo que después de que Frodo marchase con los elfos también, Aragorn como rey hizo que diese comienzo la cuarta Era, es decir, la era de los hombres. A partir de ahí la historia está en blanco, lo único que dijo Tolkien es que las otras razas fueron desapareciendo gradualmente. Espero que este capítulo os aclare un poco el mundo en que nos estamos ambientando, porque es un Modern!AU pero no con la historia que todos conocemos ¡y a la vez sí!

He adaptado la historia real y la he mezclado con los sucesos de la Tierra Media y sus aventuras. He estado investigando un poco la historia medieval de España y Francia y la he adaptado. Hubo Inquisición, muertes, etc. Así que bueno, la advertencia está hecha.

ELHOBBIT no me pertenece bla bla bla

**8. El devenir de las edades.**

Estoy en una cena. Es lo primero que pienso en cuanto veo que al otro lado de los ventanales está oscuro. ¿Por qué estoy en una cena? ¿Con quién estoy cenando? A mi alrededor veo caras estiradas, sonrisas falsas y vestidos caros, y criadas sirviendo la comida. A mi alrededor veo copas de vidrio con remates dorados, veo cubiertos de la más exquisita orfebrería. Oigo un carraspeo. Me giro y veo una mirada amable y una sonrisa. Suspiro. ¿Quién es? ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

Desde que he tenido consciencia mi vida ha sido horrible. O maravillosa. No lo sé del todo seguro. De hecho, es un milagro que esté respirando ¿No? ¿No debería haber muerto hace demasiado tiempo? No lo sé. No sé nada. ¡Diablos! Es frustrante. En mi memoria se arremolinan hechos inconexos. ¿Quién soy?

Repasemos.

Paso uno. La princesa Blanca me recogió. Sí. Eso lo recuerdo muy bien. Creo. Estaba en las calles, malviviendo como podía, haciendo de mercenario. ¡Es cierto! Se supone que soy un hombre. ¿No? Y tengo quince años. Y ella apareció, vestida de ese precioso color púrpura que tanto le gusta, ropa de terciopelo. Y me ¿levantó? No, espera. Me tiró una bolsa de monedas de oro. Y tuve que matar a un pretendiente con el que querían casarla. Y luego me daría más dinero. Y lo hice. Sí, claro. Y ahora estoy aquí. En teoría ha salido todo bien ¿no? No, espera. Puede que no esté bien del todo. Han pasado dos años, más o menos. Pero… ¿por qué me rescataría la princesa? ¿Por qué no dejarme morir en las calles? Ah. Sí. Yo soy su paladín. Su preciado Paladín. Un poco Joven, pero valioso.

Paso dos. Se supone que me llamo León. El nombre me lo puso el bandido. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Ricart? Tal vez. Me dijo que debía dejar de parecer un semi-hobbit, casi una mujer, con el pelo largo y las facciones delicadas. Y, sobretodo, debía dejar de utilizar mi nombre. Bilbo no era adecuado, claro que no. Desde hace poco menos de mil años los seres pensantes han quedado expulsados de negociaciones, ya no hay enanos caminando sobre la superficie de Arda, ya no hay Hobbits en la comarca y los elfos marcharon a Aman tiempo atrás. Ser descendiente de una de esas razas estaba considerado una vergüenza. La cuarta era, la era de los hombres, no tenía hueco para nosotros.

Recuerdo su explicación acerca de esta era, la cuarta era en decadencia. Los hombres tienen el poder sobre el resto de razas, los hombres gobiernan. No hay magia. No hay dragones. No hay nada fantástico. Los bosques comienzan a ser deforestados. Hay un sistema complejo de feudalismo extremo. Ni siquiera entre la raza de los hombres las cosas son equitativas. Las mujeres se usan y se tiran, especialmente las pobres. Los hombres creen que tienen poder sobre cualquier mujer pobre que encuentren por la calle. Aunque esté casada. Aunque sea una niña. No importa. Ricart me enseñó a pelear como un caballero. Y a hacer trampas. Y a asesinar sin que se me viese. Una gran ventaja de tener ascendencia Hobbit es que era más pequeño. Sí. Me enseñó muchísimas cosas. Aunque Ricart está muerto ¿No? Me llamo León y la princesa Blanca asesinó a Ricart por desertar de su ejército. Y aun así he aceptado unirme a su séquito. Claro que ella no me conocía antes de asesinarlo, en caso contrario le hubiera perdonado la vida. Estoy seguro. Pero hay algo malo en todo esto: la princesa sabe cuál es mi verdadero nombre y condición. Oh. Pero creo que puedo confiar en ella. Me rescató.

Paso tres. Se supone que he realizado varias gestas a su servicio ¿no? Bueno. Pero el paso tres es saber cómo he llegado a esta mesa. Primero me hice un nombre al lado de la princesa. Su guardaespaldas. Su paladín. León el invencible. Y León era eficiente, desde luego. Igual yo no lo hubiera sido tanto si no me hubieran ayudado ligeramente entre todos ellos. Los entrenadores y caballeros de la princesa. Ahora soy mejor que todos ellos juntos.

Pero, a lo que iba. La cena. Sí. Hace apenas unos meses estaba en mi alcoba, tranquilamente. Y acababa de ganar una de mis primeras batallas como general. Se presentó ante mí una mujer, rubia y exuberante. ¿Galadriel, se llamaba? No estoy segura. La reconocí en ese momento, aunque hubiera sido mejor no haberlo hecho. Era la mujer que me había criado a mí junto a mis hermanas. Era una elfa. Una elfa de verdad. Desde el inicio de la cuarta era no se ven elfos. No me dejó sacar el tema. Se limitó a hacer entrar a dos personas, dos hombres jóvenes.

Uno de ellos me está mirando de frente. Y el otro está sentado justo a su lado.

Lo primero que pensé al verlos es que acababa de encontrar al zorro y al oso. El zorro se llamaba Nathan. Era alto como pocos hombres hubiera yo visto en vida. Era hermoso, a decir verdad, con unos rasgos perfectamente afilados y radicales. Su mirada, sin embargo, era demasiado calculadora. El oso, enorme, se llamaba Aiden, y resultaba afable en todos sus aspectos. Era enorme, con la mirada seria y la sonrisa desvanecida. Era enorme, fuerte y daba incluso miedo: con una de sus manos podía aplastar mi cabeza sin pestañear. Me fueron presentados en apenas unos minutos.

Y ahora estoy en la cena. Y me llamo León. ¿No?

—¿Estáis bien, León? —pregunta el chico sentado a mi lado, Nathan.

—Dejadlo, Nath, estará pensando en la princesa. Yo también lo haría si fuera él y estuviese todo el día a su lado. —interrumpe Aiden.

Niego con la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente. Y suspiro. Y tomo el tenedor y como un poco de la carne en salsa que tengo delante y no recuerdo haberme servido. Sin venir a cuento, me mareo. Es rápido y letal.

Al mirar a Nathan y Aiden, siento que no deberían estar allí. Que son peligrosos. Emanan furia, una fuerza embriagadora. Me aterrorizan. Sin embargo, su actitud es muy simple: están cenando. Disfrutan de la compañía del resto de nobles presentes. Aiden es un príncipe, así que no me extraña su porte elegante e incluso toleraría que tuviese una cierta magia en su interior. Tengo nauseas severas. Me da vueltas la cabeza y comienzo a ver distorsionada la imagen de la gente a mi alrededor.

El ambiente resulta festivo hasta cierto punto. La tensión se puede palpar en el ambiente. Miro a la princesa, justo a mi lado, y me aseguro de que esté bien acomodada y no corra ningún peligro. Todo seguido, me levanto de la mesa, me disculpo, y salgo al patio. Sin correr. Mi paso es decidido, no acelerado, y en menos tiempo del previsto, me encuentro bajo la luna llena. Suspiro y camino hasta sentarme en el borde del pozo. Espero, simplemente espero. De pronto, las sensaciones acumuladas en el gran salón han embotado mi cerebro. Recojo todo el poder mágico de mi interior y me dedico a estabilizarlo durante varios minutos que parecen horas. ¿Cómo he podido llegar a tal extremo para perder el control?

Escucho pasos, pero al levantar la cabeza resultan ser únicamente dos enamorados paseando por el jardín en el pequeño interludio de la cena.

—León. —escucho a Nathan detrás mío —. ¿Tenéis algún problema?

—No.

—¿Seguro? Parecéis francamente preocupado por algo.

—No.

—Vamos, León. Sabéis que podéis contar conmigo. —asegura.

Le miro sin acabar de comprender cómo una pequeña mirada puede significar tanto. Es franco. Es sincero. Y parece que puede llegar a establecer una ligera empatía con mis caóticos pensamientos.

Su cabello largo, demasiado largo para un hombre, ondea con la ligera brisa de la noche. Su porte es elegante y, durante un instante, siento el deseo de besarlo. Lo contengo. No puede saberlo. No puede ser. Nunca.

—No puedo confiar en vos.

—Decidme una cosa, León. ¿Creéis en Ilúvatar?

—Sí. —la respuesta es automática.

En caso de decir lo contrario, podrían prenderme por hereje. No importan las creencias reales de las personas, no aquí y ahora. La realidad es una. Las represalias son palpables y ya he visto demasiadas hogueras gritando.

—¿No consideraríais, pues, abrir vuestra mente a un enviado del hacedor?

Su sonrisa lo dice todo. Pero yo no lo comprendo. ¿A qué se refiere exactamente? ¿Enviado del señor? Nadie me había dicho que él era cura. Lo cierto es que adquiere cierto tinte y sentido saber que el compañero de armas de Aiden sea algún tipo de monje o clérigo. No lo parece. Esos colmillos afilados no admiten réplicas, ese hombre es absolutamente peligroso y en absoluto inocente.

—¿De qué monasterio sois? —cuestiono.

—De ninguno. Parece que no lo entendéis, bello Bilbo. Soy un Ainur, enviado del señor para advertiros y protegeros. Se me conoce como Smaug, el ejecutor del hacedor.

Quedo completamente congelado. Sabe quién soy. Sabe que no debería blandir una espada, que no debería ser diestro con un arco, que mi lugar al lado de la princesa está absolutamente condenado y que mi vida entera es una mentira. Lo sabe. Y no se me ocurre ningún motivo por el cual Blanca se lo hubiera explicado a él y no a Aiden o al resto de la corte. Sin embargo es él el único que es consciente de mi realidad. Me aterra de nuevo, sobretodo sabiendo que su nombre es el mismo que el dragón al que mi tatarataratarabuelo se enfrentó.

—¿Cómo habéis dicho? —pregunto, paralizado.

—Ya me habéis oído, León… Bilbo. No me sirven las excusas. Como enviado del señor, he sido encomendado en una misión de protección, primero hacia el príncipe Aiden y después hacia vos.

—No… No os creo. Tenéis nombre de dragón.—murmuro.

—Debéis hacerlo— insiste—, pues sólo así encontraréis la redención.—hace una pausa—además, la historia siempre ha estado malinterpretada. Se me envió una vez hace mucho para evitar que la fiebre del oro cayera sobre los enanos… Ellos me asesinaron sin piedad—explica.

—Yo… creo que necesito descansar…—suspiro. Me levanto del borde del pozo en el que estaba sentado y comienzo a caminar en dirección al palacio nuevamente. Una mano me detiene, tomando la mía y enlazando sus dedos.

—No lo entendéis—se apresura a detenerme—. Debéis huir o de otro modo hallaréis la muerte entre estos muros. Hoy, a medianoche.

—No hay nada que haga peligrar mi vida en este palacio, señor. Sólo vuestra presencia y conocimiento de mi causa. —reprendo con severidad.

Nathan me atrae hacia él, con sencillez, como si moverme fuese tal como respirar aire puro y limpio, toma mi otra mano también y me mira directamente a los ojos. La profundidad de sus perfectos y almendrados ojos de color miel, penetra mi alma. Decido que puedo creerle. Si siendo descendiente de Hobbits he logrado llegar a tener un puesto pseudo-nobiliario, es perfectamente factible que un Ainu haya venido a salvarme de algo.

—¿Qué es lo que desea mi muerte?

—La orden de Hassassins del sur de Arda. Han ordenado vuestra ejecución de la forma más sigilosa posible. Por qué ha sucedido y qué clase de peligro representáis para ellos, es un misterio para mí. Mi única misión es protegeros de forma eficiente. A vos y al príncipe. Los asesinos jamás incumplen un objetivo.

Permanezco en silencio, tratando de asimilar esa información. Como Paladín de la princesa he realizado multitud de trabajos y he asesinado a varias personas. Tanto vestido de negro y pasando absolutamente desapercibido, como enfrentándome de frente contra nuestros enemigos vistiendo una lustrosa armadura con un sol en la pechera. He hecho de mensajero, y de diplomático, y he cuidado caballos, y he peleado a muerte contra enemigos jurados de la princesa. He viajado por toda Francia, la Corona de Aragón y Castilla, la llamada antaño Tierra Media. Es posible que alguien haya pagado a los Asesinos para eliminarme de la faz de la tierra. De todos modos es altamente sospechoso que Nathan sepa cuándo van a ejecutar sus planes.

—¿No ha actuado la princesa de forma sospechosa últimamente? —pregunta, de pronto sorprendido—. En principio ella no debía asistir a esta cena.

—¿Por qué no? Lleva meses tratando de establecer pactos con los pueblos del sur. No hay nada extraño en su comportamiento. —replico, de nuevo.

Permanece en silencio y, tras una pausa nada agradable, se aventura a preguntar.

—¿En qué año estamos?

—1.210 de la cuarta edad.

—Gracias a Dios.

Suelta mis manos y se aleja, mirando la luna con solemnidad. Parece recitar algún tipo de verso con las manos contra su pecho, se santigua con respeto, y después se acerca nuevamente a mí.

—Tenéis un año entero de margen, Bilbo. Podéis continuar con vuestra vida aquí. Yo pretenderé que el príncipe Aiden permanezca entre estos muros.

—¿Para protegerme?

—Para protegeros.

De nuevo la pausa dramatiza la situación. No sé qué decirle al hombre frente a mí, un hombre a la espalda del cual me parece distinguir unas alas negras que, al instante, se desvanecen. Imaginaciones mías, supongo.

—¿Y después?

—Después huiremos. No podemos permitir que os asesinen, tenéis que cumplir vuestro destino. Y yo soy el camino para lograrlo.

Se gira y comienza a caminar hacia el palacio. La angustia se instala en mi garganta. ¿Qué ha querido decir…?

—¡Esperad, Smaug! ¿Qué habéis tratado de decirme con…?

—Nada. —responde antes de continuar con su camino, sin siquiera girarse a ofrecerme una de sus miradas tranquilizadoras y balsámicas.

¿Qué es lo que se trae entre manos? ¿Por qué un ainur enviado exclusivamente para protegerme de una orden de Asesinos de la que yo no había escuchado hablar jamás? Es increíble que esté sucediendo esto. La angustia sigue clavada en medio de mi garganta, impidiendo que respire con normalidad. ¿De qué ha intentado advertirme respecto a mi princesa? Es prácticamente imposible que ella me traicione o yo la traicione a ella. Es mi princesa. Mía. Y yo debo protegerla de todo mal. ¡Es un insulto que haya siquiera insinuado que ella tiene algo que ver con mi ordenanza de muerte!

Continúo de pie, completamente inmóvil, tratando de asimilar toda la información recibida. Sin embargo, sé que no puedo demorarme. Retomo mi camino de vuelta al salón, donde los invitados esperan que continúe guardando la seguridad de Blanca. Una vez allí, recibo todo lo que esperaba de ella: Una sonrisa sincera y amigable que pregunta, sin palabras, qué es lo que ronda mi pensamiento y me impide disfrutar de la velada. Miro desconfiada a Nathan. Si se atreve a insinuar en público que soy casi un Hobbit, lo asesinaré sin piedad. Sea un Ainur o no.

Él me sonríe, enseñando los colmillos que brillan con las velas. Y yo finjo indiferencia. ¿Por qué esa sonrisa me atrae de una forma tan destructiva? ¿Por qué siento la tentación de acercarme y borrarle esa sonrisa de un guantazo?

No importan mis sentimientos, soy consciente. Lo único que realmente está clavado en mi cabeza es el temporizador. Un reloj de arena que gotea. La cuenta atrás que marcará mi muerte. Sé que lo hará. Sé que no escaparé de los Asesinos.

_Tengo un año. Un año para ser capaz de encontrar una solución._

_O un año para, como mínimo, morir de forma digna._

_-.-.-.- (odio poner estas cosas, pero sino fanfiction me lo junta todo.)_

Despierta, todo está oscuro. Está aterrorizado. Aterrorizado, de hecho, es poco. Consciente de todas y cada una de las palabras que acababan de poblar sus pesadillas. Vívidas y sin ningún tipo de distorsión. Allí estaba su rostro, el rostro de Smaug. El rostro de ambos Smaug. Tanto su pareja como el que decía ser un Ainur. Se toma un momento, respirando de forma entrecortada. Todo es confuso mientras se pone en pie y trastabilla hasta la mesa. Toma su diario y anota de forma rápida lo que ha sucedido en su cabeza, las oraciones sin sentido, las fechas estrambóticas, las personas (al lado de cada cual esboza un pequeño dibujo). Resopla hastiado tras sopesar sus opciones y vuelve a la cama: No es momento para aparecer en el Criminal's Haven a pesar de que debe ser la hora punta de recitales. No se siente con fuerza. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

Pulsa rápidamente las teclas de su teléfono móvil y marca el acostumbrado número de Gandalf. Se toma varios timbres con paciencia hasta que alguien responde al otro lado de la línea. Bilbo permanece agitado mientras balbucea cosas sin sentido.

—Estaba allí, Gandalf. Smaug estaba allí. Y era un Ainur. ¿Qué diablos es un Ainur? Y entonces yo me iba a morir, Gandalf. Me iba a morir. Te juro que me iba a morir. Y había un príncipe tan grande como un oso. Y una princesa. Y yo me llamaba León pero en realidad me llamaba Bilbo. Y me iban a matar, Gandalf. Me iban a matar. Todos ellos. Querían matarme. Sin piedad. ¿Qué diablos pasa, Gandalf? —habla sin cesar, acompañando su verburria con gestos que su amigo no puede ver. Está llorando y Gandalf lo sabe pero no puede hacer nada para consolarlo.

"Cálmate, Bilbo, cálmate"— responde la voz sosegada tras el aparato.—"¿Estás bien?"—pregunta con paciencia.

—No, no lo estoy.—replica rápidamente—. No sé por qué te he llamado, lo siento, no quería molestarte a estas horas.—se disculpa.

"Me has llamado porque soy historiador, Bilbo. ¿Acaso se te ha olvidado eso también?"—pregunta con sorna, tratando de sonar divertido para animar la pequeña sonrisa que podía surgir sin dudar del rostro de Bilbo. No lo hizo.—"Va, cuéntamelo todo poco a poco. ¿Sabes en qué fecha te encontrabas?"—pregunta. Bilbo puede escuchar cómo abre una libreta y está dispuesto a anotar a altas horas de la noche.

—1.210 de la Cuarta Era.—responde automáticamente, sin tener que mirar su diario.

El silencio se perpetúa al otro lado del teléfono. Gandalf parece francamente perturbado cuando finalmente habla.

"Bilbo ¿dónde estabas?"—suena más preocupado de lo que debería.

—En Francia, creo. En un castillo.

"¿Quién estaba al cargo, Bilbo?"—pregunta pacientemente.

—Blanca, se llamaba. Era una princesa.—responde de nuevo. Está mucho más calmado. La imagen de la princesa aparece entonces en su cabeza.

"Bilbo, sé que suspendiste historia de Arda. Pero deberías saber perfectamente de quién se trataba".—reclamó su amigo, enfadado.—"¿Acaso no prestabas atención cuando te hablaron de la inquisición contra las razas no-humanas restantes en Arda durante la Cuarta Era?"—cuestionó, bastante enfadado.—"La reina Blanca lideró la inquisición y exterminó a cualquier persona con ascendencia diversa, fuera comprobado o no".—explicó con paciencia.—"Sólo tienes que coger un libro de historia cualquiera y abrirlo por el capítulo de la Inquisición. Leerás cómo se quemaron libros y gente, sin orden preferente, por sus creencias o raza. Muy cruel y duro."—añadió dándole las direcciones de búsqueda.

Bilbo permanece patidifuso. ¿Qué quiere decir Gandalf? ¿Acaso ha estado soñando todo este tiempo con eventos pasados? No tiene sentido en absoluto, claro que no.

—Pero Gandalf. Yo no sabía nada. ¿Cómo puedo haberlo soñado? Estaba allí. Y Smaug también. Y todo era horrible. Era su paladín. Yo, me refiero, yo era su paladín. Me llamaban León.—trata de indagar pero a Gandalf parecen habérsele acabado las respuestas.

"No lo sé, Bilbo. En tus manos queda investigar todo este asunto. Me parece francamente peliagudo. Yo trataré de encontrar respuestas de la forma más eficaz posible pero no prometo nada. Tus sueños me inquietan sobremanera."—clausura Gandalf. Parece pensativo y cansado. Bilbo sabe que apenas carbura, que debería dejarle dormir. Gandalf le escucha durante un rato pero Bilbo no emite ningún sonido, ninguna palabra, de modo que Gandalf da la conversación por finalizada —"De cualquier manera deberías ir un día a la iglesia del Hacedor, a ver si iluminan tus dudas. Allí te contarán qué es un Ainur."

—Lo haré...—susurra derrotado.

"No eres una molestia, Bilbo"—se despide. Sabe que sonríe soñadoramente al otro lado del aparato. A pesar de no conocer su rostro, de jamás haberlo visto en persona, confia absolutamente en ese hombre con voz envejecida.

Obviamente Bilbo pasa toda la mañana del Lunes metido entre libros de la Biblioteca investigando sobre la Cuarta Era y el momento en que la gente se ha centrado únicamente en el presente. Lo encuentra apasionante, conoce los rostros de todas las personas sobre las que lee. Hasta que se encuentra a sí mismo dibujado y escrito sin piedad.

_Entre las páginas. _

_Silencioso. _

_Muerto. _

_León el invencible._

**_Condenado a la hoguera por alta traición._**

**_N/A: _**¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!

En especial gracias a Ilywen, que es magnífica, y a la nueva lectora que se ha atrevido a comentar, Shershiya Runa ¡Bienvenida y gracias! Me hacéis francamente feliz, en serio. No sé cómo expresar mi agradecimiento, no soy nada si no hay gente que me lea. Me ayudáis a continuar escribiendo de corazón. Ni siquiera yo misma sabía el rumbo que iba a tomar el 'Impulso' que Bilbo tuvo en el primer episodio. Es todo espontáneo. Así que como nota de autor os revelaré que... Esto no ha llegado ni a la mitad, os lo aseguro. Así que aunque seáis nuevas leyendo, no dudéis que formaréis parte de mi familia ficticia.

Si os habéis quedado con algún tipo de duda que no os dé vergüenza preguntar en los comentarios. Es tarde y he tenido que hacer trabajo de campo, buscando nombres y sucesos tanto del Legendarium de Tolkien como de la Magnífica Wikipedia que me ha dado los datos sobre nuestra historia real que se me escapan y se me olvidan a ratos.

¡No olvidéis comentar!


	10. Posesivo (El mejor día de la historia)

¡Dios! Ha sido complicadísimo. Es el capítulo más difícil de escribir que he hecho hasta el momento. Espero que no me asesinéis mucho cuando lo leáis.

Perdóname Tolkien porque he pecado y he juntado a personajes que tú no juntaste. Bla bla bla depresión, violencia... Pero EH. El título del fic es 'El amanecer llegará' así que si ahora soportáis la violencia y las cosas feas os aseguro que algún día las cosas serán bonitas. ^^

Espero que os guste muchísimo, ha sido MUY divertido de escribir porque Fili y Kili han entrado en acción. Ah, sí, que me acabo de acordar. **posible DURINCEST, leed bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad.** (no es explícito, pero vamos, yo aviso por si os incomoda ligeramente.)

**9. Posesivo (El mejor día de la historia...)**

Bilbo se encontraba inusualmente alegre aquella mañana. El sol asomaba perezoso desde el mar y, conforme escalaba el gran mural de estrellas -desterrando la noche- bañaba la ciudad en dorado cálido. Estaban a dos grados centígrados, hacía frío, habían madrugado y ninguno de ellos tenía batería en el teléfono móvil. No importaba. Nada importaba. Apenas podían caminar pero reían sin parar. Iban cargados de cosas, tantas como para necesitar un carro. Que es exactamente lo que llevaban delante. Formaban una estampa divertida, unos al lado de otros. Elrond sujetaba uno de los mangos del carro de muebles -esos carros grandes y planos que solían utilizarse en los grandes almacenes- y Bilbo empujaba del otro. Ambos llevaban tres bolsas a los hombros, una bandolera (en el caso de Bilbo, dos) y trataban de que no se les cayesen los canvas que iban sobre el carro. Había varias maderas, lienzos e incluso dos esculturas.

Día de entrega.

Las palabras que una semana antes habían resultado agobiantes y los habían llevado a la locura en ese momento los revitalizaban. Un maullido llamó su atención y apenas tuvieron que girar la cabeza para ver cómo llegaba Arwen, con todas sus cosas en un enorme cubo con ruedas que arrastraba con esfuerzo. Era demasiado menuda. A su lado venía con porte solemne su acostumbrado amigo Bofur sin ningún tipo de equipaje porque no estudiaba allí, además de dos chicos a los que Bilbo no había hablado nunca antes. Sonrió y les dirigió una palabra amable de Buenos días.

Todo iba bien.

Tuvieron tantos problemas como para conseguir que sus ánimos se derrumbasen. No lo hicieron. Sus sonrisas permanecieron intactas. Ninguno de ellos había visto a Bilbo sonreír durante tanto tiempo y de una forma tan sincera. Intuían que algo había pasado -y Arwen, obviamente, lo sabía con certeza pues estaba presente en el Criminal's Haven el día de la confesión, semanas antes-. El conserje, un hombre bastante mayor pero con una sonrisa en los labios siempre y una barba blanca bien cuidada, no dudó en abandonar su puesto para ayudarlos a subir las escaleras con tantas obras de arte correspondientes a diferentes asignaturas. No había dos iguales, ni en tamaño ni en color. Artistas de verdad eran todos ellos, dando su alma y cediendo en corazón a la presión que habían tenido que afrontar los últimos días.

Expusieron sus trabajos. Primero las pinturas. Lo hicieron en un gran salón que acostumbraba a ser utilizada como centro de expresión, es decir, era una gran habitación con techos altísimos y un montón de caballetes.

Era el primer trabajo. Elrond aclaró su garganta y habló afablemente del cuadro que había pintado. El tema propuesto por su maestra había sido 'Integración Natural en Arquitectura' de modo que el enorme lienzo mostraba un paraje sobrenatural, con árboles vivaces y llenos de color e ilusión que entraban de lleno en unos espacios abiertos magníficos, construcciones imposibles y arcos apuntados sin sujeción. Elrond habló de la búsqueda que había realizado acerca de la iluminación natural y la sombra ejercida por el material orgánico. Parecía tan complicado… Su existencia era, en cierto modo, demasiado real.

Bilbo, tras admirar la obra, se preguntó dónde había observado ese paisaje anteriormente.

Arwen expuso su pequeña obra. Era una sucesión de trece tablas de madera en formato pequeño, de no más de un palmo. Explicó que el tema propuesto era la "Segregación de elementos temporales". Pintado con colores oscuros, utilizando Yema de Huevo y pigmentos, había pintado un lugar casi sagrado. Era una sucesión del deterioro sufrido por una construcción de aparente manufactura humana, con arcos menos etéreos que no habían dudado en rendirse al crecimiento del bosque y se habían derrumbado. Eran ruinas que mostraban el inexorable paso del tiempo.

Bilbo no tuvo duda alguna de que era el palacio de la princesa Blanca, pero no dijo nada.

Su turno de exponer llegó y los nervios no hicieron acto de presencia. El esfuerzo de levantar el enorme tablón de una piedra similar a la pizarra fue devastador y, de hecho, varios de los presentes tuvieron que ayudarlo a cargarlo desde el carro hasta el caballete que únicamente se tambaleó un poco. No era muy pesada, pero sí grande. Hubo algunos susurros de asombro al observar a Bilbo retirar la tela de protección.

—El tema propuesto era 'El modernismo como ejemplo de decadencia'—aventuró con tranquilidad.—de modo que he deteriorado la Plaza Real y le he dado la visión del artista atormentado que no encuentra su sentido vital. Como podéis observar he utilizado pocos colores y lo he pintado sobre pizarra. Ésto pretende representar el abuso que ejerció el modernismo sobre las viejas costumbres, construyendo enormes edificios donde las personas se amontonan sin piedad. Las fachadas están rotas porque no están hechas de piedra de verdad sino de un tipo de conglomerado de hormigón.

Y en todos los sentidos era cierto. Había dibujado dos fachadas que alcanzaban el cielo en un ángulo imposible que a él no se le hubiera antojado imaginar nunca. Desafiaban la gravedad y la proporción correcta de la perspectiva. Las fachadas desconchadas y medio rotas. En los arcos que cerraban el paseo interior de la plaza, los bares permanecían chapados con madera y clavos, las sillas rotas y tiradas en el suelo. Y en medio, apoyado en una de las paredes, un hombre. No se distinguían sus rasgos, únicamente el despeinado cabello negro y dos brillantes puntos azules que parecían sus ojos y destacaban con la presencia desaturada del resto de la imagen. El hombre fumaba y el humo se integraba en las fachadas.

—Y él es el símbolo de la decadencia. Impertérrito y sin redención permanece ahogado entre los muros de una ciudad muerta.—añadió con un convencimiento sobrenatural. Se inclinó ligeramente:—gracias.

Se sucedieron las pinturas y efectos de otras personas, pero ninguna de las expuestas se retiró de su caballete correspondiente. Elrond no tardó en acercarse a Bilbo y felicitarlo por el maravilloso trabajo que había realizado.

Antes de que dieran por finalizada la mañana debían entregar más cosas. Pasaron veloces por varios despachos, abandonando su arte en una pequeña sala habilitada para comer, y no se tomaron ni la molestia de saludar al profesor correspondiente. Eran tesis perfectamente escritas para cada una de las asignaturas que las habían requerido.

Una vez finalizado el trabajo, y viendo que apenas les quedaba tiempo, cargaron con sus esculturas como pudieron y trataron de obtener un aprobado. Fue una esperanza vana porque al entrar en el edificio contiguo tratando de no caer por el peso del Alabastro blanco, observaron que jamás aprobarían. Allí de pie, erguidas sin vergüenza, estaban las dos esculturas más magníficas que nadie hubiera imaginado que pudiera hacer un alumno de su carrera. Un león de tamaño natural, tallado en alabastro, ofrecía una postura majestuosa y tan realista que parecía tener los músculos tensos. No se había escatimado en detalles, desde luego, puesto que su melena tenía vetas artificiales de pan de oro que brillaban bajo la luz natural que entraba por las ventanas, el magnífico sol que un rato antes les había parecido perfecto. Al lado del león, agazapada en posición de ataque, había una pantera, también de alabastro pero, al parecer, su creador había logrado obtener piedra negra en lugar de blanca. Los ojos brillaban con dos gemas sin valor que habían colocado cuidadosamente. Era lustrosa y firme como el león.

Sin ningún tipo de reparo estaban los creadores de semejantes maravillas sentados sobre las obras. Reían mientras bromeaban entre sí, bastante contentos -probablemente por el mismo motivo por el que Bilbo, Elrond, Arwen y el resto de personas de la escuela lo estaban-. Llevaban el pelo largo, atado en moños descuidados sobre sus cabezas. El que se sentaba sobre el león era rubio y en su moño podían observar fácilmente varias rastas mal recogidas, además de llevar un bigote que a Bilbo se le antojó extraño, con dos trenzas. El otro tenía un tenue brillo dorado en la piel, producto de varias horas de procrastinación al sol, su cabello era oscuro. Y ambos parecían ser aficionados al uso de piercings, cosa que a Bilbo jamás se le hubiera ocurrido. ¡Qué dolor! hubiera pensado en otra ocasión, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a los artistas que expresaban su inconformismo mediante su cuerpo, abriendo agujeros o insertando tinta en la piel.

Miró a Elrond. Eran los dos chicos que se habían unido a su caminar temprano por la mañana. El pelinegro se encogió de hombros:—Son hermanos, han elegido especializarse en escultura. Lo cierto es que son horribles dibujantes. Los tuve el año pasado en mi clase de historia del arte.—explicó. Bilbo asintió. Miró con decepción su escultura propia y la de Elrond mientras se planteaba seriamente estrellarla contra el suelo y salir corriendo.—No te sientas mal, Bilbo. Ya te he dicho que se han especializado en escultura. Practican mucho más que tú y yo, que la tenemos optativa para rellenar créditos que nos faltan.—añadió con una sonrisa afable. A veces Bilbo tenía la sensación de que su amigo era más mayor de lo que aparentaba.

—Vamos a suspender.—sentenció su propia voz sin previo aviso.

—Vosotros vais a suspender.—reclamó la callada Arwen mientras trataba de hacerse sitio entre ellos dos para pasar adelante.—Yo, por mi parte, voy a destrozar a esos dos.—su sonrisa fue tan tétrica que Bilbo juró que en otras circunstancias tendría miedo.

La muchacha llevaba el mismo cubo que durante su camino matutino. Cerrado. Se sentó en una silla a esperar. Bilbo miró circunstancialmente su creación. Era una especie de lobo deforme, cuatro veces más pequeño que el león frente a sí. Ni siquiera había logrado crear cierto realismo muscular, que era precisamente de lo que se trataba la entrega: Estudio del movimiento de los animales.

—Parece una patata— se lamentó. Había estado orgulloso de su creación hasta ver las demás esculturas.

—Esta mujer está tarada, con que se lo entreguemos nos pondrá buena nota—afirmó Elrond. Al ver reír a Arwen comenzó a palidecer.—Buenos días, profesora—saludó sin girarse. Se apartó de la puerta y permitió que entrase la anciana mujer con paso decidido y enfadado.—Vale, sí, estamos suspendidos.—afirmó también. Su serpiente parecía un palo doblado. Tenían tanto arte esculpiendo como un ciego sin manos.

Las presentaciones comenzaron y ellos dos tomaron asiento. Alrededor de la clase había varias esculturas. La mayor parte era de alabastro pero no faltaban las típicas de granito y alguna de yeso que no se había molestado ni en tratar de buscar el aprobado de la asignatura. Comenzó presentando una chica bastante tierna que enseñó el vuelo que había dado a un águila. Las plumas vibraban como si fueran reales y se había esforzado en pintar con colores brillantes algunos detalles. Todo seguido el joven moreno se levantó y se puso al lado del león para sorpresa de Bilbo. Había interpretado que el rubio sería dueño de la escultura blanca por verlo sentado sobre ella y tener cierto semblante felino. Claramente no lo era.

—Buenos días soleados por la mañana—comenzó alegremente—soy Kili, de la clase 8E, es decir, especialización en Escultura. Como podréis ver, he esculpido un león y he adaptado su cabellera con pan de oro para ofrecer un aspecto mucho más majestuoso. Escogí el león porque me parece un animal muy noble y fiel, a veces fiero -si la situación lo requiere- pero por lo general muy leal a su manada. Además, los leones son los animales más hermosos que puedan existir sobre la faz de la tierra, brillantes bajo el sol y sin miedo. Caminan tranquilamente y en raras ocasiones se ponen nerviosos.—expuso de forma sencilla y sin complicaciones, casi como si se limitase a explicárselo a un amigo y no a la profesora.

Se sentó inmediatamente después de la pequeña ronda de aplausos corteses y dio paso al que se suponía que era su hermano. Éste se acomodó cerca de la pantera, agazapado como ella y comenzó a hablar casi en susurros.

—Me apasiona el movimiento de las panteras. —inició, inclinándose un poco más hacia el suelo, en posición de caza.—animales feroces, solitarios y muy territoriales. La pantera negra es producto de un defecto de melanina en los jaguares, por lo que, en teoría, no es una especie aparte, sino 'diferente'—explicó con tranquilidad y cierta peligrosidad en la voz. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hermano menor y no evitó guiñarle un ojo—su movimiento es complejo puesto que mueven todos los músculos del cuerpo de forma individual bajo su absoluta voluntad. La he escogido por la pasión que despierta en mí su movimiento liso, paciente, tenso y finalmente explosivo.—finalizó, antes de presentarse:— Por cierto, soy Fili, también del 8E, especialización en Escultura.

Se retiró antes siquiera de que comenzaran los aplausos.

Tocó el turno de Bilbo que, intimidado, se puso frente a los presentes y enseñó su enorme lobo. Enorme entre sus manos, por supuesto, ni siquiera se molestó en dejarlo en el suelo.

—Este es mi trabajo sobre el movimiento de los animales. Es un… lobo. Dormido. Lo he escogido porque a veces sueño con lobos y me gustan. Además… bueno… sí. Creo que los lobos son… bueno… seres magníficos que defienden sus propiedades y… son… domesticables. Lo he hecho durmiendo porque el movimiento de los músculos se reduce a cero. Y quizá mi lobo está un poco gordo. Soy Bilbo Bolsón, clase 7C, especialización en pintura artística.—los nervios lo traicionaron y no permitió una mísera mirada de más antes de abandonar su escultura junto al resto y sentarse.

Tras él y con aires de suficiencia apareció Arwen. —Arwen. 7C.—se presentó.

Abrió su cubo conforme hablaba.

—Vamos a imaginar que este cubo es el vientre de la madre de una camada dispar—dejó la tapa en el suelo—la madre entra en parto y sale un gato.—exageraba sus movimientos, sacó un feto de gato, esculpido en cuarzo rosa.—la madre entra en shock cuando ve que tras su precioso minino sale un cuervo—y, extrajo un huevo abierto en el que se asomaba la cabeza de un pájaro, en alabastro negro, todo pequeño para caberle en la mano—la madre muere horrorizada al descubrir que el tercer bebé que espera es un lagarto.—y extrae una pequeña lagartija de yeso.

Los puso cuidadosamente en el suelo frente a ella. Metió otra vez la mano en el cubo y sacó una pieza de cuarzo rosa más grande, de formas ovaladas similares a un gato.

—Conforme el gato crece, se vuelve cariñoso y suave y precioso. Sus movimientos son elegantes. Le gusta comer y jugar y dormir. Por eso el gato está durmiendo.—lo dejó justo detrás del feto.—Claro que el cuervo también crece—observó antes de sacar un polluelo de cuervo con un ala a medio estirar, alabastro negro. Repitió el proceso de colocación.—y el lagarto crece pero es mucho más grande que los otros dos.—añadió.

Esperó un instante.

—Por eso la naturaleza es sabia. El gato encuentra refugio en la casa de un humano que lo quiere y lo cuida. Se pone gordo y muere. En ningún momento ha tenido que utilizar sus músculos para cazar, se le atrofian.—comentó, sacando la escultura final, de cuarzo rosa también, Un gato enroscado y durmiendo.—El cuervo, sin embargo, se verá obligado a permanecer en la oscuridad y acechar—añadió, sacando una figura final de cuervo con las alas completamente estiradas.—El lagarto, que es el más débil de los tres, tendrá el don de cambiar de cola cuando se la arranquen. —extrajo un lagarto más grande y le rompió la cola delante de todos. Lo dejó en el suelo.

—He elegido estos tres porque el movimiento de los animales me sugería más su transición vital que la acción literal de 'movimiento'. Gracias.—se despidió.

Bilbo se sorprendió a sí mismo con la boca abierta de par en par. Iba a suspender y lo tenía clarísimo. Elrond fue absolutamente desastroso.

Cuando lograron entregar el resto de asuntos y abandonaron el carro en el trastero comunitario de la escuela de artes se encontraron con todo el tiempo libre del mundo para hacer lo que les plazca. Un mundo de posibilidades a su alcance con el sol brillando, perfecto, en el cielo. La vasta emoción se acumulaba en su corazón palpitante. Bilbo, por primera vez en -tal vez- años podría disfrutar de un descanso de la vida. Hacía tres semanas que no tenía noticias de Smaug. No lo había dejado aún pero no había respondido sus llamadas ni había aceptado reunirse con él, no respondía sus mensajes. Bilbo se sentía fuerte al hacer todas esas cosas. Sabía que su pareja estaría muy enfadada por su falta de atención pero no le importaba, algún día dejaría de tener derecho sobre él.

Quizá fue cobarde al ignorar el problema y esconderse como un vulgar saqueador.

Su plan de 'resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde' consistió en felicidad pura para Bilbo. Elrond había propuesto visitar una galería de arte medieval que estaría abierta al público únicamente durante dos semanas así que era un momento tan magnífico como cualquier otro para ir a disfrutar de aquello que otros hicieron antes. En apenas unos minutos ya se habían unido varias personas más al plan. Arwen no había ni siquiera preguntado, se había acercado y había dicho —Voy con vosotros, perdedores—bromeando ligeramente. Tras ella llegaba Bofur, con una cara de felicidad increíble. Estudiaba música en el conservatorio un par de calles más allá. Traía su flauta en la mano y al llegar saludó con una alegre melodía. Poco tiempo más tarde, cuando caminaban por la calle, Fili y Kili gritaron en la lejanía. Una vez estuvieron cerca, Bilbo notó que tras ellos iban dos chicas con pinta agradable y un chico joven que juraría haber visto en la escuela antes.

Al principio permaneció cerca de Elrond, incapaz de integrarse en el grupo pero en los siguientes momentos se relacionaba con el resto como si fueran viejos conocidos de toda la vida. Sin previo aviso Bilbo se sintió abrazado por Kili, que dejó un beso en la mejilla del pequeño artista.

—Tu lobo no estaba tan mal.—susurró, guiñándole un ojo con picardía. Bilbo se sonrojó violentamente mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Tu león era una pasada. Me recordaba a tu hermano.—cumplimentó el pequeño con franqueza. El recién conocido estudiante de escultura enarcó una ceja.

—¿Tan obvio?—preguntó, ligeramente desconcertado.

—Sí. No sé. Quizá. De hecho pensé que era su escultura y no tuya. A mí me es más sencillo dibujarme a mí mismo que dibujar a otras personas. Supuse que con la escultura sería lo mismo.—explicó cortadamente Bilbo.

—Por supuesto que es lo mismo. No es tan fácil dibujar a personas ajenas a ti. —admitió—por suerte para mí, llevo conociéndolo desde hace veintidós años. Conozco su rostro y podría esculpirlo sin mirarle.—confesó antes de alzar la voz—¿Has oído, Fili? ¡La desgracia ha hecho que conozca tu fea cara de memoria!—le gritó, bromista.

Bilbo sintió una punzada en su pecho. Comenzaba a sentirse, quizá, parte de ellos.

—En serio, pequeño, tu lobo no estaba tan mal. Nosotros esculpimos desde hace más de diez años, no podías esperar lograr lo mismo con dos años de práctica en asignaturas optativas.—añadió otra voz asomándose a su lado, era el llamado Fili, con su cabello rubio ahora suelto y cayendo sobre su espalda. —Yo hice una pantera porque me recuerda a mi hermano. Se pasa el día espantando a las bellas mujeres escultoras que se me acercan. Al parecer quiere que muera soltero.—recriminó, hablaba con Bilbo y bromeaba, pero intuyó algo detrás de sus palabras. Algo más.

La cháchara continuó durante todo el camino y la parada a comer (en medio de la calle, comida para llevar de un puesto del mercado) mientras Bilbo se sentía mucho más cómodo entre aquellas personas a las que acaba de conocer (exceptuando a Elrond, Arwen y Bofur). Se relajó e ignoró absolutamente la escalofriante mirada que lo seguía.

El arte fluía por todos los rincones del silencioso lugar. El suelo estaba cubierto por cantidades ingentes de moqueta, falsas paredes con cuadros colgados, cuerdas de terciopelo evitando un acercamiento extremo a las obras. Les encantaba ese lugar. Y todos aquellos en los que el arte fuere expuesto. Bilbo lo observaba todo con un ojo crítico increíble, incapaz de apartar su mirada de ciertas imágenes inquietantes. Olía a pintura e inciensos artificiales que no desprendían humo, los murmullos se acumulaban en las esquinas y la iluminación estaba completamente planeada.

La exposición era de una artista francesa llamada Alanis du Lyon, del siglo XXIII de la Cuarta Era. Mostraba escenas impactantes de la inquisición y el dolor que había traído, brujas siendo quemadas, semielfos torturados con las orejas cortadas, enanos utilizados como mulas de carga antes de ser asesinados. Bilbo permaneció estático ante el sufrimiento que observaba frente a sí siendo casi capaz de reconocer las caras.

Entonces lo hizo.

"Autorretrato" ponía. Y sus ojos eran potentes y brillantes, pero tristes. Bilbo se acercó. Era rubia, hermosísima. Su mirada era infinitamente anciana y sabia. Había pintado también el espejo en que se reflejaba. Tras la primera impresión de potencia, Bilbo pudo observar detrás de ella, el resto del espejo. Se quedó helado.

Él. Estaba ahí. Vestido con una túnica sencilla, atando sus zapatos. Era un niño aún, pero se reconocería en cualquier parte.

—Galadriel.—murmuró, perturbado. Se alejó del cuadro rápidamente y continuó observando el resto de pinturas.

Inevitablemente otra captó su atención. Era una hoguera ardiendo. Absolutamente reconocible, bridas fuertemente atadas a su propio cuerpo y un grito desgarrador en los labios. El humo se acumulaba en el cielo con un realismo escalofriante. Los troncos permanecían enrojecidos por la furia. Un palco exclusivo y difuminado mostraba la figura de la entonces reina Blanca. Muy difuminada. En segundo plano. Importaba la hoguera. Entre el público observante, una mirada penetrante de color naranja que observaba impertérrita. En el lado contrario, aterrorizada, una mirada de ojos azules siendo retenida por dos guardias que no permitían el paso a nadie.

Perturbado fijó su atención en sus amigos y recientes conocidos, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar señales de comprensión, de ver que ellos también eran conscientes de lo que sucedía. Ninguno lo hizo. Únicamente Bofur, con su semblante alegre, se acercó a el, silbando -para molestia de todos los presentes que disfrutaban del silencio-.

—¡Anda, mira Bilbo! Se parece a ti ¿no crees?—preguntó apoyándose en su hombro—¡Qué casualidad más extraña!—añadió, pensativo. Le restó importancia y se retiró a mirar cualquier otra obra. A Bilbo no le importó nada. Visiblemente incómodo, añadiendo una mirada que hacía que temblase su espina dorsal, salió del local. Su paso fue apresurado y no se despidió de nadie. Nadie notó su ausencia. Y, por supuesto, ninguno de ellos -ni siquiera Bilbo- notó la sombra que se deslizaba tras él.

**N/A: **En el mismo momento en el que llegue un comentario (?) postearé la segunda parte del capítulo porque no quiero destrozar la felicidad que ofrece este capítulo. En principio era un único capítulo pero es que la segunda parte es cruel y no quise hacerlas llorar hoy ;W;


	11. Posesivo (Se vuelve terrible)

Segunda parte del capítulo para todos vosotros. Lamento MUCHÍSIMO lo que pasa en este capítulo. No sé ni por qué lo escribí, en serio. Me dolió en el alma escribirlo, me sentí muy muy sucia y asqueada de mí misma. ;W; ¿Por qué hago sufrir tanto a Bilbo? ;w; Soy una escritora desalmada, con lo felices que me hacéis con los comentarios y voy yo y hago esto ;W; Pero bueno, es algo necesario que PROMETO que no se volverá a repetir nunca más durante mi fic, lo prometo ;W;

¡ADVERTENCIA HAY SEXO. LEMMON. SMUT. COMO QUERÁIS LLAMARLO! Ah, y NO ES CONSENTIDO. Así que leed bajo vuestra responsabilidad.

SmaugxBilbo. (Sobretodo porque este capítulo es el que va a dar inicio a la historia de Thorin y Bilbo propiamente dicha. Espero que podáis perdonarme ;W;)

Si alguien NO quiere leer nada perturbante o es MUY sensible a los temas anteriormente mencionados que se sienta libre de avanzar hasta las N/A al final del capítulo y hago un resúmen soft y cutrecillo.

**9. Posesivo (...se vuelve terrible).**

Bilbo despertó en un lugar extraño. Desorientado por completo. Un cuarto oscuro, sin ventanas, sin una mísera luz. Lo primero que notó es que no podía mover las manos ni los pies. Sentía su cuerpo en tensión y supuso que estaba atado a una silla por la forma en que sus muñecas sufrían a su espalda. Sintió miedo. Miedo verdadero. Se preguntaba por qué estaba en aquél lugar. Gritó. O lo intentó. No salió más que un gemido ahogado de sus labios cerrados. Estaba amordazado con cinta aislante. Desesperado se removió y cayó de lado, haciéndose un daño atroz en el brazo izquierdo. El dolor le hizo recordar de inmediato, aunque ligeramente borroso.

Había caminado por la calle bastante ensimismado. Intentaba encontrar el sentido de los cuadros, de sus sueños, de la horrible sensación paralizante que le recorría desde hacía rato. No había respuesta a ninguna de sus cuestiones, únicamente un vacío existencial que se llenaba poco a poco con el aire de media tarde. Sus pasos habían sido inseguros y no sabía hacia donde se dirigía. Se vio arrastrado por sus propios pies al barrio antiguo, construido por los hombres mucho tiempo atrás. Callejones estrechos serpenteaban y se perdían entre sombras oscuras donde el sol no llegaba.

Dolor. Un golpe. Y estaba acorralado. Contra una pared. Bilbo sabía perfectamente quién era, conocía de memoria esas manos delicadas casi de mujer que lo sujetaban con fuerza y le hacían daño. Y conocía con totalidad esa boca fiera que se juntaba con la suya sin pedir permiso. Forcejeó, rechazó el contacto pero no sirvió de nada. Los dientes mordían y las manos arañaban. Continuó oponiendo resistencia y trató de escabullirse agachándose. Nada parecía funcionar. Lo siguiente fue la semiinconsciencia del enorme golpe en la cabeza. Ni siquiera supo reconocer el camino que tomó, en brazos de Smaug. Entre delirios sintió cómo lo desnudaba, sin reparos ni miramientos. Y luego lo ató.

Eso es exactamente lo que había pasado.

Bilbo apenas estaba recuperándose del choque de descubrir que su pareja, casi expareja, lo había secuestrado. Comenzó a temblar por el frío de sentir su cuerpo tan expuesto, sin su jersey, sin sus calcetines. Llevaba únicamente su ropa interior. Aterrorizado, avergonzado y repugnado se movió para levantarse y liberarse antes de que llegase Smaug. No lo logró.

Luz. Una puerta. Y luego la lámpara.

La sala estaba desolada, vacía casi por completo. Bilbo no era capaz de ver a su secuestrador, puesto que la puerta estaba a sus espaldas. Se acercó y lo levantó del suelo, dejando la silla en su posición inicial. Tomó su barbilla, permitiéndose mirarlo fijamente y sonriendo. Arrancó la cinta aislante de un único tirón. No le importó dañarlo. Nunca le había importado. Lo besó con fiereza y Bilbo no abrió la boca hasta que estiró de su cabello hacia atrás, con fuerza y desdén. Al sentir el rechazo de nuevo, estampó su mano contra su cara, dándole la bofetada más dolorosa que le había propinado jamás. Bilbo quedó absolutamente mudo. Sin evitarlo, lloró de miedo y pavor sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

—No te esfuerzes, hermoso. Nadie va a escucharte.—susurró en su oído, lamiéndolo posteriormente.

Bilbo cerró fuertemente los ojos, visiblemente disgustado. Tenía tanto miedo como cuando abusaba físicamente de él en su propia casa. Continuaba llorando.

—Por favor, Smaug, cariño, por favor.—suplicó.

Su única respuesta fue vendar sus ojos con un pañuelo de seda que Bilbo ya conocía.

Smaug se acercó a él mucho más, peligrosamente. Lo recorría con las manos, casi ansioso. Pellizcó sus pezones, logrando un pequeño gemido de dolor del chico bajo él. Su otra mano se dirigió a sus boxer, rozándolos y tratando de estimularlo ligeramente.

—Para, Smaug...—murmuró Bilbo. No podía gritar. El miedo le paralizaba.—No me toques, por favor. Suéltame y lo haré yo, y seremos felices.—añadió, tratando de convencerlo.

—Sigue suplicando, Bilbo. Y quizá no te mate después de esto.—concedió.

El pecho de Bilbo dio un salto. Angustiado, cerrada su garganta. Sabía lo mucho que su pareja-ex-pareja estaba disfrutando con sus lloriqueos. Sabía que adoraba su piel suave de chico recién salido de la adolescencia. Sabía que adoraba su pene, inflamable y tan delicado como el resto de él. Bilbo lloraba conforme Smaug lamía su piel y apretaba sus músculos. No lo veía, no sabía qué tramaba Smaug y eso hacía la situación mucho más asquerosa.

Recibió otra bofetada bajo la orden de:—deja de llorar, maricón.

Smaug lo desató de la silla, manteniendo sus manos firmemente unidas en su espalda y los pies del mismo modo. Lo levantó sin apenas esfuerzo. Bilbo se hizo daño, muchísimo daño, con las cuerdas y algo metálico a lo que le da con los pies sin querer.

Lo siguiente que notó fue una superfície de madera lisa bajo su pecho. Smaug no había hecho ninguna concesión, había depositado todo el pecho de Bilbo sobre la mesa y había permitido que los pies quedaran en el suelo. Trató de darle una patada pero fue incapaz. Bilbo era artista, no luchador.

Sabía perfectamente lo que se avecinaba y comenzó a suplicar con unos gritos mucho más desgarradores.

—Por favor, Smaug, por favor. Por todo lo que hemos pasado. No me hagas esto, Smaug. Por favor.—rogaba una y otra vez.

—No soy yo el que ha dejado sin explicaciones a su pareja. Ni soy yo el que liga con desconocidos en medio de la ciudad. No soy yo la putita, Bilbo. Yo soy el amo. Y tú me tienes que complacer.—enfurecido, desató los tobillos de Bilbo y abrió sus piernas sin miramientos.

Disfrutaba sobremanera tener a Bilbo en esa posición, con su precioso culito expuesto frente a él. Indefenso. Doblegado. Inmóvil. Sometido. Suyo. Podía hacer lo que quisiera con él. Y Bilbo únicamente encontraba consuelo imaginando aquellos ojos azules, rogando al cielo que apareciese, como había hecho una vez, y matase a Smaug. Que le volviese a pegar, que no dejara de hacerlo hasta que dejara de respirar. Se hundió en sus pensamientos y recuerdos y trató de resistir, de no derrumbarse. Algún día se lo haría pagar. Fuese como fuese. Su boca continuó suplicando, pidiendo que parase, prometiendo que si le dejaba ir no diría nada ni lo denunciaría.

—¿Tienes miedo, Bolsón?—preguntó en su oído.

—Muchísimo.—confiesa aún llorando, su cabeza aplastada contra la superfície de madera de la mesa.—Suéltame, por favor...

—Genial.—murmuró. Bajó sus calzoncillos que continuaban puestos y Bilbo entró en un pánico aún más atroz del que había sufrido anteriormente.—No lo entiendes, Bilbo. Eres mío. Te tengo aquí.—explicó mientras introducía uno de sus dedos dentro de él. Lo había lubricado, no por Bilbo sino por él mismo, para no dañarse. Bilbo gritó, la intromisión fue absurdamente dolorosa.— Justo como quiero. Y vas a sufrir. Y vas a desear no haber contado nuestro secreto. Vas a desear que tu nuevo novio, el tío que se atrevió a pegarme, no se hubiera cruzado en nuestra feliz vida.—crueles. Sus palabras fueron crueles. Bilbo no lo entendía.

—¡Duele!—gritó.

—¡Te gusta que duela, puta!—respondió Smaug, arañando su espalda sin miramientos, haciéndolo sangrar. Introdujo otro dedo, esta vez sin lubricar, y Bilbo sintió que moría.

Doblegado, abierto de piernas, con los calzones bajados y los dedos de su expareja dentro suyo. Se sentía humillado, destruído.

Pero el dragón no es un ser paciente. Quería meterla, necesitaba meterla. Necesitaba sentirlo a su alrededor. Y no le importó no haberlo dilatado suficiente porque embistió con un golpe seco, gruñendo. Bilbo no pudo hacer más que gritar, desesperado, de dolor. Era demasiado grande y estaba demasiado dentro de él. No le gustaba. Nunca le había gustado el sexo, de cualquier modo. Sentía que Smaug iba demasiado deprisa pero eso, en cierto modo, le alivió. Cuanto más deprisa fuese más rápido terminaría el tormento.

No sabía cuánto se había equivocado.

Smaug lo golpeaba. Lo golpeaba fuertemente. Sus manos aferraban las nalgas de Bilbo y las estrujaban, clavaban las uñas, las arrastraban, hacían surgir la sangre, estiraban de su pelo hacia atrás, golpeaban su espalda. Lo único que Smaug tenía en mente era lastimarlo, hacerle tanto daño como para que no lo olvidase.

Decidió que no quería hacerlo más, de modo que lo giró, puso sus piernas sobre sus hombros (ignorando el hecho de que las manos atadas de Bilbo a su espalda le pudieran dislocar el hombro) y retiró el pañuelo que cubría sus ojos.

—Mírame, Bilbo. Mírame bien. Porque va a ser la última vez que me veas y voy a disfrutarlo.—amenazó. Bilbo cerró los ojos, agotado y dolorido. La mano de Smaug, sin embargo, no le permitió hacerlo ya que golpeó con fuerza su mejilla, y estiró de su cabello.—He dicho. Que. Me. Mires. Desgraciado.

—No...—murmuró.

Pero finalmente se rindió, abrió los ojos, y dejó que Smaug hiciera. Dejó que lo golpease, que lo dañase, que su propia entrada sangrase violentamente, que su piel no volviera a ser tersa jamás. El tormento casi finalizó cuando Smaug rugió y se corrió, se quedó dentro de él unos instantes antes de sacarla y dejarlo tirado sobre la mesa, con las piernas abiertas y el semen escurriéndose entre sus nalgas. No podía moverse. Smaug dejó caer unas llaves frías sobre el estómago de Bilbo.

—Si quieres irte ahí tienes las llaves. No tardes, mañana volverá el dueño.—aseguró antes de caminar hacia la puerta. No lo desató. Lanzó un beso al aire y un guiño.—No me olvides, Bilbo.

_Cuando la soledad lo invadió y se dio cuenta de lo que había realmente pasado, lloró con tanta fuerza como su cuerpo se lo permitió. _

_El Dragón había derrotado al Hobbit._

_Era un__** fraude. **_

_Un saqueador inútil._

**_Bilbo era un inútil._**

_Y estaba sucio._

_Jamás volvería a yacer con alguien. _

**_Jamás._**

**_N/A: _**Si lees esto y no has leído el capítulo, gracias.(?) Porque hubieras acabado con el corazón destrozado como yo. El resumen es, básicamente, que Bilbo es violado por Smaug. Muy violado. Con mucho dolor. Probablemente tenga que ir al médico. (?)


	12. Alcohol y Caramelos

¡Hola de nuevo! Os dije que intentaría actualizar regularmente y creo que estoy cumpliendo. ^^ Muchísimas gracias a los comentarios, como ya sabréis estoy enferma y me cuesta muchísimo pensar con claridad pero después de la cosa tan horrible que le hice ayer a Bilbo ¡No podía dejarlo ahí!

Perdóname Tolkien porque he pecado utilizando tus personajes para mis fines macabros. ¡HURT/CONFORT! Disfrutad, porque a mí personalmente me ha parecido muy tierno. ^^

Advertencia: Alcoholismo, depresión y cosas feas.

**10. Alcohol y Caramelo.**

_Y seré el perro guardián de tus sueños preferidos._

El sonido quedaba amortiguado por el embotamiento de sus sentidos en ese ambiente mal iluminado y repleto de olores terribles que no ubicaba -calcetines sucios, alcohol, sexo, jarabe para niños- pero él no quedaba amedrentado por su entorno. Bebió un trago de su vaso, distraído. Era inquietante la perspectiva de una vida nueva sentado en aquel taburete roto de metal que se inclinaba hacia la izquierda.

Desaparecida toda la fe, abandonó su mente cuando comenzó a sonar música de fondo. Era consciente de que debería sentir dolor de cabeza, que en aquél local jamás hacían sonar nada que cumpliese los decibelios saludables para sus oídos. Pero no escuchaba, sólo sentía. La vibración de la batería se mezclaba con el sonido de su corazón ajetreado que repicaba en sus tímpanos y desprendía un extraño calor en sus sentidos.

Terminó la dulce mezcla con una mueca de asco mientras hacía un gesto que en otras circunstancias se consideraría obsceno y el camarero se acercó a él, sabiendo de antemano qué quería. Había pagado por adelantado y no se había molestado en conjuntar las bebidas alcohólicas. Quería mezclarlas y mezclarse con ellas y morir en los dulces brazos del olvido y el abandono.

Era extraño porque él no bebía bajo ninguna circunstancia. Al menos no últimamente. Ciertamente unas semanas antes había sentido la debilidad de la caída y había cedido al impulso de la promesa de felicidad, pero había sido más droga y menos alcohol. Aquella noche, sin embargo, era alcohol profundo y seco. Quizá aderezado con granadina o Sprite, a veces con cola. Nada más.

Perdió la consciencia cuando comenzó a beber absenta azul a morro de la botella que él mismo llevaba encima. Se despidió con un saludo que creyó que era amable y que, en realidad, sonó más como un berrido. Todo seguido se adentró en la oscuridad y el frío de una noche de febrero.

No supo exactamente cómo lograba realizar sus movimientos. Un pie detrás de otro. Poco a poco. Con esfuerzo. Trataba de equilibrarse con las manos. Había perdido la coordinación de los músculos de su cuerpo. Y los ojos ya no conectaban con el cerebro. Todo era borroso. Todo era difícil. Todo costaba mucho trabajo.

Sintió nauseas y se dejó caer al suelo. No miró si había alguien cerca, si la acera estaba sucia, si podía hacerse daño. Relajó sus músculos y cayó. Como un saco. El dolor le hizo gemir pero no era nada. Nada comparado con el dolor que se había apoderado de su orgullo, de su autoestima, de sus ganas de vivir.

Cerró los ojos y se rindió al sueño. Se mareó al hacerlo pero no encontró las fuerzas ni las ganas de tratar de levantarse. Sólo la sensación de final.

—Voy a morirme.—murmuró.—Y nadie va a llorar cuando lo haga.

Se rompió del todo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de sus ojos y llevó sus rodillas hasta su pecho, convulsionando por las contracciones de su abdomen al llorar amargamente.

—Lo odio.—decía, entre hipidos—. Y me odio a mí mismo.—continuaba.

Era un espectáculo lamentable. Una bolita pequeña y desgraciada sobre el sucio suelo de la calle. A su alrededor pasaba la gente, festejando sus propósitos. Cerca, alguna chica intoxicada vomitaba sin pausa.

Unos ojos azules encontraron su maltrecho cuerpo.

Devastado.

Decepcionado.

Loco de ira.

Angustiado.

Triste.

Una mano cálida se posó sobre su cuello, tratando de tomar su temperatura aproximada. Un gemido escapó de sus labios con el contacto. Bilbo estaba frío. Muy frío. Se desprendió de su propia chaqueta y tapó al chico en el suelo. Rebuscó en su bolsa y extrajo una botella de agua a la que le quedaba menos de la mitad. Estiró de Bilbo hasta incorporarlo. Bilbo se deshacía en lágrimas y no parecía siquiera notar la presencia masculina cerca suyo. Las manos ajenas acunaron su cara delirante mientras no dejaba de repetir las mismas palabras inconexas, una tras otra.

—Déjame. Vete. No me toques. Fuera. Déjame. No.

Sus ojos no parecían verlo.

Estaba desquiciado.

Fuera de sí.

Loco de atar.

Borracho.  
>Perdido.<p>

Solo.

No pudo soportarlo. Era incapaz de verlo allí.

Thorin llevaba su corazón en el puño y se preguntaba continuamente qué podía hacer, cómo podía tratar de salvar al pequeño saco de huesos y carne deshecho en el suelo, llorando sin cesar.

No habló. No dijo nada. Se incorporó y sin esfuerzo aparente cargó al más joven entre sus brazos. Vio el terror plasmado en sus ojos al sentirse volar pero tras varios largos minutos de camino cedió finalmente al sueño envolvente. Se debatía y sudaba. Temblaba incluso con la enorme chaqueta de Thorin a su alrededor, protegiéndolo del frío.

Caminó en silencio amenazando con la mirada a cualquiera que se atreviese a comentar demasiado alto lo extraño de la situación.

Se fundió con las sombras de la calle oscura, mojada, temblorosa.

-.-.-.-

Sudaba copiosamente. Lo había tumbado sobre el sofá nada más llegar a su cómodo y sencillo apartamento, y lo había dejado ahí mientras él mismo trataba de prepararse algo sencillo para cenar. A las cinco de la mañana. Un viernes.

Con el sencillo sandwitch en la mano se arrodilló cerca de Bilbo y tocó su cabello con sumo cuidado. Sus manos eran enormes en comparación al pequeño y sonrió sabiendo que eso no había cambiado en todos aquellos años. Lo veía dormir y se preguntaba muchas cosas. ¿Por qué habría estado bebiendo? ¿Por qué se había matado a sí mismo con una botella de absenta azul y todo lo que quiera que hubiere bebido antes? ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Por qué?

Lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Lo había conocido tantas veces y en tantos lugares inverosímiles que era incapaz de lamentarse y culparse por su destino. Todo era parte de su enorme error. Bilbo sufría porque él no había hecho nada para impedirlo.

Vomitó. Thorin maldijo un instante sabiendo perfectamente cuáles eran los efectos secundarios del alcohol y no habiendo tomado medidas. Pero más tarde limpiaría el suelo, que al fin y al cabo era de mármol. Recogió la cabeza de Bilbo con cuidado.

Se fijó que en su cuello adornaba una joya macabra que surgía de su misma piel. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Era prácticamente imposible. Enorme. De oscuro color y extraña apariencia. Era un golpe.

Thorin sabía que no debía hacerlo. Que mejor se retiraba a dormir y al día siguiente averiguaría cosas. Pero su instinto y su impulsividad ganaron. Había esperado demasiado tiempo y tenía demasiadas incógnitas dentro de su cabeza. Lo levantó del sofá y Bilbo apenas respondió. Lo llevó hasta la ducha, no le preocupó mojar una silla que puso en el plato de la ducha. Dejó a Bilbo semidesnudo, únicamente con sus calzoncillos. Fue entonces cuando se quedó sin respiración.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Bilbo?—susurró más para sí que para el chico desgarrado. Acarició su cabello, triste y desolado.

—¡No me toques! ¡Déjame!—gritó de pronto el pequeño, que había abierto los ojos, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. —No me hagas daño...—gimoteó.

Estaba medio ausente y Thorin no podía culparlo por asustarse. Lloraba y rompía su corazón en mil pedazos. La imagen frente a si le superaba.

El artista estaba encogido sobre una silla de madera, otra vez (aunque Thorin, por supuesto, no tenía ni idea del horror que había vivido), llorando. Pero lo que mataba al mayor era la imagen plasmada sobre la otrora suave piel de su pequeño. Estaba herido y arañado, algunos rasguños todavía sangraban y por todo su cuerpo comenzaban a aparecer feas contusiones violetas, amarillas y rojas. Parecía un cuadro doloroso. El odio se acumuló en el corazón de Thorin con toda la furia de la que disponía. Le habían hecho daño. Incluso su cara era diferente y uno de sus ojos permanecía cerrado. No se había fijado anteriormente debido a que su cabello, de nuevo casi tan largo como al principio de su relación con Smaug, tapaba su mirada cegada por el alcohol.

—No es momento, Bilbo. Tienes que limpiarte.—gruñó Thorin, encendiendo el agua.

Por algún extraño motivo había sonado mucho más peligroso de lo que pretendía. Después de tanto tiempo esperando no quería asustarlo ni ser rudo pero lo era. El agua cayó sobre la piel del poeta, templada, e hizo que se sobresaltara. Con todo el cuidado del mundo empapó una esponja y puso jabón, frotando con delicadeza el cuerpo tembloroso bajo él. Al parecer el alcohol había afectado a todos sus sentidos de modo que se dejó que hacer, resignado a los deseos del mayor. Algo en su interior se sorprendió cuando se limitó a limpiarlo y no trató de abusar de él.

Thorin lo secó con una toalla haciendo incapié en cuidar las heridas, algunas de ellas bastante feas. Bilbo gemía bajo su toque, cegado por el dolor que se apoderaba de él con el contacto. Lo dejó sentado sobre su cama, sin ropa esta vez (el propio Bilbo había retirado sus calzoncillos). Intentó no mirarlo pero era complicado y, de todos modos, curar esos rasguños era primordial. Ayudado de un algodón y un poco de Povidona Yodada (de color rojo, antiséptica), comenzó a limpiar y vendar las heridas que peor aspecto tenían, simplemente limpiar las leves y aplicar un poco de anticoagulante en los horribles moratones que le habían salido. En determinado momento mientras Bilbo simplemente se dejaba hacer, notó que su brazo estaba torcido. Se extrañó y palpó su omóplato. Al parecer se lo había recolocado él mismo y no de forma exitosa.

—Perdóname.—dijo antes de estirar de su antebrazo y desencajar el hueso.

El grito debajo de él provocó un dolor mayor que el que él mismo había infligido. Notó golpes en su propio antebrazo y en su estómago, propinados con el brazo derecho de su acompañante.

—Cálmate.—ordenó mientras se lo colocaba correctamente, haciendo desaparecer el dolor casi inmediatamente. —Te lo habías encajado mal.—explicó.

Se apartó de él y consiguió uno de sus pijamas. Se lo puso, guiando todos sus movimientos torpes y cansados de mente ausente, y lo recostó en la cama, acunándolo y tapándolo con las manta que él utilizaba y otra que había ido a buscar al salón. Sabía que Bilbo tendría frío. Lo conocía.

—No te haré daño, pequeño. Te lo prometo.—murmuró besando su frente.

Permaneció junto a él sentado, acariciando su ahora húmedo cabello, tocando con suavidad sus delicadas facciones. Trataba de consolarlo pero él no había aprendido nunca a consolar a aquellos seres tan pequeños e indefensos. ¿Cómo podría hacerle entender que quería lo mejor para él? ¿Que no permitiría que nadie lo lastimase.

El cuerpo tembloroso había dejado de llorar y únicamente miraba al vacío. Perdido. Mientras cedía lentamente al sueño cálido y reconfortante. Thorin maldijo. No le gustaba verle así.

**Odiaba. Verlo. Así. **

Mataría a quienquiera que le hubiera hecho eso.

Y, de hecho, tenía bastante claro quién había sido.

Por el momento guardaría su sueño.

_Todo el tiempo que hiciera falta._

Ojos azules observándolo con temor.

_**N/A:**_ ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Y sobre todo gracias a Mel, Tai, Tris y todos vosotros, personitas que comentáis y me hacéis feliz. Sois mi inspiración, gracias por existir ;W;


	13. Trueque de Errores

¡No sabéis lo que daría por escuchar a los enanos cantar 'Ay Ho! Ay Ho! A casa a descansar! Ay ho! Ay ho! Ay ho! Ay ho! Ay ho!'. Sería feliz. En serio. Blanca-Bilbo y los trece enanitos. Creo que lo escribiré algún día.

A lo que iba... ¡Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por la gran aceptación que está teniendo esto! Creo que después de tanto sufrimiento merecíais este capítulo. Se me ha ocurrido mientras escuchaba la canción _'Trade Mistakes' de Panic! At the Disco._ Lo cierto es que no veo a Thorin escuchando ese tipo de música pero como a mí me gusta y soy su escritora... ¡que se aguante!

**Disclaimer:** Toooodo pertenece a Tolkien, así que me perdone mucho, porque he pecado. Y HE PECADO A LO GRANDE.

**Advertencias generales:** Depresión, alcoholismo, hablar sobre suicidio, malos tratos, en definitiva, cosas feas.

**Advertencia especial del capítulo:** **FLUFF. MUCHO FLUFF.** TANTO FLUFF QUE ME MUERO DE AZÚCAR EN SANGRE.

Dedicado con todo mi amor a **Ilywen** y su adicción al té. Y a** Tris**, que me estuvo pasando cosas azucaradas de AKMU y Beast. Y a **Tai**, claro, que creo que estaba deprimida por lo que he leído en Twitter... ¡Os quiero! (Si queréis contactar conmigo en twitter, sólo tenéis que buscar a _ Namira_art_ )

Además quiero agradecer enormemente a la genial artista de deviantart AlyTheKitten que dibuja mucho KilixFili y me acaba de dedicar un dibujo para algo que saldrá por aquí próximamente. 3 ( alythekitten. deviantart art/ CofeeShop-Au-Remake-505831780 ¡Quitad los espacios!)

**11. Trueque de Errores**

_No dormiré esta noche (No mientras sigas brillando tan fuerte)_

Sudor. Sudor recorriendo sus párpados, su frente. Sudor quemando su espina dorsal y luego mandando descargas heladas. Sudor mojando por completo las sábanas, la cama. Sudor inundando el cuarto con su olor. Sudor en forma de gotas perlando sus pestañas, su cabello limpio.

Y la mirada azul fija en su cuerpo.

Labios mordiéndose.

Preocupación.

Ojos que se abren.

Aterrorizados.

Una mano.

Una mano tomando sus manos.

Una caricia.

En su mejilla.

Con cuidado. Con mucho cuidado.

Un susurro.

Unos labios.

Sobre su frente.

—_Tranquilo, Bilbo. Estoy aquí. _

Un susurro.

Miradas que se encuentran.

Un asentimiento.

Se aferra a esa mano.

La atesora.

—_No te vayas._—murmura.

—_Velaré tu sueño._—responde.

Cierra los ojos.

Duerme de nuevo.

Pero no se mueve.

No se aparta.

Cambia sus errores por sueños.

Sueños que le entrega a Bilbo.

Sueños de esperanza.

Deseos de felicidad.

Un pensamiento oculto de agonía.

Ha perdido la cuenta del número de veces en que ha despertado, aterrorizado. Ya no sabe cómo podría consolarlo. No sabe qué hacer para calmarlo, para ahuyentar sus demonios, los horrores que lo persiguen. Le duele su propia impotencia. Permanece quieto, sentado en el borde del colchón. Bilbo abraza su mano como si le fuese la vida en ello. Cuando lo hace, parece relajarse.

No demasiado.

En seguida vuelven las pesadillas. Y se retuerce de nuevo. Y suda más. Murmura. Tiene miedo. Llora. Cada lágrima golpea su corazón y lo derrota. Poco a poco. Lo ha visto morir tantas veces y sufrir demasiado... Pero de eso no ha perdido la cuenta. Y, pese a ello, nunca lo había observado tan asustado, tan aterrorizado. Nunca tan frágil. Ni enfrentándose a un dragón había sido tan pequeño, tan insignificante.

—Déjame, Smaug. No me toques. Déjame.—llora.

Quiere abrazarlo pero no lo hace. Quiere besarlo. Quiere protegerlo.

Bilbo confirma sus sospechas.

Y Thorin quiere matar a Smaug.

Quiere matar al maldito lagarlo.

Quiere que se retuerza, que suplique por su vida.

Quiere extraer sus intestinos y hacérselos tragar.

Poco a poco.

Para darle tiempo a digerirlos.

Para ver cómo se desangra.

Para que quede tan aterrorizado como Bilbo en estos momentos.

Pero, de nuevo, no se mueve.

Aprieta su mano.

Transmite tranquilidad a Bilbo.

Susurra en su oído.

—_Todo está bien, pequeño. Ya no te va a hacer daño._—repite, una y otra vez.

Se jura que va a protegerlo.

Y la noche pasa.

En vela.

Sin cerrar los ojos un instante.

No descansa.

No puede descansar.

No puede abandonarlo.

Sale el sol.

Se posa en su mirada.

Luego marca a Bilbo.

_Dorado._

Parece un muñeco roto con cabellos de oro.

Un muñeco que han estrellado contra una pared.

_Un muñeco abandonado._

Cuando finalmente despierta, Thorin se ha rendido y yace sobre las sábanas la mitad superior de su cuerpo, la otra en el suelo. Bilbo lo observa durante unos eternos minutos en los que presta especial atención a su cabello largo y ondulado que permanece desparramado alrededor de su cabeza, en todas las direcciones posibles. Despeinado. Con algunos nudos. De pronto suelta su mano, fijándose en que la sostenía con fuerza. No evita sonrojarse, ahora que nadie le ve.

No sabe cómo ha llegado ahí pero reconoce a su compañero de cama. Que no está en la cama. Ni parece su compañero. No hay señal alguna de que haya sucedido nada entre ambos excepto el pijama sobre su cuerpo y la ausencia de ropa interior. Se asusta, ligeramente, y se encoge sobre sí mismo. A pesar de las pesadillas sufridas a lo largo de la noche recuerda pequeños fragmentos. Se ha despertado y ha observado esos ojos azules clavados en los suyos. Preocupados. Ha escuchado palabras de consuelo. Y finalmente ha podido dormir.

La mano que ha soltado se mueve, se cierra sobre las sábanas y un gemido surge de la cabeza que descansa en el colchón. Parece gruñir cuando se incorpora, medio dormido. Bilbo, irreflexivo, estira uno de sus brazos y acomoda el pelo de Thorin, poniéndolo tras su oreja. Se extraña de no ver las trenzas con las que lo conoció.

Thorin parpadea, perplejo.

_"¿Acaba de tocar mi pelo?"_ se pregunta, incapaz de asimilarlo.

Bilbo retira su mano y la esconde entre las sábanas.

—¿Puedo ponerme… mi ropa?—pregunta, sonrojado aún, pero más preocupado que otra cosa.

Si Thorin supiera las cosas que pasan por la cabeza de su acompañante se sentiría avergonzado. Bilbo intenta recordar algo más del transcurso de la noche. La última vez que había estado completamente consciente había pagado a un camarero por una cantidad ingente de alcohol. Lo siguiente que recuerda son fragmentos: Él sentado en una silla. Una esponja frotando su cuerpo y limpiándole. Ojos tranquilizadores en medio de una pesadilla. Inconexos. Bilbo tiene la sensación de que ha sucedido algo más durante la noche. No sabe si fue un sueño o parte de la realidad. Esas manos recorriendo su cuerpo completo. Esos labios tocando lugares prohibidos. Ese cabello contra su pecho, haciéndole cosquillas.

Trata de serenarse. Aparta cualquier pensamiento de su mente.

Thorin reacciona.

—Eh...—duda, pensando.—No he lavado tu ropa. Puedo dejarte algo mío si no te importa.—ofrece, nervioso. Intenta no hacer nada que le perjudique.

—¿Lavar mi ropa?—pregunta Bilbo, sin entenderlo. No recuerda haberse ensuciado.

—Te encontré revolcándote en el suelo. Luego vomitaste sobre tí mismo.—explicó Thorin levantándose y abriendo su armario de puertas correderas de cristal templado traslúcido blanco.—No podía dejar que durmieses así.

Rebusca hasta dar con algo que le vaya pequeño. Una camiseta negra de un grupo llamado "Panic! At the disco" que no recuerda haberse puesto desde los trece años (cuando aún escuchaba grupos no demasiado ruidosos y se contentaba con melodías y guitarras acústicas) y un pantalón que compró por internet tiempo atrás, cuando no sabía utilizar bien el ordenador y no había seleccionado bien la talla. Se lo tiende a Bilbo, junto con un calzoncillo propio y un par de calcetines.

—Iré a… prepararte algo para desayunar...—indica, perdido. Ahora que Bilbo está despierto ha perdido toda la confianza que la noche le había otorgado.

Huye a la cocina sin hacer ruido, abandonando a Bilbo a su merced contra la ropa tan extraña y que tan poco va con él.

.-.-.

Cuando Bilbo emerge de la habitación, Thorin ya ha preparado café y ha conseguido rescatar un croisant del fondo del armario que decide que no puede ser tan malo, aunque no recuerda haberlo comprado. Dwalin lo hizo, probablemente. Al observar al pequeño, se queda sin palabras. La camiseta le va un poco justa pero hace el apaño, y los pantalones son casi perfectos. Se ha calzado sus propios zapatos y parece avergonzado.

—Sírvete, Bilbo.—ofrece.

Se dirige a la mesilla del salón y rescata el smartphone de Bilbo, sin batería desde hacía dos días. Se lo devuelve a su dueño legítimo.

—Anoche intenté contactar con tu familia, pero no tenía ningún cargador para tu teléfono y...—comienza a disculparse Thorin, incómodo, removiendo el azúcar de su café.

—Está bien, desconocido. No te preocupes.—le frena Bilbo, bebiendo su café con visible nerviosismo.—No hay nadie a quien llamar. Nadie a quien yo le importe, al menos.—añade, con visible tristeza, guardándolo en el bolsillo del pantalón prestado.

Thorin se siente desfallecer. Bilbo parece indefenso, frágil, parece asustado, roto, infeliz. Bilbo está deprimido. Es entonces cuando toma su determinación con más potencia. Para hacer que le recuerde, para hacerle feliz, para que su vida deje de ser miserable. Tiene que enfocarlo todo de otro modo. No puede acercarse a él como si fuera un loco. Las cosas ya no funcionan así. Estira su mano y consigue un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo. Garabatea en él con descuido mientras la mirada de ojos mezclados, verdes y miel, está absolutamente fija en él.

—Toma. Es mi número. Cuando tengas un problema y no haya nadie a quien llamar, puedes llamarme a mí. —ofrece, dándole el papel doblado a Bilbo.—Me llamo Thorin, por cierto. No me guardes como _'desconocido'_.—añade con una sonrisa jovial en la cara. Él, incapaz de sonreír, está haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de su vida por ser dulce con el chico desvalido que tiene enfrente.

Bilbo lo sujeta entre sus dedos, indeciso. Lo guarda en su bolsillo, junto al teléfono móvil, y continúa estático en su lugar.

—Yo...

Intenta agradecérselo, decirle que es el mejor gesto que nadie ha tenido con él en toda su vida. Sin embargo no le conoce, no confía en él. No puede creer sus palabras, no puede creer que estará ahí para protegerle de cualquier cosa que lo ataque.

—Debería irme.—murmura, levantándose, apartando a un lado todos los pensamientos demasiado positivos.

Nadie va a quererlo.

Nunca.

Nadie va a ser amable.

No sin un interés oculto que se mostrará en el peor momento.

Bilbo tiene miedo.

Tiene miedo de continuar frente a esos ojos azules que prometen más de lo que pueden dar.

Tiene miedo de creerle.

Tiene miedo de atesorar su teléfono y llamarlo.

Y que no conteste.

_O que conteste. _

Tiene miedo de que le cuide cuando esté mal, de que continúe acunándole en sus pesadillas.

Tiene miedo de que se quede en su vida.

_Y de que no lo haga. _

—Muchas gracias por… bueno. Ya lo sabes.

Desvía su mirada.

Pero Thorin resiste.

No le retiene.

No le abraza.

No le fuerza.

Se contiene.

Y cree que verlo salir por la puerta es el mayor esfuerzo que ha hecho jamás.

Si lo detiene ahora, no podrá dejar que se vaya de nuevo.

Un golpe de la puerta indica que ya no está.

Y deja escapar todo el aire.

La tensión.

La decepción.

Y la angustia.

Pero también deja escapar

-aunque sólo sea un poquito-

la felicidad.

_La felicidad de volverlo a ver._

La iluminación de las velas es tétrica y cruel. No parece un lugar de bondad. En ningún caso aporta la confianza necesaria. No proporciona seguridad e igualdad. Ahí eres pequeño. Insignificante. No eres nada. Las paredes son frías, altas, se funden en el techo oscuro, que no se ve. Los bancos, de madera, parecen roídos por el tiempo. Suena música. Un coro. Cantan una oda a los Valar. La poca luz exterior penetra a través de mosaicos de cristal traslúcido de colores, formando historias, leyendas. Traga saliva. Sus zapatos, aunque son zapatillas de deporte, hacen demasiado ruido. Rebota en las paredes y vuelve a él. No tiene esperanza de hallar respuestas. No posee la fe necesaria para creer en el Hacedor. No es capaz de hallar una pizca de bondad e inocencia dentro de sí.

Pese a ello -sus dudas, sus temores, la falta de fé- se arrodilla.

Frente a sí mismo hay una estatua de cristal. Resplandece en el interior de la catedral. Las velas hacen surgir brillos de colores de cada costado de la figura. Es una doncella. La más hermosa que haya morado la tierra. Sin rostro esculpido. Es la representación de Tinúviel. La doncella del hacedor. La que rechazó su inmortalidad a cambio de una vida junto a su amor.

Bilbo se siente sobrecogido y un pequeño cántico surge de su corazón. Cálido. Se siente en paz. Por primera vez se siente en paz, arrodillado frente al altar de Lúthien -Tinúviel-. Busca respuestas pero encuentra el hermoso silencio, un silencio que le devuelve un poquito la esperanza, una pizca de fé y alguna que otra motivación para vivir.

No hay misa. Y quizá debió ir en otro momento. Pero está allí. El resto de presentes desaparece. Sólo él. Él frente a la estatua de Lúthien. Y más allá de la doncella, Ilúvatar. Su brillo en el mismísimo pecho de la doncella, su brillo prometiendo a Bilbo que todo va a ir bien.

Bilbo no cree en el hacedor pero durante unos instantes se permite hacerlo. Cierra sus ojos y descansa.

Una única súplica en sus labios.

—Por favor…

_**Y nada más.**_


	14. Para encontrarte

**¡Bienvenidos al capítulo más tardío del mundo! **Como ya sabrá cualquiera que me lea por twitter, estamos de exámenes en la universidad y ayer estudié de verdad por primera vez así que no pude publicar absolutamente nada. ¡Lo positivo es que APROBÉ! Así que DE MOMENTO soy libre. Hasta mañana o pasado, que me tocan más exámenes.

Gracias por dedicar vuestro tiempo a leerme. Lo cierto es que me da **miedo** publicar capítulos nuevos porque he puesto las expectativas tan altas que me aterroriza que los capítulos a continuación no lleguen al nivel... No sé. Igual son cosas mías, pero me da miedo que de pronto mi historia se convierta en un romance más de tipo 'te amo' 'y yo a ti' 'yo más!' como algún que otro Bagginshield que leí por ahí en ao3.

De nuevo Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, así que suplico a Tolkien que me perdone porque estoy pecando MUCHO. 3

**Aclaración:** El sueño se ambienta en el siglo de las luces, el 1.700. Lo he cuadrado para que sea más o menos el mismo siglo. París, Francia, 1.713 de la Cuarta Edad (La edad de los hombres). Lo digo para que no os quedéis con cara de ¿qué me está contando esta mujer?

**12. Para encontrarte**

Era ya más de medianoche en la ciudad sin sueño. París, lleno de luz y color, no dormía; pero tampoco existía como lo hacía durante el día, iluminado de alegría. La lóbrega tierra albergaba a aquellos que pretendían parecer muertos en su desasosiego y todo aquél con espíritu idealista surgía de los portales, cual muerto de la tumba, con taciturnas pisadas huecas, pretendiendo no ser escuchadas ni seguidas.

Bilbo abrió los ojos en la quietud aparente de la noche. Había permanecido dormido desde temprana hora de la tarde, cansado tras el viaje. Sin poder evitar soñar con esos ojos azules de nuevo. Sus pies, descalzos, alcanzaron los zapatos de charol negro que descansaban en el suelo. Se deslizó fuera de las sábanas y, con apenas una capa roja de terciopelo y un sombrero que le cubría el rostro, en poco tiempo estaba en la calle.

Pisadas desconocidas en el pavimento. Apresurado, trataba de no perderse en el laberinto de siluetas extrañas y desconocidos en las esquinas; vivos o muertos, los ojos siempre vigilaban con desdén, infundiendo terror en sus víctimas. En cierto momento la brisa se levantó e hizo volar su sombrero. Lo vio desaparecer entre las sombras. Una figura se deslizó por uno de sus costados, un fantasma sin vida al cual no había de temer. Los muertos no pueden dañar a nadie mientras permanezcan enterrados.

Su mirada corría por cada una de las luces que iluminaban los callejones angostos y eternos, miles de ellos parecían retorcerse frente a él que, armado de impaciencia, trataba de encontrar el lugar de su cita. Los poetas buscaban hallar el espíritu de la revolución del pensamiento, descenderían al mismísimo averno si fuere necesario con tal de obtener resultado en su valerosa misión. Bilbo resbaló un instante por culpa de cierto líquido sin identificar que se había adherido a su calzado. No trastabilló sino que emprendió la nueva marcha con una resolución que tomaba raíz en lo más antiguo de su familia.

El sabor de la poesía en sus papilas gustativas y el inigualable olor de la música pura de un dulcémele hicieron que Bilbo buscase, con la mirada, un agujero en la pared. Orientándose bajo la luz de ciertas velas dentro de los hogares que iluminaban imágenes de cristos y cruces de plata ardientes, halló su destino.

Dos cadenas oscilaban en un travesaño que sobresalía de la pared y presentaban un letrero roído por las fauces del tiempo y la tempestad. Su fuente resultaba ilegible pero supo que aquello que había buscado se encontraba justo delante de sus narices. Movía los pies el poeta osado en las tinieblas con incierto giro y veloz destino. Resbalar por su faz sintió el aliento de la excitación ante una propuesta de felicidad incierta, ante la posibilidad de un desafío como no antes había hallado. Detuvo el ritmo finalmente frente a la puerta y tres veces la madera vieja golpeó. No tardó la respuesta en forma de corredera mirilla.

«¿Quién va?» preguntó una voz serena que ni finge valor, ni muestra miedo. Bilbo, con la voz encendida de pasión y excitación, suspiró y entregó su preciada invitación.

—Adelante.—habló la misma persona, esta vez con la puerta abierta. Se adentró en las tinieblas, con la seguridad de que jamás sería la misma persona, no una vez hallase a aquél que moraba en sus sueños.

El local respiraba mediante arrítmicos sonidos mezclados que danzaban entre sí. Consideró un desatino llamar a aquella la era de las luces, no cuando todo era tan oscuro. La ciudad no dormía pero, en aquél lóbrego paraje, creyó que podría abandonar su alma y deseo. El humo se acumulaba en el suelo, como niebla pegada a sus zapatos. Aquí y allá había té en pequeños vasos de delicado cristal, sobre mesas de extrañas formas y colores no identificables. La gente se arremolinaba en ellas y susurraba. Era un lugar perfecto.

En un rincón se alzaba una pequeña tarima y, a su lado, un hombre tocaba un arpa plateada. Las velas iluminaban la estancia compitiendo con las lámparas de aceite y otorgando al ambiente un cálido olor de desesperanza y poesía. Todo a la vez.

Se sentó en un pequeño cojín, lejos de la puerta y cerca de la tarima, a la espera. El tic tac de los relojes presentes parecía sincronizado con su pequeño corazón. En un puño lo cogió y mantuvo la cordura frente al té rosado que habían depositado en su mesa -pequeña, redonda y a ras de suelo- oliendo y reteniendo cada una de las magníficas partes de ese lugar.

La agonía se hizo presente en su ceño, fruncido. No aparecía. La persona que lo había citado no hacía acto de presencia. Todo parecía marchar de la forma más inesperada posible, con toques lentos y calientes de un reloj de té, de los engranajes de la imaginación, del frío que se acumulaba en sus manos. La carta expresaba claramente el deseo de reunión en ese local. ¿'Un paradis pour les criminels'? era su nombre. La música cesó de pronto mientras subía al estrado una persona sin rostro ni alma. Bilbo lo observó, paciente de nuevo dentro de su locura. ¿Quién era? Alto y delgado, los miraba a todos con el mismo aire de superioridad que ya acostumbraba a notar en la actitud de la clase alta parisina. Entre artistas eran todos iguales excepto ellos, que rechazaban la eliminación de su estatus en aquellos momentos. Sus ojos, amarillos, resplandecían con sus palabras.

Era, quizá, el poema más hermoso que Bilbo había escuchado jamás. En un perfecto francés con la rima consonante y una métrica asombrosa. Al bajar del escenario se dirigió a él y se sentó a su lado. Bilbo no cabía en sí de sorpresa. ¿Por qué?

—¿Disfruta usted la velada, joven y apuesto poeta?—preguntó, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—En efecto. Las luces y artes de París son… Asombrosos.—respondió, cortés. Había algo en su voz que lo atraía irremediablemente, que lo atrapaba y lo hechizaba.

—Aún no ha visto nada, pues, si es capaz de definirlo con palabras.—afirmó, pidiendo otra bebida con un único gesto de su muñeca. En silencio se le sirvió. —¿Se me permitiría sugerir que exprese su arte esta noche?—preguntó.

—En absoluto.—respondió Bilbo, ligeramente indignado pero embaucado por el agridulce olor que desprendía el desconocido.—No soy poseedor de un gran talento y no quisiera estropear la magnífica velada.—añadió.

—Eso, como ya sabrás, no importa. Somos artistas. El arte es lo que nos hace vivir, lo que nos hace sentir. El arte ilumina París, no las velas ni las lámparas. —insistió. Bilbo suspiró, levantándose con mucho cuidado, tratando de no estorbar a nadie. Inseguro, avanzó ante el estrado que había quedado libre por orden del desconocido.

—Bonsoir tout le monde—saludó con cuidado.—No pretendía que los acontecimientos me transportasen hasta la tarima esta noche, no en el Refugio Criminal aquí, en pleno París. Pero por cortesía del amable desconocido expresaré yo también mi pequeño talento, no tan magnificiente como los ya expuestos entre estos muros.

Aclaró su garganta, incómodo, y comenzó a recitar.

Sus palabras crearon formas imaginarias en el mismo aire que ellos respiraban. Moldearon los pensamientos y sueños de aquellos que escuchaban, se colaron en sus más íntimos sentimientos y destrozaron sus corazones sin pedir permiso. Su voz sonaba rota y desgarrada, acaeciendo el desencanto que el tiempo había impuesto en su existencia. Cada palabra era una nota y cada nota una lágrima y cada lágrima mojaba el alma de los presentes, la inundaba y nublaba su juicio.

Bilbo trajo la locura al Refugio Criminal. Y nadie se lo reprochó. La poesía, al fin y al cabo, fluía por sus venas.

Tras el escueto aplauso general, sobrio y desvanecido, descendió de la tarima, dispuesto a guardar asiento junto al atractivo desconocido. En su lugar no halló a nadie. Lo buscó con la mirada y allá lo vio, de pie, discutiendo en quedos susurros con el hombre que tocaba el arpa de plata. Bilbo se extrañó, si bien era cierto que no había música acompañándolo durante su pequeña performance no había creído posible que existiera alguien capaz de enemistarse con tan bellas manos que creaban la música más exquisita que sus oídos escucharon alguna vez.

El arpa y el hombre volvieron a tocar. Más pequeños. Minúsculos. Tal vez aterrorizados. En la faz del desconocido se formaba una sonrisa de tranquilidad que Bilbo, por algún motivo, creyó. No permitió que el extraño suceso mellara su consciencia y aguardó en compañía a aquél que lo había citado.

Había llegado la carta tiempo atrás, quizá incluso meses. Tuvo que abandonarlo todo en aquél instante. Sus pensamientos se mostraban confusos en su pequeño razonamiento. Abrió su diario y escribió con lánguida percepción, tratando de no olvidar un mísero detalle de lo acontecido el día anterior. Buscaba una pista, algo que se le hubiera pasado por alto, un motivo por el que su acompañante no estuviera a su lado esa terrible noche.

_«Escribí una nota en un papel, firmé con sangre y fue mi despedida. Un adiós final, un adiós que no tiene vuelta atrás. Jamás volverá a saber de mí pues en su vida no habré existido. Mirará al cielo y se preguntará dónde fue su ángel, como solía llamarme en su inocencia. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, recuerde mis labios sobre su cuello, tal vez recuerde el aroma a rosas que desprendía mi perfume y quizás el tono oscuro como la sangre del terciopelo de mi chaqueta. Tal vez recuerde mis ojos sobre los suyos. Y creerá que es un sueño, creerá que no he podido ser real. Luego leerá su poesía, leerá cada palabra y rogará al cielo por volverme a ver: un amor tan tangible jamás pudo ser inventado, jamás plasmado en papel. Mas no pertenezco a él, no volveré a ser su muso jamás. Puede que lo eche de menos... Era hermoso y sus palabras eran bellas canciones de esperanza. _

_Dejé un beso en sus labios antes de partir y es tarde para volver. La luna brilla en el cielo, llena. Permanezco sentada en los tibios y suaves cojines del carro cubierto en el que viajo: al amanecer lo agradeceré. Puedo ver pasar a mi lado árboles y lagos. ¿Por qué hago esto? Dejo mi hogar, o al menos lo que fue para mí durante diez años enteros. Él envejecerá y morirá lejos de mí pero no importa porque jamás lo amé. La calidez se desvanece de mi cuerpo poco a poco y vuelvo a ser yo, yo con su recuerdo en la piel, pero yo, al fin y al cabo. La pasión muere con la distancia. Hace tiempo debí buscarla..._

_Thorin de la casa de Durin._

_¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué este silencio, dama Luna? ¿Por qué no son respondidas mis dudas? _

_Siempre quise volver a Francia. Este será el camino que me lleve hasta allí, hasta el autor de la misteriosa carta que me hace marchar, abandonar mi lugar establecido._

_La carta ha sido escueta las tres mil veces que la he leído. Hay una dirección, una hora y un nombre. Se requiere presencia solitaria, sin acompañante. Y junto a la carta, un collar de plata con una bellota. He soñado tantas veces con ello, he vivido tantos años planteándome la existencia de otro mundo, de otro tiempo, que no he dudado en el momento de abandonar mi hogar, mi pequeña familia de dos -yo y él- para embarcarme en un periplo imposible.»_

El silencio se aposentó en Bilbo al ser completamente consciente de que no va a presentarse. Se preguntó tantas veces por qué se había dejado llevar, por qué había abandonado la comodidad en busca de la quimera de sus sueños. Por qué estaba en ese local y no en su casa, en la lejana España, junto al hombre que cuidaría de él por siempre aceptando que no le amase, sólo por mantenerlo a su lado.

El desconocido llamó su atención y le tendió un sobre, con cuidado. Guiñó uno de sus ojos y se levantó, ofreciéndole apoyo para hacer lo mismo.

—Guarda mi consejo. Será útil en el futuro.—aseguró entonces.

—¿Por qué estamos en pie?—preguntó Bilbo, confuso.

—Porque es tarde y usted debería marchar.—zanjó la conversación, mudo. Bilbo asintió, intrigado pero aceptando que el tal Thorin no aparecería.—Si gusta, puedo acompañarlo hasta su alojamiento.—ofreció.

El ajetreo causado por el desconocido poniéndose en pie -que, al parecer, había desembocado en la pausa de las interpretaciones- cesó cuando una mujer menuda expresó su desasosiego respecto a la vida en general. Bilbo había marchado ya y, desde luego, no sabía que aquella mujer moriría esa misma noche; no tenía ni idea de que acababa de hablar con su asesino y mucho menos tenía idea de que los dos ojos azules, desde el arpa, lo observaban. Con rabia. Con desesperanza. Con tristeza.

-.-.-

Despertó poco después, confuso y ajetreado. No había miedo en su mirada esta vez, no sintió la terrible necesidad de llorar y encogerse hasta desaparecer. No pensó. No analizó. Todo quedó eliminado de su memoria, sin ser plasmado en el diario de sueños que tan celosamente guardaba. Quizá fuese por el sonido llamativo que atrajo su atención.

La terrible suerte había deseado que fuera el momento propicio para desarrollar sus mejores habilidades malabaristas y vestirse, coger sus cosas y salir corriendo. Llegaría tarde en el mejor de los casos. Sus esfuerzos parecían verse recompensados al lograr su objetivo en la mitad de tiempo del acostumbrado. Sin embargo la calle no era apetecible a tan temprana hora de la mañana.

Las piernas no daban de sí conforme el frío se colaba en sus huesos y calaba su alma, entumeciendo su nariz, manos y mente. La bolsa llena de libros pesaba, su teléfono sonaba desesperado con el nombre de Gandalf escrito en la pantalla. No lo cogió. No cesó hasta alcanzar las enormes puertas de madera que lo llevarían al tormento de las clases una vez más.

Unas puertas que estaban cerradas.

A cal y canto.

Sin ninguna señal de vida cercana.

Derrotado, se sentó en uno de los escalones para descansar su maltrecho cuerpo. Inexplicablemente una mano tocó su hombro, asustándolo. Aliviado comprobó que era aquél chico rubio, Fíli, el artista que había esculpido a su hermano en forma animal.

—Te veo muy estudioso, Bilbo—bromeó con una sonrisa enorme.

—Y que lo digas. Estás aquí, ante las puertas de la academia, el día precedente a su apertura.—finalizó Kíli, desde detrás.

Bilbo parpadeó, perplejo. Tenían razón. Todo estaba cerrado. No había señal alguna de vida estudiante. El único movimiento distinguible era la pequeña cafetería del lugar, un establecimiento acogedor y cálido que, de pronto, parecía extremadamente apetecible.

—¿Te vienes a tomar un café, Bilbo?—preguntó el hermano mayor, sin eliminar su sonrisa en ningún momento.

En absoluto silencio se levantó del escalón, recolocó bien su mochila -ciertamente maltrecha por el viaje- y los siguió con pasos lentos hacia el interior del lugar. Se sentía diferente entre ellos. La experiencia compartida el último día de entrega se había visto empañada y eliminada por el mal recuerdo de la violación que había sufrido. Únicamente habían pasado tres días -viernes, sábado y domingo- y parecía que hubiera pasado medio siglo, quizá más. En su pecho sentía la angustia de que lo supieran, de que leyeran su mirada y comprendieran a través de lo que había pasado. Y entonces lo rechazaran. Que le negasen sus sonrisas nuevas, su floreciente amistad. Tenía miedo de que todo se rompiese, de que si lo supieran no quisieran tener nada que ver con él. Aclaró su garganta cuando se sentaron, incómodo y escondiendo sus emociones. Ejerció sus mayores esfuerzos eliminando las imágenes en su cabeza. Una vez el alcohol hubo desaparecido de su organismo el día anterior y tras la pesadilla, ya quedaba sitio para el recuerdo. Y el recuerdo no era agradable. Sentía de nuevo el dolor en sus brazos, atados. Sentía la mirada penetrante de su agresor, sus horribles golpes, su brutalidad. Volvía a recordar todo lo sucedido y la vergüenza, la autocompasión y la pérdida de dignidad se hacían presentes en su pensamiento principal.

Apartó todo aquello de buena gana, preguntando a los hermanos:

—¿Y vosotros? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?— seguía reticente a mirarlos a los ojos pero había distraído a su cabeza.

—También nos hemos equivocado de día.—aseguró el rubio.

—Miente. Él se ha equivocado. Yo he insistido en no venir. Pero el maldito me ha levantado de la cama y me ha obligado.—refunfuñó Kíli, sorbiendo de su café.

—Siempre dices que no hay clase, hermanito.—reclamó Fíli, abrazándolo por los hombros y depositando un dulce beso en su frente.

—Ojalá siempre no hubiera clase.—se quejó, a sabiendas de que, en realidad, le encantaba el estudio que cursaba.

El silencio no tardó en abandonar el lugar. Conforme más tiempo pasaba más seguro se sentía Bilbo, más tranquilo, con mejor compañía. De pronto no importaba nada ni nadie. No podían hacerle daño. Acababa de adquirir dos nuevos amigos, que ya había perdido una vez. O quizá no. Quizá jamás los había perdido, quizá lo apoyarían si les contase sus temores. Pero sólamente eran suposiciones. Había hablado con ellos ¿cuánto tiempo? Unas horas el viernes por la mañana y en ese momento, en la cafetería.

Sus manos habían dejado de temblar y el café empañaba sus enormes gafas cada vez que trataba de beber. Se encontró a sí mismo como hacía años que no se encontraba. Charlando, riendo, divirtiéndose. Se encontró haciendo todas aquellas cosas que hacían los personajes de las novelas que leía, de los cómics, de los juegos de rol online. Se encontró de pronto en una taberna como en sus sueños, alegre, en compañía. Algo, un pequeño impulso, le dijo que aquellas personas serían grandes amigos, quizá, algún día. Debía dejar que el tiempo fluyese con tranquilidad.

La mañana se convirtió casi en mediodía y los vasos de café se acumulaban sobre la mesa. Sin darse cuenta se vio arrastrado a las modernidades de que hacían gala ambos hermanos. Fíli había sacado su iPhone -bueno, para Bilbo todo eran iPhones, no entendía sobre marcas o rendimiento- y había comenzado a hacer fotos con ambos presentes. Se resistió al principio, sabiendo que no era en absoluto fotogénico, pero lo arrastraron casi sin darle opción a réplica. Las risas se escucharon en su alma, la sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro y finalmente se sintió parte de la familia. Como mínimo una parte pequeña. Las conversaciones fluían y cambiaban constantemente.

—Según dicen, Bilbo, tus habilidades pictóricas son impresionantes.—exclamó Kíli.

—Se ve que los dejaste de piedra con el pedrusco pintado que trajiste.—aseguró Fíli.

—No fue nada, lo cierto es que simplemente tuve que hacerlo. La inspiración vino y ya está.—se explicó el pequeño.

—Y con inspiración, obviamente, te refieres al hombre del centro de la foto.—se burló el moreno, de buena fé.

—¿Qué…?—preguntó confuso.

—Ya sabes, el hombre. Cabello largo, ojos azules. Ya lo hemos visto. Es magnífico.—expresó Fíli exhuberante y suspirando.

—Como puedes ver, a mi hermano le encantan los hombres maduros y varoniles.—volvió a burlarse Kíli.—Cuanto más mayores mejor. Tiene un mal gusto el pobre.—afirmó.

—¿Qué tiene que ver con eso?—preguntaron ambos a la vez, cada uno por su cuestión particular.

—No tienes por qué ocultarlo, Bilbo. Si te gustan los hombres maduros te gustan y punto. Como a Fíli.—tranquilizó Kíli, aún burlándose.

—¡Oye!—se quejó el mayor.

—¡Estoy muy bien yo solo, gracias!—respondió Bilbo, ligeramente sonrojado.

—Qué pena, Bilbo. Nosotros queríamos…

—Aunque me gusten los mayores, ya sabes…

—Ligar contigo.

—Y hacerte cosas no muy decentes.

—Compartirte.

—O competir entre nosotros.

—Quién sabe.

—Al fin y al cabo, te gustan los morenos.

—¡He dicho que estoy muy bien yo solo, gracias!

Comenzaron a reírse, con Bilbo visiblemente incómodo entre ellos y, sin previo aviso, ambos lo besaron en la mejilla. Bromeaban, por supuesto, así que Bilbo no tuvo más remedio que reír junto a ellos.

Su felicidad quedó empañada únicamente unos instantes por la presencia que había hecho acto de aparición en el local.

Thorin.

Su cara lo dijo todo. Y ambos hermanos lo notaron casi al instante. El mayor, con su acostumbrada chaqueta de cuero y pantalones con cadenas parecía confuso, mirando a su alrededor. Bilbo se hundió en el sillón mullido y desapareció de la vista.

—¿Qué pasa, Bilbo?—preguntó discretamente uno de sus nuevos amigos.

—Nada, me gusta estar aquí abajo.—comentó casualmente.

—¿En serio?—cuestionó el otro, sin comprenderlo pero apoyándolo. Si no quería ver a aquél tipo, no le obligarían.

El hombre caminó hasta la barra y pidió un café con su radical voz masculina y profunda. Una vez se lo sirvieron suspiró y se sentó en uno de los taburetes. Miró a su alrededor de nuevo, distraído. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Quizá dudó, pero ninguno de ellos lo notó.

Conforme el hombre se aproximaba, lentamente. Permaneció de pie, inseguro. Kíli adoptó una postura un tanto cómica que lo incluía a él medio tapando a Bilbo, con las piernas cruzadas casi como una señorita y un tono magistralmente señorial.

—Disculpe, caballero. ¿Puedo ayudarle?—insinuó, ganándose una risotada escondida de su hermano.

—No.—respondió automáticamente, ligeramente frustrado por la actitud que estaba tomando el desconocido moreno frente a él. Corrigió su postura firme de pronto, viendo que únicamente era un crío jugando con él.—Bueno, quizá.—trató de imitarle, insinuándose también con un tono ligeramente juguetón. No lo consiguió, y eso era realmente divertido a ojos de los presentes -excepto para Bilbo-. —Busco a un joven. Un chico con alma de poeta sin versos. No sé si lo conocéis, sus manos dan forma al arte y su mirada es tan mágica como distante. Su corazón está destrozado pero es el más bello que viérais jamás.—expresó, casi reverencial. ¿En qué momento Thorin se había convertido en Poeta? Tuvo mucho tiempo para hacerlo, desde luego. Años y años.

—No, no conocemos a nadie así.—afirmó Kíli.

Thorin enarcó una de sus cejas y Fíli hacía tanto ruido con sus carcajadas, abrazando a Bilbo para tratar de contenerse, que Kíli comenzó a sonreír. Él, sin embargo, pudo evitarlo a tiempo.

—No conozco a nadie así, monseñor. Busque en otra parte, ni que esto fuera una cafetería junto a una escuela de artistas atormentados.—aseguró con gesto solemne.

—¿Tenéis pues una guía para encontrar un camino que me lleve hasta él? No sé en qué lugar puede ocultarse y vos parecéis un gran artista, seguro que os sonará.—agasajó, exasperado. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo debería jugar a las máscaras antes de que se apartasen y le permitieran ver a su Bilbo?

—En absoluto.

—Una gran lástima.—se disculpó, girándose.—Quería devolverle la mochila, se la olvidó en mi casa ayer. Y supuse que estudiaría aquí.—expresó seriamente, todo el drama olvidado en algún oscuro rincón de su corazón.

Un paso. Dos pasos. Tres pasos. Y una voz ahogada se hizo presente.

—Espera.—murmuró.

Fíli y Kíli, sorprendidos, observaron cómo el pequeño amigo se levantaba de entre los cojines del sillón y, temeroso, pretendía enfrentarse a aqué hombre que aparentaba como mínimo diez años más que ellos.

—Eh, Bilbo—susurró Fíli—si no quieres ir con él dínoslo, te podemos defender. Somos dos y él sólo es uno.—finalizó, tranquilizándolo.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, empapando sus tímpanos y evitándole escuchar nada más. Sólo estaban ellos en la cafetería. El uno frente al otro. Los muebles, las personas, el aroma del café… se difuminaban a su alrededor. Dejaron de importar. Sólo sus ojos azules, mirándolo con rabia y dulzura a la vez. Bilbo respiró profundamente y se acercó a él, casi rozándolo.

—Quería hablar contigo sobre algo.—comenzó Thorin.

—Yo…—comenzó. Thorin negó con la cabeza y soltó la bandolera de Bilbo en sus manos con un único movimiento sin brusquedad.

—Pero olvídalo.—interrumpió.—No voy a pedirte nada, Bilbo. Nadie te obliga a pasar tiempo conmigo. Te la dejaste en mi piso y he venido a devolvértela. En tu carnet de estudiante ponía que estudiabas aquí.—se explicó.— Nada más.—afirmó, girándose para irse.

Cuál fue la sorpresa para ambos al notar un contacto electrizante. Una onda de calor que los recorrió durante un instante como pequeños fuegos fatuos que se encuentran al final de un camino. Nunca quedó claro quién obtuvo la mayor sorpresa. Fue Thorin, quizá, cuando la mano de Bilbo se cerró entorno a su muñeca. Tal vez fue Bilbo, sin embargo, al tomar la iniciativa por primera vez en toda su vida.

—Espera.—habló.

Y su voz completó el alma de Thorin durante unos instantes, llenándola de felicidad y gozo como hacía siglos que no sentía.

—Creo que podríamos ir a… comer.—aceptó, con una media sonrisa.

Se giró hacia los dos hermanos, que hicieron unos gestos nada disimulados. "Ve a por él" decían, y "cómetelo, Bilbo". Se sonrojó por el simple pensamiento de que ellos pudieran estar insinuando de forma tan directa un asunto que no estaba dispuesto a emprender. No de forma inmediata. Y menos con ese hombre tan mayor.

—Sería magnífico.—expresó el mayor.

Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia la calle, en absoluto silencio. Ninguno sabía cómo llenarlo. Era antinatural. Los sobrepasaba y eliminaba la poca autodeterminación que habían mostrado minutos antes.

—¿Qué me querías decir?—preguntó Bilbo.

—Luego.—retrasó Thorin.

De nuevo, el silencio, continuó entre ellos. Thorin llevaba un paso ligero que a Bilbo le costaba seguir y únicamente se detuvo frente a una parada de comida para llevar. Japonesa.

—¿Apetece?—preguntó, inseguro.

—Claro.—respondió sacando el monedero. Gesto que Thorin impidió.

—Yo.—impuso.

Una vez la comida estuvo sobre sus manos y ellos se sentaron en unos escalones abandonados, comenzó a existir algo tangible entre sus miradas. Fue Bilbo el que sacó la conversación.

—¿A qué te dedicas?—interrogó.

—Trabajo. Algo así como un empresario.—desechó el tema, centrándose en Bilbo.—Tú eres artista.—afirmó.—¿Cómo descubriste que sentías afinidad por el arte?—preguntó, curioso.

A Bilbo la pregunta le encantó.

—No lo sé. Ciertamente nunca he sido un niño normal. Conforme crecía...—frenó en seco, tragando saliva, incapaz de abrir su mente a un extraño. Decidió que siendo un desconocido, podría echarlo de su vida sin pestañear, supiera de él lo que supiera.—Conforme crecía descubrí que había un vacío en mi corazón. Desde pequeño lo sentía. Traté de llenarlo de muchas formas pero al final las únicas que funcionaron fueron la pintura y la poesía. Lo cierto es que cuando tengo un pincel entre los dedos siento que el mundo se mueve en la dirección correcta, que no soy un error.—confesó, con cierto temor.

Thorin contuvo el impulso de acariciar su cabello, abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle que todo estaba bien ahora. Lo tenía prohibido. No podía hacerlo. Aclaró su garganta.

—Entiendo perfectamente el vacío del que me hablas. —complementó—.te hiela el corazón, no permite que duermas por la noche y te llena de una completa indiferencia hacia el mundo. No eres feliz ni triste, simplemente existes. Pero es una existencia aburrida.

Parecía casi que leyese su mente. Bilbo no lo entendía.

—No puedes llenar ese vacío por mucho tiempo que pase, así que pones parches con la esperanza de que un día ya no esté el agujero. Pero sigue ahí. Siempre sigue ahí.

Los ojos de Bilbo parpadearon, perplejos. El hombre frente a sí estaba logrando dejarlo boquiabierto. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué sentía su pequeño problema?

La conversación prosiguió por otros derroteros, ambos expresando pequeñas anécdotas vitales que los habían llenado. Bilbo no habló de sus sueños. Thorin no habló de su misión. Un pacto silencioso que se cumplió a rajatabla. Durante dos horas la vida de Bilbo fue diferente, durante dos horas caminó por la ciudad con aquél hombre de cuero y mirada sombría, triste y azul. Fueron dos horas llenas de emociones dispersas, dos horas en las que el parche que había impuesto a su corazón no fue necesario. Fueron dos horas en las que descubrió que aquel ser oscuro de aspecto siniestro era sensible y comprendía el arte que los rodeaba, y sabía la historia de casi todos los monumentos y cuadros, y hablaba con pasión y Bilbo sintió que por una vez había alguien con quien podía compartir su propia experiencia, su aprendizaje. Las discusiones fueron acaloradas, elaboraron teorías y extrajeron conclusiones, fueron uno y dos y tres; fueron óleo y acuarela, y palabras perdidas en el viento de la ciudad.

Logró reír y sonreír.

No lloró.

Únicamente fue.

Él mismo. Junto a Thorin. Dos personas. Dos almas perdidas.

Ese pensamiento, dos horas más tarde, lo asustó.

Bilbo tenía que marchar.

Iba tarde.

Tarde a ningún lugar en particular.

Únicamente tarde.

—Espera.—interrumpió Thorin.

Bilbo no se había movido aún.

Se miraban.

—No te he dicho lo que quería decirte.—añadió.

—¿Y qué es?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Quería que supieras que ya no debes tener miedo.—afirmó.

—¿Miedo de qué?

De nuevo ese escalofrío recorriendo su espina. Sabía exactamente a qué se refería, a quién se refería. Sabía cuál era el lugar en que desembocaría esa conversación. Lo sabía perfectamente. Y aún así había preguntado.

Los flashes se sucedieron en su mente. Pequeños fragmentos del desastre. Dolor en su parte más sensible, aún sin cicatrizar. Dolor en los morados que permanecían sobre su piel.

—De Smaug.—respondió Thorin sombrío.

—¿Qué le has hecho…?—preguntó con miedo.

Verlo temblando frente a él, la simple mención de su nombre siendo suficiente para aterrorizarlo, le hizo arrepentirse enormemente de no haber sido mucho más firme en sus acciones.

—Yo nada. Está detenido, pendiente de sentencia. Y no parece que vaya a librarse esta vez.—explicó, algo malhumorado pero ciertamente preocupado.

—Yo...—dudó Bilbo con media sonrisa.

—No llenes el silencio con cosas que no se tienen que decir. Ahora puedes caminar tranquilo por la calle, es lo que importa.—aseguró.

El pequeño no dijo nada. Dudaba.

—El resto de heridas curarán solas.—añadió, refiriéndose a lo obvio.

Hubo algo en aquel instante,_ un impulso_, que lo llevó a abrazar a aquél hombre. Le llegaba por la barbilla y sus brazos se amoldaban perfectamente a su cintura. Enterró su cara entre su pecho y su cuello y respiró profundamente. Thorin no le devolvió el abrazo, al menos no al principio. No intentó nada, no quiso intentar nada. Únicamente ellos, de pie, en medio de una calle transitada pero sin nadie alrededor.

El silencio. La paz.

El vacío que había desaparecido.

No era un pago.

Sabía que de ser posible lo hubiera matado.

No lo había hecho.

Quería creer que no lo había hecho.

No parecía un asesino.

Thorin no parecía un asesino.

Simplemente un hombre.

Con los brazos más cálidos del mundo.

Seguridad.

Bienestar.

Cierta felicidad.

Pero Bilbo se separó.

Y Thorin lo echó de menos.

No volvieron a abrazarse.

No nombraron lo sucedido.

Bilbo se despidió, apenas con un gesto.

—Gracias, Thorin.—de todo corazón.

La cortesía sobraba.

Y no se utilizó.

Thorin quería tenerlo entre sus brazos de nuevo.

Pero no pudo ser.

No debía ser.

Los pasos de Bilbo querían irse.

Thorin no se movió.

Su olor permanecía en su camiseta.

Incluso cuando Bilbo ya se encontraba en el horizonte de su mirada.

-.-.-

Estaba solo de nuevo. Solo en los escalones de piedra de la catedral. Sus pasos inseguros se adentraron en las entrañas hambrientas del monumento. Aplastante. Las luces de las cristaleras se proyectaban contra su cuerpo. No hallaba consuelo en nada. Se había sentido extraño. Había llenado el agujero de su corazón, de su alma. Y de nuevo volvía a destaparse el parche. Se arrodilló frente a Tinúviel, la dama. Y rezó. Rezó por sí mismo, incluso no creyendo en el hacedor. Rezó devotamente. Y reflexionó acerca de lo que había sucedido. No era normal. Nada era normal. De pronto toda su vida había pasado a formar parte del grupo de cosas absurdas. No cumplía sus horarios. Y había comido con un desconocido. Lo había abrazado. Y sus sueños eran cada vez más vívidos.

Pero en presencia del Hacedor únicamente halló de nuevo esa pequeña sensación de vacío en su corazón. Parecía acrecentarse, le dolía con el recuerdo de su sueño, de su visión, de lo que fuera que fuese. Tocó la bellota de su cuello, acariciándola. En su sueño tenía una igual y se preguntaba por qué.

_Su razonamiento y deducción lo llevaron a recordar un dato de extrema importancia. _

_Thorin de la casa de Durin._

_Thorin._

_Como el desconocido que lo había rescatado días antes._

_Como el desconocido al que acababa de abrazar._

_El desconocido que había encerrado a Smaug._

Cualquiera se habría dado cuenta de ese hecho, quizá Bilbo había sido un poco lento, al fin y al cabo. Se revolcó entre las mantas, alargando el momento de levantarse y comenzar de nuevo su horrible vida de estudiante de arte tras los exámenes. En su mente transcurrían, secuencia a secuencia, esos terribles ojos azules que lo atormentaban.

Nada mejoró, desde luego, cuando una mano tocó su hombro y dejó caer una carta frente a él. Una carta con un sello reconocible. Una carta que había visto en su sueño. Una carta que su mente se negaría a leer. Al girarse no vio a nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Únicamente la sombra del olvido en la catedral.

Se preguntó quién era ese desconocido.

Se preguntó por qué todo parecía coincidir de pronto.

Se preguntó qué tenían que ver esos ojos azules.

O por qué no dejaba de soñar cosas tan extrañas.

Por qué el pasado se presentaba en forma de visiones durante la noche.

_Por qué todo le sucedía a él._


	15. Destruir la Rutina

Lamento que los diálogos entre Thorin y Bilbo hayan parecido tan 'forzados', en capítulos anteriores, en mi cabeza es precisamente la intención que tenía, que realmente no supieran qué decir y actuasen de forma casi artificial por miedo a estropearlo todo (Thorin) o 'no ser suficiente' (en caso de Bilbo)

_Aviso de antemano:__** ¡Capítulo FLUFF!**_

No desesperéis, _**el drama ya volverá**_. De momento he querido darle un respiro a Bilbo y permitir que Thorin se le acerque un poco, que si no los tendremos TODO el fic dando vueltas el uno alrededor del otro sin quedar ningún día. :D Además, por experiencia digo que algo así puede pasar.

La estructura es diferente a la del resto de capítulos. He intentado hacer un experimento en el cual iba describiendo la misma escena a la misma hora día tras día. No sé si habré conseguido el efecto deseado. ;W; Lo siento mucho si no os gusta, me esforzaré más en los siguientes ¡lo prometo!

Disclaimer: Perdóname Tolkien, porque estoy haciendo que tus personajes pequen y no son míos...

**13. Destruir la rutina**

_Sálvate tú, yo los detendré esta noche._

Sol entrando por la ventana. De nuevo. Pero no despertó a nadie. No esta vez. Era agradable. Cálido. Era como una ligera melodía que alegraba sus corazones deshechos. Un sofá de cuero con más cojines de los que fueran recomendables acogía a dos personas. No se besaban. No se abrazaban. No eran amantes. Quizá no eran ni amigos. Simplemente eran. Algo. Algo extraño. Eran personajes. Cada uno con su mando. Peleando. Sin gritos. Sin discusiones. Palizas sin precedentes. Y sin dolor. Quizá un poco. Quizá. En el orgullo. Pero de ahí no pasaba.

Cabello desordenado. Ropa cómoda, holgada y suave. Uno siempre un jersey. El otro, manga corta. Pero ambos tejanos. Sin zapatos.

Música de fondo. Los Rolling Stones. Los Guns'n'roses. O quizá Ramones. No importaba. Nunca había importado.

Pero shh. Él no puede escucharnos decir eso. Si lo hace os aseguro que durante las próximas mil páginas tendremos un magnífico discurso acerca de la diferencia principal de ambiente y cambios emocionales según el disco específico que suene. Parece tentador pero no lo es. Claro que no.

En definitiva. La música sonaba detrás de sus risas. Delante, la misma música repetitiva una y otra vez. Algún tipo de organillo, nada de gran importancia. Y su mirada se concentraba en los personajes brillantes frente a sí.

Bilbo reía.

Thorin lo observaba.

Y ambos, sin pretenderlo, compartían algo más que un rato.

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? ¿En qué momento Bilbo había decidido darle una pequeña oportunidad? Ninguno de los dos lo supo nunca. Yo misma soy incapaz de adivinarlo. Quizá fue el olor agrio de las velas en la catedral, quizá la revelación del origen de sus sueños, quizá el abrazo improvisado o quizá la pequeña visión de Thorin como salvador y Bilbo como joven en apuros. Quizá fue simplemente un impulso.

Bilbo se encontró abandonando su rutina sin motivo aparente. En su interior, sin embargo, era consciente de su cobardía. Cuanto menos tiempo pasase en su apartamento, mejor. No terminaba de creer la suerte que Smaug se suponía que había corrido, en su interior se juntaban imágenes breves de los sucesos acontecidos. Cada vez más borrosos. Nunca menos dolorosos.

Thorin había sido su vía de escape en esas ocasiones.

Adquirió la licencia no expresa de comunicación e insistía en hablar con él. Quizá viceversa. Quizá, y sólo es una suposición, Bilbo se había encontrado paulatinamente rodeado de amigos que lo habían impulsado a ello. Quizá Bilbo había pasado demasiado tiempo con Fíli y Kíli y menos con Elrond y Arwen, quizá había llegado a soñar con ampliar su visión. Quizá había dormido a menudo en casa de los hermanos. Quizá ellos habían dormido en su casa. Pero Thorin siempre estaba al otro lado del teléfono. Siempre respondía los mensajes, nunca las llamadas. No había un día en que no le saludase a primera hora de la mañana y lograse extraer una pequeña sonrisa del maltrecho alma de Bilbo. Un bálsamo para su mente.

Y la extraña sensación de que ya se conocían.

Las conversaciones por escrito pasaron a utilizar la voz. En la distancia, en la oscuridad y el terror de su habitación, Skype se había convertido en su mayor aliado, en su compañero inseparable de noches en vela. Sin querer se había vuelto una costumbre. Hablaban después de cenar hasta quedar dormidos, hasta rendirse a la desesperación platónica de un amigo lejano.

Bilbo mantenía el miedo hacia Smaug, siempre tratando de que alguien lo acompañase hasta su apartamento y tomase algo a su lado antes de marchar para asegurarse de que no estaba allí. Ninguno lo sabía. Todos lo sospechaban.

Ninguno dijo nada.

Su vida adquirió otro tinte, otra rutina. Se levantaba a las ocho menos diez. Casi siempre dormía vestido. Corría hasta clase sin desayunar. No le importaba. Nada le importaba. No tomaba té, sustituido por el café con los hermanos y Bofur.

Y un día, simplemente se vieron. No fue ni permiso ni petición. La distancia era demasiado grande. Era un kilómetro. Quince minutos a pie. Quince minutos que Bilbo no pretendía utilizar. No se atrevía. Tras su pantalla, tras el teléfono o Skype se sentía seguro. Thorin no podía tocarlo. No podía hacerle daño. Él se contentaba con esa relación. Se lo repitió tantas veces que en lugar de convencerse, lo echó de menos.

Echó de menos algo que nunca había tenido.

—Hola.—Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir cuando volvieron a verse después de tanto tiempo. A la salida. Bilbo cargaba un lienzo envuelto en papel reciclado marrón para evitar dañarlo.

—Hola.—respondió el joven, nervioso. Después de semanas hablando en línea de pronto se había quedado sin palabras. Era diferente. Muy diferente. No podía mirarlo a los ojos. Era casi otra persona. Una demasiado magnética.

Y sucedió.

Sin concesiones previas.

Sin búsquedas ni presentaciones insaciables.

Ellos dos.

—Quizá podríamos...—comenzó Thorin.

—Sí.—respondió de inmediato Kíli, que estaba escuchando. Fíli y Bilbo lo fulminaron con la mirada, uno de ellos muy sonrojado. Thorin le restó importancia.

—Podemos comer juntos, claro.—sonrió Bilbo, nervioso.

Un pequeño viaje inesperado al apartamento de Bilbo para dejar el lienzo. Thorin no sugirió siquiera adentrarse en su privacidad. Simplemente esperó a la vuelta de Bilbo y juntos, con paciencia, se encaminaron al apartamento de Thorin.

Lo primero que Bilbo notó al entrar fue el olor. Un olor extraño y penetrante. Un olor delicioso. Alguien horneaba algo. Y ese algo llevaba queso. Y si Thorin estaba tan sorprendido como él, no dejó que saliese a la luz. Simplemente saludó al aire.

Dwalin, sonriente, esperaba en la cocina. Llevaba un delantal de color negro en el que se leía claramente "YO. SOY. el CHEF" y una cuchara en forma de hacha, o un hacha en forma de cuchara, miraba amenazadora desde él. Bilbo no se sintió intimidado, en lugar de eso lo saludó, ofreciendo el mínimo contacto físico posible. Al fin y al cabo, habían sido algo parecido a amigos durante el primer curso de Universidad.

—¿Cómo va, Bilbo?—preguntó alegremente—Dime que estás aprobando, va.—añadió.

—¡Por supuesto!—respondió.

—Según me han dicho, en tu presentación final de pintura se te olvidó la teoría del color que yo mismo te enseñé.—lo regañó.

—Lo hice a propósito en color gris.—replicó Bilbo.

Thorin los observaba con tranquilidad, sin celo alguno. Quizá reticente a expresarse en voz alta. Había pactado con Dwalin su presencia para evitar que Bilbo sufriese los horrores y la intimidación que de otro modo se harían evidentes.

—Eso dicen todos. En realidad sois tan vagos que no queréis pintar y os limitáis a las sombras.—refunfuñó el antiguo profesor.

Comieron con tranquilidad y compartieron un agradable rato en compañía.

A partir de ese día, el apartamento de Thorin se convirtió en una locura. Una dulce locura que mataría por mantener. Una dulce locura que Bilbo no dudó en anotar, día tras día, en su diario. Una dulce locura que Thorin no necesitó guardar, porque siempre la recordaría.

Uno.

El sol cálido entra por la ventana. La puerta se abre en silencio. Dwalin ha hecho espagueti. Comen. Es incómodo. El silencio, sobre todo. Hablan de arte. Bilbo y Dwalin. Thorin se mantiene al margen.

Después juegan a la vieja Wii que Dwalin ha traído.

Cuatro.

El sol cálido aún entra por la ventana. Hace frío, pero no demasiado. La puerta se abre en silencio. Entran dos personas. Comen. Hablan a ratos. No demasiado. Es complicado. Se comunican mediante mensajes. Se sienten patéticos. Pero ¿cómo mirarse a la cara?

Se despiden demasiado pronto.

Diez.

El sol cálido siempre entra por esa ventana, enfocada directamente al oeste. Hace frío pero tienen calefacción. La puerta se abre y se escuchan voces. Parecen animadas. Bastante, al menos. Entran dos personas. Una de ellas deja un montón de papeles sobre la mesa de la sala. La otra prepara fideos instantáneos japoneses. Ríen. Hablan.

Más tarde Bilbo pinta.

Thorin tararea una vieja canción.

Once.

Es demasiado temprano para que el sol entre por la ventana. Sale el único habitante del lugar. Regresa cuando la temperatura ha subido ligeramente. Trae consigo una caja que no es suya.

Instala su contenido y espera.

Ese día nadie más entra por la puerta.

Doce.

El sol molesta a la vista y cierran la persiana tras entrar por la puerta. Bilbo come mientras explica a Thorin cómo funciona su máquina infernal. Es diferente a la wii, el nuevo mando no se mueve para jugar. Es una Play Station 3. Y Bilbo tiene muchísimos juegos. Thorin nunca pregunta quién se la regaló porque sabe la respuesta. Bilbo nunca explica nada que no sea estrictamente necesario acerca de su vida.

Su plan es ofrecer a su consola unos nuevos recuerdos que le den el valor para usarla sin miedo.

Diecisiete.

El sol cálido entra por la ventana y no hace frío. Dos personas entran. Una está cansada y se tumba en el sofá sin ofrecer siquiera algo de comer a su invitado. No es necesario. Mudas palabras y se sirve él solo algo de la nevera. Se sienta en el sofá y juega solo. Es una Play Station 3 y Skyrim está puesto. Juega durante largo rato.

Pero el sol sigue entrando por la ventana. Se adormece y, sin darse cuenta, cae rendido y abraza y se deja abrazar por un inconsciente Thorin que despierta en ese mismo instante.

Ese día nada importa.

Veintiuno.

El día amanece nublado y nadie entra por la puerta. La nevera suspira aliviada y la consola les echa de menos.

Veinticinco.

Thorin habla de música mientras abre la puerta. Habla de los Rolling conforme la nevera es vaciada. AC/DC mientras la sarten suelta chispas. Guns and Roses conforme tragan el contenido de sus platos. Y más tarde, en el sofá sentados, las palabras se arremolinan entorno a Bilbo.

Años más tarde Bilbo dirá que aquella noche descubrió el verdadero sentido del rock y descifró un alma escrita en clave de sol.

Treinta.

La puerta ya sonríe al escuchar pasos y, cuando el joven no aparece, llora de pena.

Durante esos días nadie habla de pesadillas ni horrores. Simplemente disfrutan en compañía del otro. Comen juntos y Bilbo marcha antes del anochecer. Duerme en su apartamento. En ocasiones con Fíli y Kíli. Saben su secreto pero no lo dicen. Nadie lo dice. Las paredes del apartamento de Thorin se convierten en familiares para Bilbo, le sorprenden pintando, dibujando y, a veces -cuando Thorin está distraido- incluso cantando. Bilbo aleja sus temores durante las horas que permanece junto al misterioso hombre al que no llega a conocer. Quizá haya algo que le inste a correr, a huir, pero no hace caso. Ya no.

Sabe que se llama Thorin. Sabe que es empresario aunque no le consta el nombre de su empresa. Y conoce a la perfección su afinidad por el rock and rol. Sabe que es horrible jugando a Super Smash Bros Brawl y que Dwalin siempre le gana. Sabe que cocina lo justo y necesario, nunca de más, porque no sabe hacerlo bien. Sabe que le gusta el café. Sabe que es un inepto social, que su interacción es limitada y le cuesta abrirse a las personas -incluso a él, a quien ha insistido durante dos meses para conocer-.

Y no sabe nada más.

Bilbo, en cambio, lo ha dicho todo. Casi sin palabras, sólamente con su arte. En ocasiones, después del anochecer, marchan ambos al Criminal's Haven. Allí Bilbo deja fluir sus temores. Allí expresa todo lo que durante el día desaparece. Thorin nunca habla. Cuando están fuera no habla. No dice nada. No comenta nada. Es un momento exclusivo de Bilbo y no pretende estropearlo.

Thorin sabe que Bilbo es un chico solitario, que no tenía amigos hasta hace dos días contados. Sabe que está triste, deprimido, sabe que tiene sueños extraños que él ya conoce. Sabe que odia el mundo y desea morir por encima de todas las cosas. Sabe que ama el arte, también. Sabe que es poeta. Sabe que es el chico más dulce del mundo. Sabe lo que Smaug le hizo. Sabe lo que soportó. Sabe lo que no tendrá que soportar más.

No pasan el día juntos, ni mucho menos. Bilbo continúa con su rutina vieja ya establecida. Vuelve a despertar a las seis y media de la mañana. Desayuna a las siete, té con leche, azucarado, y una magdalena. Sale a las siete y veinte. Siempre con música -aunque, quizá, ahora haya un poco más de rock y un poco menos de lo suyo- y siempre llega a clase a las ocho. Sale a las dos y media y depende del día que sea, hace una cosa u otra. En ocasiones visita exposiciones o cafeterías con Bofur, Kíli y Fíli -incluso Elrond se une, y Arwen no se pierde ninguna salira- otras ocasiones trabaja hasta tarde y Thorin se limita a ver el cielo moverse, sentado en el patio abierto y monumental de la Academia de arte. Pero son demasiados los días en que sale a las dos y encuentra a Thorin. Y lo sigue. Y hablan. Y llegan a su apartamento. Y comen. Y juegan. Y se olvida absolutamente de todo el mundo exterior.

Los miércoles los viernes desde el anochecer hasta el amanecer visita el Criminal's Haven. En ocasiones Thorin lo acompaña. Arwen siempre se presenta, como es costumbre. Y cada una de las veces, deja surgir sus pesadillas sin temor a que lo atormenten durante mucho tiempo más.

Los domingos por la mañana, a las doce, va a misa. Empezó cuando Gandalf lo sugirió. Allí no presta atención a la creación, únicamente piensa y escucha. Pero piensa. Sobretodo piensa. Reflexiona. Sobre su vida real y su vida onírica. Y piensa en Thorin y en el misterio de sus ojos azules.

—¿Me creerá, Ilúvatar, si le digo que siempre sueño con él? ¿O quizá piense que lo estoy invitando a dar algún tipo de paso conmigo? Quizá se le ocurra que tengo ese tipo de sueños húmedos con él. No son así.—determina con dejadez y frustración— Quiero desvelar el misterio pero no quiero perder un amigo. Tengo pocos.—confiesa en murmullos.—Me siento perdido, a veces, sobre todo cuando estoy en casa yo solo. ¿Estoy haciendo mal pasando tanto tiempo con esas personas? Quizá debería acostumbrarme de nuevo a mi soledad.

No espera respuesta.

No cree en el Hacedor.

Cree en sí mismo.

Se plantea las cuestiones.

No las responde.

Sólo las plantea.

Las deja flotar en el aire.

Y desea con todas sus fuerzas que dejen de ser tan complicadas.

—No puedo alejarme de ellos ahora. Ya he probado el sabor de la felicidad, aunque sea de esta forma tan amarga en la que sé que los perderé.—confiesa, una vez más.—Voy a ser egoísta, Ilúvatar.

Me los voy a quedar.

A todos.

No voy a permitir que me abandonen.

No ellos.

Nunca más.

Y, de nuevo, cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el coro del lugar.


	16. Los Gentilhombres no son Buenos

**Un capítulo MUY extraño.** Aviso de antemano. No hay depresiones ni malos rollos. No hay descripciones profundas de sus mentes. He querido dar un respiro a los pobres personajes, pero os aseguro que volverá el mal y todo eso que os gusta tanto. De momento Bilbo está de VACACIONES DE PRIMAVERA (Lo que en España se conoce como Semana Santa). Le he dado un respiro y una pista para continua investigando. ¡Más info en las N/A!

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece nada de esto. Todo de Tolkien. ¡Y que me perdone por hacer esto con sus personajes!

**Importante: **A partir de ahora dividiré las secciones con [...] que suele ser utilizado en las citas para saltarte un trozo de texto. En este caso aprovecho eso para saltarme el tiempo. ^^

**14. Los Gentilhombres no son Buenos.**

Son las ocho y tiene que marchar del cómodo y sencillo apartamento en que Thorin vive. Nunca se queda una vez esa hora ha pasado. Nunca. Es un contrato que no se ha expresado en voz alta y Bilbo no tiene la menor idea de qué representa.

Dwalin lo mira con una sonrisa triste en la cara.

—Hasta mañana, Bilbo.

Le cree. Mañana le verá. _Les verá._ No se preocupa. No recoge su material artístico. Ni siquiera cubre el lienzo en que está trabajando.

Y Thorin no se despide.

[...]

Y como promesa cumplida, vuelve a encontrarlos a los dos, en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora. Las vacaciones de Primavera son extrañas para él, al menos este año. Ha pasado la noche en vela, leyendo un libro sobre la revolución industrial, porque le interesa. En ningún lugar hay referencia a nada de lo acontecido en sus sueños. A pesar de ello, lo encuentra razonable, de momento no hay datos concretos que pueda comparar.

La puerta lo recibe alegremente, chirriando como siempre. Dentro hay café. Y pastas. Y el agradable sonido del rock al que ya se ha acostumbrado y encuentra incluso apetecible. Parece casualidad pero al poner el pie en el umbral comienza a sonar ese grupo que su padre escuchaba y que pensaba que había dejado de existir y Bilbo juraría que es ritmo más sensual que ha escuchado en el equipo de sonido de ese apartamento. Se permite comentar algo al respecto y no es precisamente indirecto.

—Si queríais sexo conmigo podríais ser un poco más sutiles.—replica.

La única respuesta es un signo de interrogación en sus caras medio dormidas y con expresión de mareo, dolor o la ya conocida resaca.

—Queen.—aclara, algo sonrojado.

—Oh.—suspira Dwalin, sonriendo de lado.

Thorin asiente con lentitud y tamborilea sus dedos contra el mármol de la isleta de la cocina, donde están desayunando tardíamente a las doce del mediodía. Aclara su garganta y se contradice a sí mismo negando con la cabeza.

—No es de mis favoritas, pero tienes razón, Bilbo. Freddy Mercury no canta 'Another One Bites the Dust', _Freddy Mercury se folla esa puta canción._—expresa, la elegancia vocal completamente ausente en sus palabras. Todo seguido ofrece el todo por el todo, deja sus cartas sobre la mesa y levanta la vista del café. Bilbo juraría que es la mirada más intensa que jamás alguien haya utilizado con él.—Si quisiera follarte, te habría recibido con Led Zeppelin. Probablemente Black Dog. Eso sí que es jodidamente sensual y está en mi _'rollo'_.—tienta con lentitud y una decadencia vocal que podría volver loco a cualquiera. Excepto a él.

Durante un instante, Thorin ha perdido el control de sus palabras.

La única respuesta de Bilbo es un gruñido antes de replicar.

—Con eso no conseguirías meterme entre tus sábanas. Ya sabes. Conmigo funciona mucho mejor Emilie Autumn. Quizá Misery loves company. Ya sabes, el "rollo" de la voz lánguida, decadente y música disonante de fondo. —Y con su autosuficiencia consciente, toma una taza y se sirve a sí mismo el café.

Ciertamente la música que ambos escuchan es de complejidad y cadencia distintas, resultan extrañas bajo la atenta mirada del estilo contrario y a veces se odian. Pero por lo general se llevan bien porque son dos caras opuestas de una misma moneda de depresión y retazos de tiempos mejores.

[...]

—¡Tomad esa, cabrones!—la elegancia vocal de Bilbo se ha ido al garete después de encender ese juego.

Fíli y Kíli se ríen al unísono observando la frustración ahora relajada de la frente de su joven amigo. Los otros dos parecen estar hablando de números o cosas relativamente importantes y aunque ni siquiera trabajan juntos Thorin parece encontrar el consejo de Dwalin necesario y útil. Ellos también son distraídos por los sonidos extraños que Bilbo va emitiendo.

—Voy a ofenderme, Bilbo. Ese juego está haciéndote gemir y yo ni siquiera he podido meterte en mi cama.—se queja Kíli, bromeando. Thorin lo fulmina con la mirada pero el más joven no lo ve.

La estampa es absurdamente bonita. O quizá familiar. Más bien amigable. Bilbo sentado en el sofá, piernas cruzadas, calcetines de rayas y un jersey de hilo más fino de lo que está acostumbrado a llevar durante el invierno. Pero es primavera. A su izquierda, Fíli mira su Smartphone distraído, también sin zapatos y con las piernas dobladas contra su pecho. A su derecha, Kíli está completamente estirado, con las piernas sobre las de Bilbo, comiendo palomitas y absolutamente interesado en el juego que está siendo jugado. Comenta jugadas cada pocos segundos.

—El modo pesadilla no es para novatos.—replica el joven.—Entiende que me estrese.—añade.

—Sigo sintiéndome ofendido. Y_ creo_ que Thorin también.—añade, con la misma carcajada inicial aún en los labios.

—No te atreverías a dirigirte a mí con esas maneras, jovencito, si realmente fuese el inquisidor. Tu cabeza estaría clavada en una estaca.—amenaza Bilbo. Ha aprendido a seguir las bromas de los hermanos.

[...]

Un día no hablan apenas. Bilbo está sentado junto a la ventana, con un libro de la biblioteca abierto de par en par en sus piernas. Las mantiene cruzadas sobre la silla, en su acostumbrada posición de indio.

_«La Ilustración significa el movimiento del hombre al salir de una puerilidad mental de la que él mismo es culpable. Puerilidad es la incapacidad de usar la propia razón sin la guía de otra persona. Esta puerilidad es culpable cuando su causa no es la falta de inteligencia, sino la falta de decisión o de valor para pensar sin ayuda ajena. Sapere aude ¡Ten valor de servirte de tu propio entendimiento! He aquí la divisa de la Ilustración.»_

Comienza, presuntuoso, Immanuel Kant siendo citado por el autor del libro que sostiene. Las páginas son pasadas, ávidamente consumidas.

_«El buen gusto exige rechazar lo vulgar: no se cuenta con los criterios estéticos del pueblo y la realidad que ofrece la literatura es mejor de lo que la realidad es, es estilizada, neoclásica. El lenguaje no admite groserías ni insultos, no se presentan crímenes, y todo es amable y elevado. Se excluye lo temporal y lo histórico, el cambio, de la cosmovisión ilustrada.»_

Todo le parece absurdamente extraño. Demasiada teoría. Demasiada explicación del pensamiento neoclásico. Nada puede ayudarlo a entender sus sueños, no en ese libro. La historia se cuenta simplificada. Se explica la revolución llevada a cabo años después, la magnificencia del pensamiento humanístico respecto a las artes. No hablan de demonios por las oscuras calles, agazapados en las sombras. No hablan de jóvenes soñadoras asesinadas en las esquinas, ni de pequeños poetas que buscan expresar su alma en el siglo de oro del intelectualismo. No hablan de los carteles corroídos y de un joven de aspecto decaído que perdió la vida en la extraña ciudad de París un tiempo después de llegar a ella.

Pierde la esperanza. No pretende ya ni siquiera encontrar su nombre. No sabe cómo se llamó. No sabe quién fue. No sabe qué hizo. Sólo conoce el día de su entrada. Y de salida. Su muerte. Grabada a fuego en su mente tras el último sueño sufrido.

Es entonces cuando nota algo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que ni siquiera lleva puesta. Algo lo atrae. Sólo están él y Thorin en el apartamento así que, desde el sofá viendo Terminator 3, se extraña al ver a Bilbo dejar su libro abierto boca abajo (algo que el pequeño odia que cualquiera haga) y caminar hacia la entrada, rebuscar en su chaqueta de lana que lleva esta primavera.

No pregunta. No está en su jurisdicción.

Bilbo alcanza su objetivo y desdobla el papel viejo, arrugado. Parece que vaya a romperse bajo su tacto. Demasiado antiguo. Demasiado. La letra se acumula frente a sus ojos, en francés. Él no sabe francés. O quizá sí. Nunca lo ha aprendido pero desde sus sueños hay algo que lo impulsa a leer la carta. Lo hace de pie, frente a la ventana.

_París, 30 de Marzo de 1720 _

_A mi muy querido poeta sin nombre, _

_París es una gran desconocida para aquellos que visitan por primera vez la ciudad, atraídos por todo lo que se cuenta a lo largo de Francia y, tal vez, un poco más allá. _

_Cuando la vislumbras a lo lejos ya resplandece y parece recién surgida de la tierra; tal vez ahora la estés mirando. Por dentro es muy diferente, ya lo entenderás. París encandila a toda alma perdida con sus maravillas, un lugar que da la bienvenida a cualquiera a quien plazca conducir sus pasos hasta aquí, con sus olores penetrantes y exóticos que te siguen por doquier: Dulces, picantes, ácidos, fuertes y suaves… _

_Ya podrás sentirlo, ya. París es el hogar de la cultura, de las ideas libres, porque alza contra el cielo su catedral, la bella Notre Dame y contradice a sus creadores que buscaban la cercanía con lo divino, desafiando al mismo Dios al que la gente más ilustrada ya niega. Se recorta contra el cielo y, cuando te sientas desorientado, podrás encontrar su silueta, su sombra… Y seguirla. Tal vez en la Catedral sí que habite un Dios y será él quien te tienda su mano en tu momento de debilidad. _

_Podría disertar eternamente acerca del París de este siglo tan maravilloso, una ciudad de Luces y música en la que, sin esfuerzo alguno, puedes encontrarte perdido frente a un violinista que nos plazca con su música al igual que ahora mismo mientras lees mi carta, en Leipzig, ciudad de la extraña Alemania, comienza una interpretación de Johann Sebastian Bach de la St. John Passion. _

_Pero ¡Ah, Viajero! Deberías huir en dirección contraria. París nunca va a ser tu hogar, serás un extraño en sus calles y ellas te darán la espalda. No lo verás pues ante tus ojos será un espejismo de conocimiento y razón, sólo entenderás lo que la ciudad quiera mostrarte. Te va a atrapar en una telaraña, París te tomará como tomó Circe a los navegantes de Ulises y, cuando menos te lo esperes ya no podrás escapar. Tu ilusión es tu perdición, ya me gustaría desencantarte ahora mismo de ella… _

_Estarás solo y nadie te ayudará cuando caigas en desgracia. Es esa atracción por lo desconocido, lo brillante, lo que se os ofrece en forma de palabras voladoras, lo que logra atraeros a todos vosotros, ilusos enamorados de una idea de belleza en la bondad, a París. ¡Falso! ¡Todo falso! _

_Y, si aún pretendes quedarte en este lugar debería darte la bienvenida; al fin y al cabo ¿qué maldades podrían sucederle a tan bello poeta como vos, inexperto y desconocido ante la gran París que se plantea tan diferente a Lyon? No puedo si no desearte suerte, de más está decirte que no me encontrarás durante tu estancia en la ciudad. Puede que no lo hagas nunca y sin embargo pronuncio mi petición: _

_Cuando decidas huir de París no olvides que el teatro siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para ti. _

_Atentamente; _

_El titiritero. _

La voz en su mente se desvanece al mismo tiempo que él lo hace. Cae. Rendido. La suerte dicta que la silla está a su lado y puede sostenerse en ella. Thorin está preocupado por su comportamiento.

Pero Bilbo entiende demasiadas cosas después de tocar esa reliquia, de leerla. Demasiadas cosas que no quiere ni debe entender.

Esa tarde huye a las seis.

[...]

No tenía pensado aparecer pero el timbre suena de todos modos y la puerta lo recibe con alegría. Son las cuatro de la tarde y su mirada es de preocupación. No abraza a Thorin. No lo saluda.

—Necesito el teléfono de Dwalin. No encuentro a Arwen ni a Elrond.—requiere. Thorin lo observa incrédulo.

—¿Y Dwalin sí los encontrará?—pregunta.

—Supongo.—duda.

De pronto todo es frío entre ellos.

—¿Pasa algo, Bilbo?—pregunta.

Bilbo emite una disculpa ligera.

—No lo sé. Quizá.—Duda.

Parece aterrorizado y Thorin quiere abrazarlo pero no lo hace.

Ha aprendido a controlar sus impulsos.

No lo abraza.

No lo hace.

El otro duda. Sigue dudando.

Pero lo decide.

Rebusca en sus bolsillos y saca la carta.

Chamuscada.

Vieja.

La carta real.

Trescientos años desde su escritura.

Se la tiende a Thorin.

—Sí.—admite Bilbo, abrazando el peligro.

No se despide pero huye de nuevo.

El titiritero le observa.

Sabe que lo hace.

El peligro no ha pasado.

Y no cree que vaya a pasar demasiado pronto.

No mientras su enemigo continúe viviendo.

Y no va a arriesgar la vida del portador de los ojos azules.

No en su batalla.

_El titiritero se ríe_

_-.-.-.-.-_

**_N/A: _**Espero que haya quedado claro lo que pretendía con este capítulo, que ahora que lo releo no parece muy claro.

Bilbo ha estado investigando sus posibles vidas pasadas a raíz de la información que Gandalf le dio. Se vio a sí mismo en un cuadro de 1300, cuando lo quemaban (hace unos capítulos). Dos capítulos atrás también tuvo problemas con la carta que se menciona aquí. He asumido que entendéis que Bilbo está empezando a creerse que su vida es extraña. PERO él de ningún modo piensa que Thorin vaya a creerle si se lo dice (Ni Thorin ni sus amigos propios ni nadie) así que prefiere mantenerlos alejados de lo que quiera que le esté pasando.

Era eso ^^ Gracias por leer. Y un saludo amoroso a Mel *_*


	17. Sincorazón

BUFF. No sé cómo ha salido esto ni porqué es inusualmente largo. Pero aquí está. ¡Já! Soy especialista en lograr que los posibles fluff tengan un tono amargo que deja el corazón helado.

¡Infinitas gracias a todos los seguidores que estáis haciendo esto posible! En especial a mi nueva OTP Mel x Nana.(?) Una historia muy larga. Pero hago ahora el anuncio de que LA AMO. 3 Te amo, Nena. Este capítulo va para ti.

Disclaimer: PERDÓNAME TOLKIEN PORQUE HE PECADO MUCHO.

**Advertencias especiales: Alcoholismo. Puro y duro alcoholismo.**

**15. Sincorazón. **

Vuelve a amanecer y esta vez lo hace despejado. Bilbo se pregunta cómo, tras largos días de lluvia, es capaz de aparecer un sol precioso en el cielo. Y sin embargo no lo disfruta porque no se levanta de la cama. Duerme. A ratos abre los ojos. Pero continúa durmiendo como un tronco y medio, tal vez. Hasta que no han dado las dos no decide levantarse de la cama. Anoche disfrutó de lo lindo de su adicción. Cuando eres adicto a algo, es muy difícil dejarlo, es muy difícil permanecer lejos de esa adicción. Es extraño, teniendo en cuenta que su adicción no es precisamente barata.

Y el amanecer se ciñe sobre él, y le obliga a despertar y mirar a su alrededor cuando lo único que desea hacer es continuar durmiendo, o tal vez tomar un poco más de ésa droga a la que es adicto. Os preguntaréis el porqué de todo ésto. No tiene un porqué. Inició ésta adicción a muy temprana edad, ¿Cinco años? ¿Cuatro? No lo sabe, lleva en ello demasiado tiempo como para recordarlo del todo. Y seguro que diréis ¿A qué puede ser adicta un niño tan pequeño.

_A la literatura._

Quizá digáis "¡Qué estúpido! ¿Cómo puede ser adicto a tal cosa?". ¿Acaso Bilbo piensa "Qué estúpidos, cómo podéis ser adictos a las drogas, a la cocacola, a los dulces, etc, etc"? No, no lo piensa. Y es una completa idiotez que vosotros penséis lo mismo de él. Al igual que la cocaína puede haceros caer y sentiros dependientes de ella... ¿Por qué no podría ser Bilbo dependiente a leer y escribir?

La literatura es el alma de la sociedad. Recuerda su primera novela, antes de cumplir siete años, los libros que le encandilaron por completo. Antes de éso ya leía libros más cortos, de cien o doscientas páginas.

Y ésa es la cuestión, es adicto a leer, adicto a escribir. La literatura es su vida. Suena tonto, suena a locura, suena a mil y un cuentos de antes de dormir. Pero es como se siente.

Y a veces se arrepiente de perder los amaneceres, pero ya los verá, cuando no es capaz de controlar la adicción y se queda la noche entera en vela... Puede levantar la mirada y ver cómo amanece, desde que el cielo se tiñe de violeta hasta que, anaranjado, sale el sol. Una adicción es una adicción, y no le importa haberse perdido el amanecer hoy, porque vivió su vida ayer, por la noche, mientras leía, sin poder parar.

No ha tenido pesadillas durante la noche. Sus sueños han sido límpidos y oscuros, sin ningún matiz histórico. El poco tiempo en que sus ojos han permanecido cerrados, no ha habido nada que lo perturbase.

Está leyendo finalmente la verdadera historia y no puede dejarla. La ha encontrado en una pequeña librería casi abandonada, en la que no entra nadie más que su librero. Pareces gastadas y libros viejos. Y, entre ellos, un ejemplar de "Maestro titiritero". Un libro francés tiempo atrás olvidado en que se narra, sin tener mucho contacto con la historia real de la iluminación, la aventura de un asesino en las calles de París, su obsesión por las víctimas siendo jóvenes artistas de piel pálida y el modo en que fue atrapado. Bilbo lo encuentra apasionante. Conforme las páginas avanzan se sumerge más y más en la historia.

La historia es compleja, llena de muertes y sangre, de la desesperación policial en el intento vano de atrapar al asesino y cómo, finalmente, éste se suicida, eliminando así cualquier posible condena que pudiera quedarle impuesta. Lo que más fascina a Bilbo es el hecho de que fue escrita por un tal Armand Desrosiers, piel pálida y zapatos de charol, cabello dorado, extranjero en París, la última víctima del titiritero. Su obsesión. Se desvanece entre descripciones absorbentes de los parajes parisinos del siglo 18, lleno del brillo decadente de unos violines que está seguro que ha escuchado antes.

Le apasiona el modo en que termina la novela, asegurando que el titiritero va a suicidarse cuando lo encuentre muerto. Es confuso y terriblemente claro a la vez. El joven poeta no lo soporta más, está cansado de buscar su joya del amanecer, está cansado de perseguir su objetivo. Siguiendo al confuso final lleno de deseos de muerte y culpabilidad se adjunta una nota del diario que asegura haber encontrado al asesino en serie que se hacía llamar el Titiritero. Se ha colgado en su propio apartamento junto al cuerpo sin vida de su última víctima, el poeta Desrosiers.

Se deja caer en la cama de nuevo, con el libro entre sus brazos, dispuesto a releerlo. El amanecer puede esperar.

[...]

Lleva cinco días sin ver a Thorin. Le ha llamado y ha rechazado todas sus llamadas. No quiere saber nada de él. No se ha presentado en su casa. Pasó las vacaciones de primavera íntegramente con él pero el día en que se marchó sin despedirse, tres días antes de comenzar las clases, supo que no volvería a pisar ese apartamento de ser por él.

Soporta bien el tiempo que lleva alejado de él. No lo echa de menos. En absoluto. Quizá un poco. Pero muy poco. Nada importante. Continúa leyendo y leyendo, una y otra vez la misma obra, tratando de no pensar en el arpista de ojos azules que presentan sus páginas. Tratando de no pensar en Thorin Durin. De no echar de menos su ventana y su sofá.

Porque Bilbo no tiene sentimientos.

Bilbo nació hace tiempo, hace bastante tiempo. Veintidós años y unos meses. Pronto cumplirá veintitrés. El día en que nació supieron que le faltaba algo. No era como el resto de bebés. No lloró. No se quejó. Permaneció en silencio.

Crecer fue un reto. Continuaba impasible. Los únicos instantes de felicidad eran aquellos protagonizados por un pincel y colores brillantes, vivos. Bilbo era feliz entre arte y música. Su familia se preocupaba por él pero él jamás lo notó. No tuvo amigos. No tuvo amores. No sentía nada.

Cuando alguien lo dañaba lloraba por el dolor que le causaba la herida. No lloraba cuando se sentía mal. No se sentía mal. Una vez le hubieran pegado se vería incapaz de odiar a aquella persona, incapaz de sentir rencor. Lo mismo respecto a los amigos, una vez que se desvanecían no los echaba de menos, no los quería de vuelta.

Bilbo era un ser extraño y hoy en día continúa siéndolo.

Por eso sabe que no echa de menos a Thorin. Que no quiere volver a verlo. No es como si hubiera desarrollado sentimientos por aquél hombre extraño. No, eso es imposible. Él no tiene sentimientos. No siente. No puede sentir. Su corazón es de piedra, permanece impasible. No siente amor. No siente pena. Ni siquiera cree que pueda considerarlo su amigo. Es, únicamente, un conjunto de piezas sueltas de un rompecabezas que culmina con sus ojos azules.

Bilbo siente la frustración.

Con Smaug, como mínimo, había sentido miedo. ¿Por qué no podría sentir amor como el resto de personas del planeta?

—¿Qué está mal en mí?—se pregunta.

[...]

Varios días más tarde está sucio, lleno de pintura y oliendo a aguarrás. Frente a sí hay un lienzo a medio terminar. Pero no puede más. La estampa en la que lo encuentran los dos hermanos es absurda. Bilbo permanece derrumbado sobre el taburete en posición dramática, al borde del colapso. Manchado. Sucio. Ni siquiera lleva jersey porque hace calor y en su lugar hay una camisa de manga larga y cuadros, algo abierta por el pecho.

—Vamos, Bilbo. Tu clase ha terminado hace dos horas, si te quedas aquí más tiempo te volverás loco.—insiste Fíli.

Bilbo lo mira extrañado, sin comprender.

—¡Vamos a comer!—exclama Kíli ilusionado mientras estira de Bilbo.

No escuchan sus súplicas de cambiarse y lo arrastran hasta el magnífico puesto de comida en que compró tailandés la primera vez que comió con Thorin. Es un lugar popular entre los jóvenes artistas. Barato y rápido.

Se sientan en unas escaleras, sin dejar de parlotear y sonreír.

—Bilbo, entendemos que no nos conoces desde hace demasiado tiempo—comienza Fíli una vez el silencio se ha aposentado entre ellos tres y notan el ansia de Bilbo incrementarse conforme parece querer largarse de allí cuanto antes posible.

—Pero te amamos.—interrumpe Kíli.—No lo digo por pena ni nada por el estilo. Eres un chico genial.—añade, algo decaído por el modo en que el joven parece rechazar cualquier cumplido.

—No, chicos.—les frena, agachando la mirada hacia su bolsa. En ella, dentro, descansa el libro extraño y demasiado francés para su gusto.

—Nada de 'no, chicos'. Estamos preocupados, Bilbo.—trata de insistir Fíli con un tacto del que su hermano carece.—Llevas días sin salir de tu casa y cuando finalmente te presentas en clase, te encontramos ausente y muerto. ¿Qué te preocupa?—pregunta.

—Sabemos que el viaje de Elrond y Arwen te ha afectado pero…—Kíli es interrumpido casi inmediatamente.

—¿Qué viaje?—pregunta.

—Ya sabes, se han ido a París a una exposición importantísima que está haciendo el primo de Elrond, un tal Thranduil.—aclara Fíli.

—Ah.

—¿no lo sabías?—se extraña Kíli.—¡Qué maleducados! Te abandonan sin decir una palabra.

La mirada de Fíli es casi mortal a raíz de la lengua larga de la que Kíli hace gala. El hermano pequeño casi permanece callado ante ella.

—No es algo de lo que quiera hablar. Ya me ha quedado claro que no le importo a nadie.—observa Bilbo, bastante triste.

—¡No te estás enterando de nada, cabezón!—le grita Kíli, visiblemente molesto.

—Lo que mi hermano quiere decirte es que va en serio. Te queremos, Bilbo. Te has hecho un hueco en nuestro corazón. Y nos gustaría que lo correspondieses tratando de no autodestruirte en el proceso.—aclara Fíli, tocando su espalda y tranquilizándolo con paciencia.

Bilbo piensa y no deja de pensar.

¿Cómo puede corresponder a dos personas que han demostrado tan fervientemente ser amigas suyas? ¿Cómo puede corresponder todo el cariño que le han dado? No lo sabe.

—No sé cómo podría pagaros.

—No te estamos pidiendo que nos pagues, Bilbo. Te estamos pidiendo que sonrías.

Y no sabe cuál de los dos hermanos lo ha dicho, pero esa frase ilumina su corazón y llena su alma de ilusión. Una ilusión perdida tiempo atrás. La ilusión de poder sentir algo.

[...]

El Criminal's Haven se antoja desierto esa noche. Hay muchísimos veteranos ausentes pero el olor a naftalina es el mismo, las velas en el lugar exacto y el pianista sigue llamándose John.

No lo echo de menos. Se repite Bilbo, una y otra vez.

Pero sube a la tarima y no habla de sus sueños. No esta vez. Sus pasos no son pesados sino ligeros. Sus pies no dudan y su voz no necesita ser aclarada. Necesita, quizá, aliviar sus propios sentimientos. Esos que es incapaz de identificar y comúnmente cree que no puede sentir.

—_Tengo dos amigos y al parecer se preocupan por mí._ —comienza, con tranquilidad, no necesita presentación.— _Me preguntan si me estoy ilusionando. Y yo no sé qué decir exactamente. Puede ser tan diferente una ilusión de otra, puede ser tan extravagante ir de un lado a otro sin necesidad de buscar un motivo. Mi cabeza da vueltas y busca las palabras exactas que puedan hacer de la respuesta algo diferente. No soy convencional, nunca lo he sido... Nunca lo seré. Consciente de ello, comprendo que no me queda nada que decir, que seguiré siendo así por el resto de mis días._

El sonido pesado de las lágrimas lloradas durante toda su vida ante la ausencia de color, de emoción, de empatía, hace presencia frente a la audiencia.

—_Las ilusiones suelen acomodarse en mí, suelen abrazarme por la noche y hacerme sonreír. Ilusiones por doquier, cualquier cosa puede convertirse en una ilusión, en una esperanza, en un pequeño sueño. Y sin embargo, esta vez, no lo hacen. Y me pregunto por qué. Si yo soy la persona más extraña de este mundo, si yo soy el único a la que realmente los alienígenas no secuestrarían pensando que no soy humano. Porque soy especial. No mejor, no. Especial. Diferente. Raro. Y no me importa serlo mientras en mi cabeza se acumulan ilusiones, ilusiones acerca de una novela publicada, acerca de pintar algo, ilusiones por saber escribir mejor y mejor, ilusiones al creer que todo va a ser sencillo, ilusiones creyendo que todo esto va a terminar bien._—suena tan amargo que la pena se cierne amenazante sobre los espectadores, los inunda en sus mentes y, al parecer, logra que sientan ese dolor en su interior.

—_Y mis dudas vagan por las telarañas del mundo cambiando el cariz de la conversación, intentando fingir que no he escuchado la pregunta, entrando en otros asuntos y comenzando a responder otras cuestiones, hablando con otra gente, soñando de mil maneras distintas, ilusionándome una y otra vez con cosas que son sencillas y prácticas. ¿Acaso no hay nada mejor? Las ilusiones simples y pequeñas son las más sencillas de cumplir y al hacerlo soy feliz, me siento libre y diferente. Es mejor no darle vueltas, es mejor continuar ilusionándome._

Hace una pausa tan dramática como necesaria.

—_Pero al final llega el momento de responder la pregunta y se me hace extraño hacerlo, porque yo no suelo responder nada, porque yo no suelo decirles qué me gusta y qué no, cuáles son mis sueños, cómo me gustaría vivir. No suelo abrir mi corazón a nadie. No puedo hacerlo porque, al parecer, nací sin él._

Una inflexión aparece mientras busca con la mirada esos ojos azules que no encuentra. No está. No ha venido. En cierto modo le desilusiona. Se le hace un pequeño nudo en el corazón. Porque quizá no tiene sentimientos pero sea el momento de tenerlos.

—_Si con ilusión te refieres a que me gustaría mucho que sucediese, a que sonrío cada vez que comienza una extraña posibilidad, a que me parece genial todo lo que pueda pasar… Sí, me ilusioné_.—admite abiertamente.— _Si con ilusión te refieres a que me pondré a llorar, me deprimiré, me pasaré los días pensando en lo que hubiera sido, y todo dejará de tener sentido para mí... No, no estoy ilusionado._—Se inclina.—Muchas gracias.

[...]

Sale y le echa de menos. Sabe que le echa de menos. Sin embargo la sensación que se apodera de su espina dorsal es el miedo. Miedo que se incrusta en sus sienes. El miedo de ser observado. El libro pesa en su bandolera y sus pies son más ligeros que de costumbre.

Las sombras lo encierran.

Lo llaman.

Lo tientan.

Pero él continúa caminando. Reza al cielo, a la luna. Pide redención. Pide ayuda. Ayuda que no llega de ningún modo. Las calles desiertas, las farolas iluminando el poco pedazo de acera disponible bajo sus pies. Proyectando más sombras de las necesarias.

La brisa acumulada fluyendo por los estrechos callejones.

Y una mirada penetrante a sus espaldas.

Lleva todo el día sintiéndose perseguido, acorralado.

Escucha pasos.

No lo piensa un mísero instante.

Corre.

Sus ojos se cierran en ocasiones.

Su respiración ajetreada.

Su consciencia exhausta.

Corre todo lo rápido que sus pies le permiten.

Uno detrás de otro.

Tropieza.

Toca el suelo pero se incorpora.

Remolinos a su alrededor.

Edificios amenazantes.

Le falta el aire.

Sabe exactamente hacia dónde se dirige.

No debería hacerlo.

Lo van a atrapar.

Y en un último instante de locura cronometrada, entra en un portal abierto.

Lo cierra tras de él y se sienta.

Inspira.

Expira.

Inspira.

Expira.

Cuando se da cuenta, está en el portal de Thorin.

[...]

Sus nudillos rozan la madera, dudando. Pero la sensación de miedo sigue presente, la vigilancia constante. Son las cuatro de la mañana y no debería molestar a su… su amigo. Pero lo hace. Toca la puerta.

_Una. _

_Dos._

_Tres._

_Cuatro veces._

Cuando está a punto de marcharse escucha una voz berreante, desesperada, y un golpe seco en la madera de la puerta.

—¡Dejadme en paz!—grita.—¡Marchaos todos!

Sorprendido vuelve a acercarse a la puerta y la toca suavemente.

—¿Thorin? Soy yo, Bilbo.—insiste en presentarse.

Algo no marcha bien. Los segundos son interminablemente largos cuando nota cómo se arrastra una mano por la puerta y hace girar las llaves. La puerta se abre ligeramente, dejando únicamente un pequeño hueco por el que observa al dueño del lugar.

—¿Bilbo?—pregunta, casi en shock por verlo ahí.—No eres real. Vete.—le recrimina.

Bilbo sabe que no ha visto nunca a nadie tan triste así que empuja la puerta. Es casi un impulso. Cuando cede la presión del cuerpo detrás de ella, descubre a un maltrecho Thorin. En el umbral de la puerta, lo observa. El pelo mojado y sudado cae sobre su cara, largo y pegajoso. Su ropa no está en condiciones óptimas y lo cierto es que huele fatal. Lo que más le llama la atención no es el hecho de que esté sonando Emilie Autumn ni que su apartamento apeste a aguarrás. Lo que llama su atención es que está borracho. Muy borracho.

—¿Puedo pasar, Thorin?—insiste con cuidado.

El miedo ha quedado olvidado mientras el hombre frente a él hace un gesto ampliamente dramático permitiéndole el paso y cierra la puerta una vez que está dentro. Lo escucha caminar lentamente hasta el sofá del comedor, donde tiene varias botellas a medio terminar de líquidos que Bilbo no reconoce.

—Qué haces aquí.—gruñe Thorin.—¿Has venido a atormentarme?— pregunta, desquiciado.

—No.—responde, cohibido. Se sienta en el sofá a su lado.

—¿Entonces?—cuestiona.—Da igual. No respondas. Eres parte de mis alucinaciones diarias. —se corta a sí mismo, sin dar la oportunidad a que Bilbo le responda.

No utiliza vaso, la boca de la botella besa la suya propia. Se derrama cierta cantidad de alcohol sobre su ropa y parece no importarme. Si Bilbo se fija puede observar que ha estado llorando.

No se siente capaz de hablar.

No hay nada que pueda decirle que no haya escuchado ya.

—Y aquí estamos.—ríe sarcásticamente su anfitrión inesperado—¡Genial, maldito Ilúvatar! Esta vez tu maldito tormento ni siquiera habla.—grita, en una queja infinita. Se deshace en las mismas lágrimas de rabia que Bilbo no sabía que fuese capaz de llorar. Y sigue bebiendo.

—Thorin, puedo irme si quieres… Es sólo que estaba asustado y alguien me seguía por la calle y...—comienza Bilbo. Thorin lo calla con dos de sus dedos. Parece no haber escuchado nada de lo que el joven le decía.

—No lo estropees, preciosa alucinación. No hables. Limítate a quedarte en silencio y así podré fingir que todo está bien. ¿De acuerdo? Podré fingir que eres él. Y que me amas.—susurra, casi como si fuese un secreto. Todo seguido se aproxima demasiado para el gusto de Bilbo.—Me gustabas muchísimo más cuando eras un pequeño Hobbit ¿sabes? Eras tan pequeño que tenías que ponerte de puntillas para regañarme.—confiesa, perdido en sus pensamientos. Bilbo permanece estático, incapaz de responder o de hablar. Está confuso. Demasiado confuso para su gusto.

—¿Qué…?—trata de articular, sin éxito.

—He dicho que guardes silencio. Que ya que no existes podrías dejarme soñar un rato.—ligeramente decepcionado y enfadado.—Me gustabas muchísimo más. Sobre todo porque a pesar de ser pequeño eras fuerte y valiente. Eras mucho más valiente de lo que yo pudiera haber sido jamás. Y lo estropeé todo. Porque yo era egoísta y estúpido y estaba ciego por el oro. Nunca confesé lo mucho que te amaba. Me he arrepentido todos los días de todas mis vidas. Y aún no he aprendido. Sigo siendo el mismo hombre egoísta y débil.

Se separa de él con un quejido de lamento, un pequeño llanto desolador. Bilbo no lo interrumpe. Su mente divaga a través del tiempo y el espacio, evalúa todos sus sueños y no es capaz de encontrar una referencia. Frente a sí tiene a un hombre borracho que cree estar alucinando respecto a él. Es por eso que no se espera que Thorin lo agarre por las solapas de la camisa de cuadros y lo zarandee ligeramente.

—¡Mírame, Bilbo! Estoy hablando al aire, condenado por el mismo Ilúvatar a vagar por toda la eternidad y a perderte una y otra vez. Soy patético, Bilbo. Patético. Soy tan patético que no soy capaz de protegerte por mucho que quiera. Soy tan patético que he permitido que pierdas tu fuerza y te conviertas en un pequeño animalillo aterorrizado. Soy tan patético que ahora te has ido de verdad por un mísero error que cometí hace muchísimo tiempo. No contestas mis llamadas y no quieres saber nada de mí. Y yo aquí, hablándote, como si realmente fueses tú. Como si realmente pudieses… ¡No sé! ¡Cualquier cosa!—divaga y bebe alcohol con una mano mientras continúa sujetando a Bilbo. Cuando acaba la botella de varios tragos la estrella contra una pared.—¡No lo entiendo! ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?—pregunta, desesperado.

—No estás haciendo nada mal, Thorin.—trata de calmar Bilbo.

Thorin lo mira, sorprendido por el hecho de que su alucinación no siga sus órdenes. Y lo que hace Bilbo lo paraliza, lo hechiza y clavar en el mismo sitio que ocupa. Estático. Ojos de par en par. La mano que sujetaba la solapa de su camisa cede y se desliza hasta la cintura ajena.

Y los labios de Bilbo están sobre los suyos.

Al fin y al cabo está sonando Emilie Autumn, querrá excusarse el joven más tarde.

De pronto el universo encaja todos sus engranajes.

De pronto Bilbo cree haber notado un pequeño latido en el fondo del agujero negro de su corazón. Quizá una punzada de algún tipo de sentimiento que no existía antes de este momento y no existirá después.

—¿Qué…?—pregunta Thorin, confuso, una vez se separan.—No juegues conmigo...—comienza a amenazar, pero se retracta.—Mejor sí. Juega conmigo. Al menos esta noche. Hazme feliz antes de que despierte.—ruega al techo, casi como si Mahal mismo estuviese ahí.

Bilbo acaricia el sucio cabello de Thorin.

—Déjate cuidar.—pide con un suspiro.

Sabe que acaba de besarlo, que ha sido un impulso que quizá debierta haber reprimido. Pero Thorin cree que es una alucinación y él no ha dicho lo contrario. No conecta las piezas del puzle, no esta noche, no en este instante. No cuando los ojos de Thorin son terriblemente claros y lo miran con esa tristeza y sufrimiento que ha reconocido en todos sus sueños.

Decide que quizá sus sueños no sean retazos del pasado sino pequeñas advertencias del futuro. Las palabras de Thorin logran, por otra parte, una nueva resolución en su pequeña cabeza.

—Déjame amarte, Bilbo. —ruega.

—De acuerdo.—Acepta, sin ser consciente de las consecuencias que ésto traerá.

Quizá, desde la calle, el titiritero ría.

Quizá en algún lugar un dragón planee su venganza.

Quizá en el más allá alguien contenga su respiración.

Pero aquí y ahora sólo existen ellos dos. Y quizá Bilbo no ame a Thorin, quizá Bilbo sea incapaz de tener un mísero y simple sentimiento. Pero Bilbo cuida al hombre frente a sí. Lo ducha con cuidado y algo de cariño, el cariño que se le tiene a un amigo que te ha apoyado durante un tiempo indefinido. Y lo acuesta en la cama. No hay más besos. No hay abrazos. Hay pequeñas caricias y susurros que tratan de tranquilizarlo, hay pequeñas promesas disfrazadas de canción. Hay gestos que definen el futuro.

Pero encima de todas esas cosas, hay un tal Bilbo preocupado por el estado en que cierto Thorin se encuentra y rogando que no recuerde nada a la mañana siguiente.

O quizá sí.

No sabe cómo va a enfrentar la nueva situación. Pero tendrá que hacerlo.

Tarde o temprano.

_Preferiblemente temprano._

Quizá por la mañana.


	18. Muerte y Renacer

Sé que es corto pero he llorado demasiado mientras lo escribía. Os amo con todo mi corazón. Sobretodo a Mel, que está ahí desde el principio, y a la que hoy he fallado horriblemente mucho. ;W; Mel, perdóname algún día, te dedico toooodo este capítulo

Aunque este capítulo tiene que estar un poquitín dedicado a erisdnix (TAI, que es preciosa 3) porque pasó la noche en vela leyendo.

Ya sabéis, podéis estar al tanto de mi vida y las cosas que hago en twitter con el enormemente complicado nombre de Adhmharaighe ¡Nos vemos pronto!

**Disclaimer**: todo de Tolkien porque si fuera mío, Bilbo habría vivido en la montaña el resto de sus días junto a Thorin y habría sido su consorte y todo hubiera sido feliz. O quizá no, porque si habéis llegado a este capítulo, veréis que soy muuuuy mala gente.

**Advertencias**: Muerte de un personaje.

**16. Muerte y Renacer**

Estoy en una cena. Es lo primero que pienso en cuanto veo que al otro lado de los ventanales está oscuro. ¿Por qué estoy en una cena? ¿Con quién estoy cenando? A mi alrededor veo caras estiradas, sonrisas falsas y vestidos caros, y criadas sirviendo la comida. A mi alrededor veo copas de vidrio con remates dorados, veo cubiertos de la más exquisita orfebrería. Oigo un carraspeo. Me giro y veo una mirada amable y una sonrisa. Suspiro. ¿Quién es? ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

Desde que he tenido consciencia mi vida ha sido horrible. O maravillosa. No lo sé del todo seguro. De hecho, es un milagro que esté respirando ¿No? ¿No debería haber muerto hace demasiado tiempo? No lo sé. No sé nada. ¡Diablos! Es frustrante. En mi memoria se arremolinan hechos inconexos. ¿Quién soy?

Repasemos.

Paso uno. Me llamo ¿Bilbo Bolsón? Sí. Eso lo recuerdo bien. Aunque quizá no sea mi nombre. Al menos no aquí. No estoy seguro. ¿Dónde es aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es morirme. O correr por una colina. ¿Enanos? No, enanos no. Recuerdo un Dragón. O quizá era un lagarto pequeño que me asustó entrando en mi agujero de Hobbit. Recuerdo poco. Muy poco. Será mejor analizar la situación.

Pero con lentitud, por favor. Más lentitud. Estoy rodeado de elfos. ¿Por qué estoy rodeado de elfos? ¿Qué diablos ha sucedido para estar rodeado de elfos? Me tiembla el pulso. Me tiembla tanto el pulso que soy incapaz de sostener la cuchara y su contenido cae en el plato. Observo mi mano sin saber realmente quién es su propietario. ¿Es... mía? No. No puede ser mía. Está arrugada. Arrugada. Muy arrugada. Y pálida. Parece que se vaya a romper. En esta mano no encaja una espada. Rompería mis nudillos al empuñarla. Observo con los ojos muy abiertos a mi alrededor. Una boca se mueve, preguntando algo.

Enarco las cejas ¿qué está diciendo? ¿Acaso debería entender su endiablado idioma?

Sorprendentemente lo hago.

—Bilbo, querido. ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta. Confirma mi nombre. Y yo sé que conozco el suyo, porque hablo sin apenas pensarlo.

—No lo sé, Tauriel. Todo es confuso.—admito, dejando caer finalmente la cuchara y siendo derrotado sobre el respaldo del asiento. Apresura sus gráciles movimientos y se sitúa a mi lado. Sé que se está disculpando en élfico con algunos de los otros asistentes mientras me ayuda a incorporarme y abandonamos la sala.

Hermosas construcciones tienen los elfos, ciertamente. Son abiertas, con ventanales increíbles que ofrecen una visión periférica de la naturaleza exterior. Arcos apuntados con Fíligranas intrincadas y enredaderas que invaden los espacios que deberían ser interiores. Vemos el cielo. Nunca me había parecido tan hermoso.

—¿Por qué es tan bonito, Tauriel? ¿Por qué el cielo es tan azul?—pregunto con dejadez, mirando hacia el suelo.—No puedo mirarlo.—susurro. Presiona mi hombro y hace que me siente, ni siquiera sé de dónde ha salido el banco de madera que ahora me sostiene. Únicamente sé que soy incapaz de permanecer erguido.

Ella permanece en silencio.

—Está llegando mi hora ¿verdad, Tauriel?—pregunto. Ella intenta excusarse pero no se lo permito con las pocas fuerzas que tengo—. No intentes complacerme, no hay nada que puedas decir. Y no deberías mentir.—la regaño con el hilo de voz que cuelga de mis labios.

—Sí. Llega tu hora. Pero has vivido muchísimo, deberías estar orgulloso—. expresa. Sé que le duele. Sé que odiará el momento en que yo me vaya. Sé que me echará de menos. Y ni siquiera sé por qué.

—De lo único que me siento orgulloso es de Frodo. Los ha salvado a todos. Ha cumplido su destino y ha traído la paz. No pude criar mejor a mi pequeño chico... —sonrío mirando hacia adelante por primera vez. "Yo sólamente traje desgracia y dolor." pienso, sin darme cuenta de que lo he murmurado en élfico. Ella se escandaliza, sus ojos llenos del terror que en ocasiones me embargaba a mí en los años pasados.

Me abraza.

—Fuiste valiente, Bilbo. Aunque ahora todo se desvanezca y no lo recuerdes. Fuiste el hobbit más valiente que la Tierra Media pudo pedir. Todos lo pensamos.—reclama.

—Todos lo pensáis porque no estuvistéis ahí delante cuando murieron. —escupo con amargura, tratando de insultarla hasta que un pedazo de mi mente se clarifica y recuerdo que ella sí estaba presente—. Lo siento, Tauriel.—me disculpo con expresión ausente, tratando de enfocar sus bellos rasgos—. Me cuesta muchísimo distinguir la realidad. Ya ni siquiera puedo recordar sus rostros.—susurro como puedo y me dejo abrazar, dejando caer mi peso sobre ella.—¿Cómo puedes hacerlo, Tauriel? ¿Cómo puedes no derrumbarte? Siempre has sido muy fuerte. Más que yo. Yo sólo era un Hobbit. ¿Quién les dio derecho a entrar en mi vida? ¿Quién les dio permiso para llevarse mi corazón, repartírselo y luego destrozarlo?—continúo sollozando.

Se acerca mi hora. Estoy a punto de partir y comparto mis últimos momentos con el único enlace que me queda con el pasado. Tauriel me obliga a separarme de ella y mirar al horizonte, al mar, los dos. Y comienza a hablar. Sé que la mayor parte del contenido lo ha sacado de mi libro o de los relatos que Kíli debió contarle en las mazmorras. El resto lo ha vivido a mi lado. O eso creo.

Habla de maravillas. De bosques eternos llenos de peligros, de peleas contra arañas gigantes, de barriles que navegan por el río, de incursiones montañosas, de una épica batalla contra un magnificiente dragón que no puede ser derrotado, de arcos y espadas, de romances que no se consumaron, de esperanzas que se rompieron al final.

Me explica cómo Mahal tiene distribuidos sus salones y sonrío al pensar que estuvo investigando leyendas enanas durante estos ochenta años que han pasado. Sonrío porque ojalá estuviera aquí Kíli para verla y tocarla y no sólo yo, un hobbit anciano y decrépito. Habla de que al llegar a los salones de Mahal me recibirán los ya caídos, y una vez los haya saludado a todos veré a Thorin, sentado a un lado de Mahal, reinando por fin en su infinita sabiduría tras superar la enfermedad del oro. Y podré abandonarme al placer e ilusión de pasar la eternidad junto a mis amigos. Junto a los amigos más cercanos que jamás haya podido desear.

Tauriel habla y habla, me acuna, toca mi cabello y me permite abandonarme a la muerte con paciencia y tranquilidad, como cuando uno se duerme.

Todas sus palabras me aclaran muchas cosas.

La primera es que mi nombre es Bilbo Bolsón, de Bolsón Cerrado, y voy a morir.

La segunda es que un día, hace mucho tiempo, unos enanos interrumpieron la paz de mi hogar y me arrastraron a la gran aventura que marcaría mi existencia.

La tercera es que estuve a punto de morir demasiadas veces para mi gusto.

La cuarta es que todos esos enanos se hicieron un hueco en mi pequeño corazón de Hobbit.

La quinta es que Thorin Escudo de Roble, de la línea de Durin, fue el mayor cobarde que existió sobre la faz de la tierra; terco y atormentado, duro, frío e increíblemente ciego. Fue un cobarde por dejarse arrastrar por la locura, por negarse a entregar sus sentimientos y anteponer su epopeya a las vidas de sus amigos.

La sexta es que amé a ese cobarde. A ese cobarde que, al final, fue tan valiente como ninguno de nosotros. Quizá el cobarde fui yo, al fin y al cabo, que volví a Bolsón Cerrado y viví el resto de mi vida en paz.

La séptima es que gracias a mí pudieron recuperar esa enorme montaña y pudieron matar a un dragón. Los Hobbit somos criaturas pequeñas pero una mínima diferencia puede suponer un paso abismal.

Pero lo que más me aclaran sus palabras es que voy a reunirme con ellos al fin.

—Si lo ves, dile que sigo amándolo.—susurra en mi oído. De algún modo, sé que está llorando.

Y es entonces, cuando cierro los ojos y se me escapa la vida, cuando sé que no es cierto. Que Thorin no está esperándome al otro lado de la luz que veo, que es únicamente el sol poniéndose en el horizonte.

—Ve en paz, Bilbo Bolsón. El Hobbit más valiente que haya conocido.—se despide.

Pero no quiero irme. De pronto todo es lúcido, todo está claro. Quiero volver. Quiero volver desesperadamente. No quiero seguir caminando hacia el horizonte, quiero morir del todo, definitivamente. ¿Por qué estoy consciente? Mi cuerpo está detrás de mí. Y Tauriel llora amargamente mi pérdida.

Y yo estoy aquí. Y ojalá no lo estuviera. Porque no está Mahal. Ni siquiera hay una montaña. No están Kíli y Fíli saludándome, ni tampoco Balin o Dwalin -de los que hace poco conocí el destino-.

No hay nadie. Sólo yo.

Y nunca me había sentido tan solo.

Camino hacia el infinito, con los descalzos pies de Hobbit que siempre he tenido.

_"Voy a encontrarte, Thorin Escudo de Roble"._

**Y es una promesa.**


	19. Fénix

Paso a paso.

Lamento que esto sea TAN corto. Prometí que actualizaría CASI a diario y como he estado estudiando no estoy cumpliendo del todo. Así que aquí está. Algo.

¡Bienvenida! ¡Bienvenida! ¡Y tres veces bienvenida! Una nueva lectora ha llegado al fic, llena de ilusión y con un comentario súper genial que me ha hecho súper feliz. ¡Gracias por estar por aquí, Kirle-Levet74! Me encanta que os encante.

No estoy pasándolo muy bien y este fic es lo único que me mantiene cuerda ahora mismo, así que... bueno. Sé que este capítulo no va a cumplir las expectativas pero he aprovechado que Bilbo pasa por una situación crítica para dejar salir muchas cosas feas que llevo dentro... Así que, bueno, por favor, no me asesinéis demasiado con críticas. :(

Me cuesta mucho mantener el nivel que yo misma me he puesto, espero no decepcionaros.

¡DESEADME SUERTE EN LOS EXÁMENES! 3

Mel me ha declarado su consorte. Ahora estoy prometida y pronto casada en twitter.(?) Atentos a las novedades.

No olvidéis comentar. 3

**Recordatorio:** Si esto fuera mío y no de Tolkien probablemente hubiera muerto mucha más gente, hubiese habido un rollo muy gay durante todo el libro y hubiera terminado muuuy bien después de unos veinte libros y tres anexos de saga, porque os aseguro que escribiría hasta cómo se miran Bilbo y Thorin.(?) Así que no es mío, no.

**Advertencia:** MUY CORTITO. No es fluff. Ni tampoco es deprimente. No sé qué es esto. Sólo sé que es algo. Y ya está. :3

**17. Fénix.**

El ave Fénix (Phoenix) es un pájaro mítico de la mitología griega, que se consumía por acción del fuego cada 500 años, pero luego resurgía de sus propias cenizas. Cuando le llegaba la hora de morir, hacía un nido de especias y hierbas aromáticas, ponía un único huevo, que empollaba durante tres días, y al tercer día ardía. El Fénix se quemaba por completo y, al reducirse a cenizas, resurgía del huevo la misma ave Fénix, siempre única y eterna. El ave Fénix es muy fuerte, hasta el punto de cargar incluso elefantes. [...] Según el mito, poseía varios dones, como la virtud de que sus lágrimas fueran curativas. El ave Fénix también tiene el poder de transformarse en un pájaro de fuego, y es del tamaño de un águila. Por su muerte de manera diferente, el ave Fénix se ha convertido en un símbolo de fuerza, de purificación, de inmortalidad y de renacimiento físico y espiritual, siendo una de las grandes figuras hechas en los tatuajes.

El olor que se filtra en sus fosas nasales es desconocido conforme su mente comienza a despertar del profundo sueño en que se ha sumido horas antes. El tacto bajo su cuerpo es extraño y desconocido, las sábanas excesivamente suaves y una manta que lo cubre casi al completo, haciendo que se sienta ligeramente oprimido.

Abre los ojos. Está solo. Completamente solo. No es su habitación. Observa su alrededor con ligera confusión plasmada en su rostro. Entonces lo reconoce: La habitación de Thorin. Conforme se incorpora trata de recordar los detalles más ínfimos de su sueño, los más complejos y distantes que puede. Y todo encaja, de nuevo todo encaja. Está casi seguro que Thorin se parece increíblemente mucho al enano al que ha recordado durante su muerte. Su muerte. ¿Está muerto? ¿Por qué está muerto? Espera. No. Está vivo. Pero murió. Y ya no. Relaciona más hechos. Está casi seguro de que Thorin Durin es el mismo Thorin de las leyendas, de los cuentos de viejas que solía leerle su abuela. La misma que le enseñó a controlar sus pesadillas. Esa mujer tan valiente que hace tiempo que no forma parte de su vida.

Despeja su mente y se relaja, dejándose caer sobre sábanas y manta de Thorin. Aún puede olerlo, puede sentir su presencia que deja atrás un pequeño rastro de agonía y tristeza y el horrible olor del alcohol. Pero Thorin no está en la cama.

En la situación ideal Bilbo se levantaría tan determinado como momentos antes mientras recordaba algo de vital importancia. Caminaría hacia la cocina y encontraría a Thorin. Estaría haciendo café. Y le ofrecería un poco. Él lo rechazaría, se acercaría, lo abrazaría y lo besaría sin piedad. Y entonces lo miraría a los ojos con fiereza y le recordaría la pasión que una vez sintieron. Entonces le confesaría sus anhelos, sus sueños perdidos, la obsesión por sus ojos azules. Le explicaría su miedo y su pena, y le contaría sus aventuras mientras le buscaba a través del tiempo.

_Pero esta no es una situación ideal._

Cuando llega a la cocina no hay café. No hay persianas abiertas y el sol, cálido, no entra por las ventanas. No hay ningún tipo de actividad ni rastro de vida. No está Thorin. Y no hay ningún modo de saber cuándo volverá. Su ropa permanece esparcida en el baño como el día anterior, cuando Bilbo logró desvestirlo y conducirlo hasta la habitación. Sus zapatos en el mismo lugar, desatados y desesperados por encontrar a su dueño. Bilbo entiende cada una de las partes del apartamento que antaño solía ser el lugar de reunión de su amigo con él. De pronto el sofá es un lugar de llantos y abandono al olvido, de pronto el café es la única forma de revivir por las mañanas, la almohada es testigo de incontables pesadillas, la ropa es la expresión más radical que ha podido crear. Hay algo entre esas cuatro paredes que parece gritar, clamar por su salvación y rescate. Hay algo que le insta a quedarse, a permanecer al lado de su dueño, a cuidarlo por siempre jamás. Pero esas cuatro paredes no saben hablar y Bilbo no sabe entenderlas. La puerta gime, lloriquea, y un teléfono vibra al apagarse, dando a entender que su dueño ha marchado sin él.

Thorin no está.

Bilbo le necesita y Thorin no está.

Bilbo permanece en ese lugar durante horas. Quizá días. Su mirada se pierde entre sombras y recuerdos. Su pequeña mente queda consciente ante la desesperación sufrida durante toda su existencia. Observa el reflejo del cielo en la ventana cuando oscurece y cuando amanece y a medio día y cuando vuelve a oscurecer. Observa el titilante brillo de las luces al encenderlas para tratar de llamar a la polilla que ha marchado.

_Pero Thorin no vuelve._

Y aunque no hablen, las paredes del apartamento gritan directamente sobre su alma, la golpean sin miedo ni cuidado, la rompen.

_Y llegan a su corazón._

_A ese corazón que Bilbo no recordaba tener. _

A ese corazón que ha supuesto la completa perdición de Bilbo. El corazón que antaño no latía, incapaz de sentir una mísera y burda emoción de pronto late. Late fuertemente. Tan fuerte como jamás haya latido un corazón en la historia de los corazones. Late buscando la luz, buscando la felicidad.

_Pero Thorin no está y no la encuentra._

Quizá Bilbo se arrepienta en este instante de sus deseos. Quizá de pronto quisiera cambiar su deseo puesto que en su corazón hay un sentimiento: La pena y la culpa. Hay un enorme vacío que ha comenzado a llenarse inexorablemente y con cada recuerdo, con cada reminiscencia de su historia, pierde la cordura y siente más dolor. Llega un momento en que es incomparable y sus manos agarran su pecho, pidiendo que pare.

**Que pare, por favor.**

Pero no cesa. Y es demasiado para él. Demasiado. Es un joven artista, un poeta sin versos ni la emoción necesaria para interpretarlos. Su única aliada fue la carencia que éste hecho le proporcionaba.

La emoción es enorme pero es brillante y confusa. Fue un Hobbit valiente, ciertamente. Nació como humano innumerables veces, sufrió tormentos y torturas pero en ningún caso sintió la emoción tras ellas. Y ahora la siente. Acumulada, se deja llevar y fluye por su mente. ¿Por qué? Porque una oportunidad conlleva un precio y finalmente ha descubierto cuál es su oportunidad, cuál es su misión. Y no puede sino sufrir todo aquello que ha sufrido hasta este punto, hasta este momento en que sólamente importa esperar a Thorin.

_O ir a buscarlo._

Porque ha recordado algo muy importante. Algo que debería haber sabido desde el primer momento en que soñó con sus ojos azules.

Está enamorado de Thorin escudo de roble. Thorin Durin. Thorin.

_Y tiene que confesárselo o morirá de pena._

Le cuesta respirar. Está asustado, más de lo que jamás lo estuvo. Con la claridad llega la confusión y aceptar ese hecho no es precisamente sencillo, no es un chasqueo de dedos y la aceptación se adhiere a tus pensamientos y recién adquiridos sentimientos. Han pasado más de dosmil años desde la última vez que tuvo un corazón, desde la última vez que sintió el sufrimiento de perder a todo aquél que le importaba. Han pasado demasiados años, demasiadas historias vividas, demasiadas vidas extrañas por descubrir. Se mezclan en su cabeza. La única que permanece aislada es su vida como Hobbit. Quizá sea la vida original, no lo sabe. Lo único que es capaz de presenciar son un seguido de fragmentos en que cambia el exterior, la ambientación y los nombres pero jamás las caras. Jamás.

Quizá si no estuviera tan ocupado con el mundo recién descubierto, con unos sentimientos en desuso que deben ser entrenados de nuevo, enseñados para amar, odiar y sentir tristeza... Quizá sería capaz de comprender el resto de detalles que se arremolinan en sus visiones. Quizá podría observar las casualidad y causalidades y las tramas extrañas y todo lo que sucedió y sucede y sucederá.

Pero es la era de los hombres. La cuarta edad. Y Thorin no está. Bilbo, obviamente, debe ir a buscarlo. No puede permitir que se pierda, que quede extraviado.

Y sin saber cuánto tiempo lleva allí atascado, sin haber comido más que lo necesario y habiendo visto varios amaneceres y anocheceres, habiendo tratado de acostumbrarse a su corazón, calza su chaqueta y sale a la calle.

Sin rumbo.

No lo necesita.

_Siempre encontrará a Thorin._

[...]

El día que finalmente lo encuentra, sin embargo, desearía no haberlo hecho.

No en ese estado.


	20. Cuando el Oeste estaba todo menos ganado

**Este es laaaaargo. En serio.**

He acabado las clases y llevo DOS DÍAS escribiendo esto. ¡No bromeo! He estado ocupada en 7cupsoftea como escuchante, así que iba escribiendo conforme la gente pausaba sus conversaciones conmigo. Ha sido extraño.

Gracias a las chicas en twitter que me habéis apoyado y animado con los exámenes. Especialmente a Mel, que me manda besitos y abrazos y he decidido que sea mi consorte.

No tengo muy claro cómo seguir el fic a partir de aquí. Quizá escribo el final (tres o cuatro capítulos) y empiezo una segunda parte con otro nombre. "Interludio: Más allá de las tinieblas"? No sé, igual continúo escribiendo la historia aquí, quizá la empiezo en otra parte... ¡Es difícil decidir! Porque esta historia está pensada para que llegue el amanecer de Bilbo, para que comience a sentirse bien consigo mismo. No sé si sería correcto desarrollar el romance ThorinxBilbo en el mismo apartado de fanfiction. ¡Es muy complicado! Cualquier idea podéis comentármela.

**Advertencias: Angst y entonces fluff y entonces MÁS ANGST y luego Thorin alcohólico y buff MUCHO ANGST Y DRAMA MUCHO DRAMA **(_PORQUE THORIN ES UN DRAMA KING.)_** Y luego fluff y luego angst. Es una mezcla rara. ¡Leed bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad! (Nótese el título)**

**18. Cuando el Oeste estaba todo menos ganado.**

_¿Dónde estabas cuando todo caía a mi alrededor?_

_Nunca llamaste._

La vuelta a la rutina es relativamente dolorosa y, en cierto modo, parece incorrecta. Bilbo nota artificiales todos los gestos que suceden a su alrededor. Demasiado efímeros, ficticios, innovadores. Siente que no puede utilizar su Smartphone y lo deja sobre su escritorio, descargado, apagado. No utiliza el autobús. Se levanta a las seis y media y lo único en lo que puede pensar es en lo perdido que está. No hay nadie a su lado que pueda comprenderle.

Con amargura se levanta cada mañana, se viste y se dirige a clase. Su arte es absurdo, le parece absurdo de pronto. Incapaz de plasmar las bellas obras que en su momento hizo. El pincel, en cierto modo, le parece un apéndice extraño entre sus dedos, en sus delicadas manos. Los lienzos demasiado modernos.

Le asusta la facilidad con la que la máquina de café proporciona pequeños vasos llenos de líquido ardiente y amargo. Queda conmovido por el método de iluminación y su rapidez, por las puertas automatizadas. Ha vivido toda su vida utilizando cada una de las tecnologías ofrecidas pero de pronto le parecen extrañas, ajenas a él. No son aventuras.

Lo único que puede hacer es continuar caminando. Aparta la mirada de esos elementos aterrorizantes, pierde la visión en el infinito tratando de apartar los horribles pensamientos que se acumulan en sus recuerdos. Muertes y dolor. Sangre. Lágrimas. Soledad. Se culpa y culpa al mundo a su alrededor. Porque sabe que lo peor de que las cosas tengan sentido es comprender ese sentido. Comprender el dolor y el sufrimiento que ha estado presente en sus vidas a lo largo de tantos años y tantos cuerpos. Es incapacitante.

Se sienta y descansa. Y al mirar el cielo cree ver un águila pero únicamente es un estornino que revolotea amigable. El sol roza su piel y recuerda las llamas. Su corazón se acelera. Intenta recordar los ojos azules de Thorin pero no puede. No quiere. Thorin no existe. Thorin ya no existe. Se ha marchado. Como siempre hizo. Como siempre hará. Ha desaparecido. Desaparecido del todo. Y Bilbo no puede encontrarlo. Su cabeza da vueltas, un remolino se acumula en sus oídos. Le cuesta pensar con claridad y no distingue ambas realidades. No distingue si realmente está ardiendo o no lo hace, si está en la hoguera o en el patio de la academia.

Escucha dos risas que lo distraen un instante. Escandalosas. Dolorosamente familiares. Y no quiere levantar la vista. No con su nuevo conocimiento de causa. No con la perfecta sintonía que nota en ellas. Risas jóvenes, vivaces. Risas magníficas.

Risas vivas.

Dolorosamente vivas.

Y cuando siente el contacto se aparta con los ojos apretados, los puños henchidos de rabia y dolor. Y la pregunta no tarda en llegar.

—Bilbo ¿estás bien?—pregunta uno.

Pero lo único que Bilbo escucha es esa voz. Esa horrible voz. Lo único que recuerda es la sangre corriendo por su pecho, su cráneo roto contra el suelo. Y no quiere mirarlo. Se gira y pretende correr pero no se lo permiten. Lo sujetan. Bilbo llora de rabia, de dolor, de angustia. No quiere abrir los ojos pero ellos continúan hablándole.

—Bilbo ¿estás bien?

Preocupación.

—Bilbo, míranos. ¿Qué te han hecho, Bilbo?

Desesperación.

—Bilbo ¿qué pasa?

Pérdida.

—Por favor.

La pausa al notar que la tensión debajo de ellos desaparece es breve antes de que Bilbo hable.

—¡Estáis muertos!—exclama.

Porque lo están. Los vio morir. Los vio caer. Nunca pensó recuperarse de ese golpe. Pasó el resto de su existencia recordándolo, atormentándose por no haberlos salvado, por haber sido un inútil. Se culpa en este momento recordando su vida como León en Francia. Su vida con una espada y un escudo, y armadura. Y quizá si hubiera tenido esas habilidades anteriormente habría podido defenderlos, apoyarlos. Podría haber ganado la batalla por ellos.

Pero no tenia esas habilidades. Y no puede perdonárselo. No puede porque fue su culpa. Porque murieron por su culpa.

Y lo abrazan. Y Bilbo se calma. Y ya no hay muerte, no hay flechas ni espadas. Hay enanos alegres, enanos felices, que le toman el pelo y se ríen con él, enanos que disfrutan de la emoción de una aventura, de no saber qué pasará después. Abre los ojos y a cada lado de su cara tiene una melena diferente. Melenas reconocibles. Melenas que huelen a limpio. Y sus dueños están muertos. Y vivos. Muy vivos.

Los abraza él también. Llora. Llora demasiado. Los reconoce. Ellos a él no. Pero no le importa. No querría que ellos pasaran el estrés traumático que él sufre en esos instantes. No querría que quedasen marcados por el conocimiento exacto de todas las vidas que hayan sucedido, una tras otra. Y todas sus muertes.

—Gracias.—murmura, entre sollozos.

—Gracias a ti por existir, Bilbo. —le murmura Kíli.

Cuando se separan su corazón se rompe en pedacitos. Porque realmente son ellos. Pero son altos. Y no tienen tanta barba aunque Fíli conserva sus trenzas en el bigote. Llevan los piercings con los que los conoció en esta vida. Y moños. Y son perfectos. Sobretodo porque están vivos. Respiran. Bilbo recuerda que le han hecho reír y le han ayudado cuando no podía levantarse. Siempre lo han hecho. Incluso cuando no tenían esa obligación eligieron permanecer cerca de él.

No puede dejar de repetírselo. Aunque suene redundante. Porque son ellos. Delante de él. Vivos. Completamente vivos. Y ha pasado mucho tiempo pero no los ha olvidado. Han pasado muchas vidas sin poder tomar contacto y ahora que finalmente lo hace, no sabe qué decir ni cómo decírselo.

Poco tiempo después, cuando Bilbo ya no llora, cuando ya no parece una bomba de relojería, se sientan para tomar su acostumbrado café. Bilbo finge que todo está bien pero los conoce, los conoce desde hace demasiado tiempo y no son de aquellas personas que dejan pasar las oportunidades.

—¿Qué ha pasado antes, Bilbo?—pregunta uno de ellos preocupado, ni siquiera se fija en quién ha sido.

—No lo sé. He recordado algo.—zanja el asunto con tranquilidad.

—Bilbo. Míranos.—insiste, haciendo que levante la cabeza con precaución.— No vamos a morir ¿de acuerdo?—asegura Kíli, con su sonrisa torcida. En cierto modo resulta reconfortante porque quizá ellos no sepan lo que sucede, quizá ellos no recuerden el pasado, pero entienden que en algún rincón de la mente de Bilbo… tiene miedo de perderlos.

Se tranquiliza ligeramente y asiente.

No puede confesar su secreto.

Lo tacharán de loco.

Lo odiarán.

Jamás le creerán.

El tiempo, sin embargo, sigue fluyendo.

[...]

El frío se cuela en los resquicios de su pañuelo de tela y toca su cuello, provocando un escalofrío demasiado real. No siente que lo sigan. Las farolas no hacen temblar sus luces, nada está fuera de lugar. El suelo permanece quieto bajo sus pies y ni siquiera se ha molestado en ponerse una chaqueta encima de la camisa de cuadros azul. Suspira y se sienta frente al aparador cerrado de una tienda sin nombre. Observa algunos pequeños charcos que se forman siempre en el centro mismo de la ciudad: A veces la gente no considera otra opción que fregar los vómitos con cubos de agua y lejía. En lugar de asquearle lo encuentra reconfortante. Ciertamente familiar, más que el resto de objetos sentidos durante el día cuando el sol rozaba su piel.

La noche es suya. _La noche siempre ha sido suya._

El Criminal's Haven lo ha recibido como a un viejo amigo. No había rastro de Arwen, ni siquiera de la chica rubia que solía sentarse a su lado. Hace demasiado tiempo que desaparecieron y no han vuelto. Sus amigos, claro. Sus viejos amigos. Ni siquiera Elrond ha continuado viniendo a clase. Van tres meses. Tres meses desde que Smaug marcó su existencia y le obligó a rehacer su maltrecho corazón. Dos mese agónicos en los que acabó las clases de invierno y empezó las de primavera, se enamoró de Thorin Durin, descubrió su pasado, lo perdió y finalmente se encontró solo de nuevo. Más de dos semanas desde el día en que acostó a Thorin, borracho, en su cama después de besarlo. Dieciocho agónicos días en los que ha picado a su puerta noche tras noche, esperando que le recibiera. Más de setenta y dos horas sin tomar contacto con Fíli y Kíli. Más de una hora sin el agradable té corriendo por su garganta, quemándola y recordándole que está vivo.

Ha expresado tantas cosas y tan desordenadas que quizá nadie lo haya entendido. Ha salido del Criminal's y ha caminado por las eternas callejuelas de su ciudad antes de sentarse, solitario. Ahí es donde se encuentra, observando el reflejo de las luces en los charcos, melancólico, desesperado y perdido. Desenreda sus auriculares con permiso, con tacto, sin molestarse por su estado enredado. Va a escuchar música. Quizá se martirice con Time Waits for No One, de los Rolling Stones, preguntándose adónde ha ido Thorin. Por qué ha desaparecido.

Porque Bilbo cree en Ilúvatar, y cree en los Valar. Lo hace porque cada vez que entra en una catedral siente algo. Siente una presencia. Siente la calidez reconfortante de no estar solo. Y quizá sean ellos o quizá no, pero cuando las primeras puntadas a la guitarra suenan, le parece escuchar algo. Gritos. Pasos enfadados. Se deshace de la música y los auriculares. Normalmente no lo haría. Normalmente ignoraría a los borrachos. Pero la última vez que ignoró las advertencias Smaug lo secuestró y violó. Y eso no debe volver a pasar. Con ese razonamiento en la cabeza presta atención al mundo que lo rodea. Y lo que observa lo deja helado.

Esa voz.

—¡Qué te jodan!—grita una voz demasiado familiar.

Rompe su corazón.

—¡Eso mismo voy a hacer, pedazo de imbécil! ¡Me voy a ir a que me jodan!—responde el otro con pasos agresivos.

—¡Pues muy bien! ¡Sé feliz!—amargura.

—Te aseguro que no vas a volver a verme. No mientras sigas siendo un jodido… un… ¡Por Mahal, no aguanto esto! ¡ADIÓS!—son gritos de desesperación, gritos de despedida, gritos frustrados que parecen implorar ayuda. Pero su destinatario no responde.

Y camina hacia Bilbo. Ni siquiera lo mira. Bilbo, sorprendido, es incapaz de atinar a entender mínimamente la escena que se desarrolla delante de él. Dwalin, el Dwalin que impartió teoría del color años atrás, el Dwalin con el que ha compartido bromas y videojuegos y momentos de paz en el apartamento de… de Thorin. El mismo Thorin que está apoyado en el marco de la entrada a un local extraño y grita al hombre que se aleja. Se levanta del suelo, indeciso.

—Dwalin.—llama Bilbo. Pero no se detiene apenas, responde conforme se aleja.

—Que Aulë te ayude, chico. Yo me retiro de toda esta mierda.

Bilbo no le vería durante un tiempo innecesariamente largo.

El shock permanece ahí, en el mismo centro de su alma y pensamientos. Porque lo está viendo. Está ahí. No se mueve. No se mueve pero está seguro de que se ha percatado de su presencia. Le mira. Fijamente. Continúa apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Bilbo camina, lentamente, hacia él. Al final de su trayecto sólo unos metros lo separan de Thorin. El local tras él no parece de paso libre, al menos no sin invitación. La puerta es de metal y aunque está abierta Bilbo detecta una ventanilla pequeña con rejilla. La puerta está chapada con maderas por dentro, algunas de ellas rotas. El olor a sudor que emerge del lugar es intenso y puede escuchar voces rotas sobre guitarras excitadas y emocionadas, puede escuchar risas y voces profundas. Un letrero casi borrado sobre la puerta indica el nombre del lugar y aunque Bilbo no es capaz de leerlo, sabe que es un local privado de un grupo de gente privado, probablemente metaleros moteros. Valga la redundancia.

Thorin no habla. Lo observa en silencio, aún apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Bilbo desearía no haberlo encontrado jamás. No en ese estado. No en ese lugar.

Lleva la acostumbrada coleta recogiéndole el pelo. Sus ojos son profundos y se clavan en los propios como dos pozos que buscan redención. Pero están vacíos. Quizá rotos. Bilbo no lo sabe. Parece que alguien acabe de romperlo en pedazos, parece que alguien le haya hecho tanto daño como para abandonarse. Bajo sus ojos dos bolsas enormes de color violeta son ojeras. Falta de sueño. Exceso de alcohol. Sus labios permanecen fruncidos, en silencio, demasiado cortados y con varias gotas de sangre, como si los hubiera sometido al frío directo y la sequedad del aire exterior. Su piel, enfermiza. Más un vampiro que otra cosa.

Su mano sostiene un cigarrillo que lleva a sus labios. Tras una calada tomada con total tranquilidad, manchando la boquilla de sangre, lo tira al suelo.

—¿Has venido a regañarme como si fuera un crío, Bilbo? —pregunta con total frialdad. El olor a alcohol fluye por su aliento y se estrella en la pobre nariz de Bilbo que lleva desde el fatídico día sin probar una mísera gota.

—No, yo...—intenta responder, intenta hablar, intenta decir cualquier cosa. Pero ni él puede hacerlo ni Thorin se lo permite.

—Porque si has venido a eso puedes coger el mismo camino que Dwalin y largarte a tomar por culo.—finaliza.

Está borracho. Absolutamente borracho.

Bilbo intenta excusarlo pero no es capaz. Intenta que no le afecte. Intenta hacer oídos sordos a la estupidez absurda de la que forma parte. Intenta perdonarlo. Está borracho. Y está fumando. Y lo peor de todo es el tono que está utilizando para hablarle.

Es tan frío.

Distante. Más distante que cuando no lo conocía. Más distante que la mirada de sus sueños cuando aún no tenía dueño. Más distante que las mismas estrellas. Parece mentira que ese sea el mismo Thorin que le pidió que se dejase amar. Algo dentro del corazón destrozado de Bilbo se rompe en pedazos. Porque le ama. Le ama pero no puede amarlo. No puede. Porque Thorin está loco. Y borracho. Y fuma. Y es todo lo que prometió que jamás sería. No lo está cuidando. No lo está amando. No está siendo amable.

No es Thorin. Y se lo dice.

—No eres el Thorin al que conozco.

Es únicamente una frase. Una frase que ya dijo una vez. Quizá dos. Es una frase que le persiguió durante años tras perderlo. Es una frase que trataba de traerlo de vuelta, una frase que buscaba el perdón, despertarlo de la fiebre del oro. Pero no resultó. Y en nuestro presente tampoco funciona. Bilbo, iluso, no ha aprendido nada en todos estos siglos.

—Tú tampoco eres el Bilbo que conozco.—responde con amargura y cierto odio en sus palabras. Es incluso cruel.

—¿Disculpa?—trata de entender. Ofendido. Rechazado.

Lo había besado. Lo había abrazado. Había acunado sus pesadillas. Se había preocupado por su miseria, por su dolor. Había permanecido a su lado y había descubierto que lo amaba. Su corazón había despertado, sus sentimientos habían vuelto. Y sentía el rechazo en sus carnes, en su interior y en el exterior. En forma de gran escalofrío de muerte. Como una luz alejándose.

Como las águilas llegando tarde. Como dardo no clavándose en Azog. Como Thorin muriendo.

Pero esta vez no es culpa suya. No es culpa de las águilas. No es culpa de Azog. Ni siquiera es culpa de la fiebre del oro. No. Es culpa de Thorin. Única y exclusivamente culpa de Thorin.

Porque Bilbo le había entregado su corazón y Thorin acababa de hacerlo pedazos con pocas palabras y una actitud deplorable.

Decide que no puede confesarle nada. No puede confesarle su amor. No puede admitir que ya ha recuperado los recuerdos, que ya sabe cómo era antes, que ya recuerda todo lo que vivieron vida tras vida. No puede, simplemente, soltarle que recuerda a su rey bajo la montaña, no puede decirle que esta vez no va a dejar que le pase nada. No puede. No puede porque Thorin sigue siendo un cobarde, un cobarde atormentado, un cobarde que huye de las situaciones.

—Bien. Como veo que no has venido a nada en concreto. Márchate. —escupe girándose y comenzando a adentrarse en el local. Sus ojos continúan vacíos y a Bilbo le encantaría saber de qué va todo eso, de qué va Thorin.

Y entonces lo hace. Le grita. Descontrolado. No sabe de dónde vienen sus palabras. Quizá del resentimiento, quizá de verse rechazado. Quizá las emite porque está cansado. Muy cansado de buscar y no encontrar. Está cansado de haber pasado más de quince vidas en soledad sin encontrarle. Está cansado de no haberle confesado jamás su amor. Está cansado del tormento que sufrió después de su muerte. Está cansado de Thorin huyendo. Cansado de Thorin negando la realidad. Cansado de que Thorin pida y cuando tiene rechace.

—¡Muy bien, Thorin! ¡Gírate y finge que no estoy aquí! ¡Huye como siempre has hecho! ¡Sigues siendo un cobarde!

La furia regresa y aunque sigue dándole la espalda, sus pasos frenan en seco. La música es alta pero el acceso al local, justo tras la puerta, es un pasillo con otra puerta al final. Así que no tapa su voz cuando pregunta, en un tono absolutamente neutro:

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Juzgando por el pobre Dwalin es algo que se te da muy bien. Huir, fingir que no ha pasado nada. Te gusta, ¿verdad? Destrozar el alma de las personas que se preocupan por ti. Te gusta cogernos, engañarnos, fingir que eres una buena persona que estará ahí para nosotros y entonces largarnos, tirarnos por la ventana para que no volvamos. Todo con tal de no abrir tu corazón. Todo con tal de no sentir dolor. Te da miedo que te abandonemos y prefieres irte tú primero, antes de que eso suceda. Eres un cobarde, Thorin Escudo de Roble. Un maldito cobarde. Me voy. Por mi propio pie. Sin que tú tengas nada que decir al respecto. —responde con todo el veneno que tiene, con todo el rencor guardado en su corazón, con el odio de todas las veces en las que Thorin ha tenido miedo y se ha dejado llevar por él, fingiendo que era cosa de niños, algo inútil de lo que no había que preocuparse.

—No sabes nada, Bilbo Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado. Artista. Poeta sin versos. No sabes nada de la vida y del dolor. Por mucho que escribas y recites. Por muy bien que moldees las palabras. Seguirás sin entenderlo.

Bilbo tiembla, observando la espalda de Thorin, despidiéndose de él. No quiere llorar y no llora. Su fuerza de voluntad es férrea cuando se gira y se marcha. Ya no es débil. Ya no. Aunque tenga sentimientos y su corazón duela, aunque los recuerdos se mezclen con el presente, aunque sienta en su piel cada una de las vidas vividas.

Pese a todo ya no es débil.

Ya no es el artista aterrorizado que era.

Han pasado tres meses desde que Smaug le inflingió un daño irreparable. Y dos meses desde que dejó entrar a Thorin en su vida. Dieciocho días desde que descubrió que estaba enamorado de él. Diecisiete días desde que recordó la terrible realidad de su existencia reencarnada. Quince días desde que Fíli y Kíli le ofrecieron un consuelo infinitamente agradecido. Catorce días desde que comenzó a escribir una cronología de hechos y trató de buscar pequeños detalles en sus diarios de sueños. Trece días desde que comenzó un nuevo proyecto y comenzó a dibujar partes de esa cronología. Doce días desde que aceptó finalmente su sino. Once días desde el momento en que comenzó a rezar a Ilúvatar para que no le arrebate a Thorin ahora que lo ha encontrado. Diez días desde que pudo acostumbrarse al fin a su nuevo modo de existencia. Nueve días desde el momento en que permitió que sus otras vidas tomasen parte de su mente y moldeasen su personalidad. Ocho días desde que comenzó su lista de similitudes personales entre sus amigos y su pasado. Siete días desde que en su interior se forjase una nueva fuerza y habilidad. Seis días desde que volvió a utilizar su smartphone y ordenador. Cinco días desde que terminó el boceto de su primera vida. Cuatro días desde que fue a prisión a visitar a Smaug y cerciorarse de que está encerrado. Tres días desde que Kíli y Fíli salieron a comer con él y pasearon el centro de la ciudad en busca de un regalo especial. Dos días desde que había tenido una horrenda pesadilla recordando la muerte de Thorin. Un día desde que había despertado. Diez horas desde que había salido de su casa. Seis horas desde que había entrado al Criminal's Haven. Una hora y media desde que ha salido de él. Diez interminables minutos en los que ha visto a Dwalin marchar. Siete minutos desde que Thorin ha sido cruel con él.

Así que camina y se aleja. Lo hace por la primera vez que lo vio aparecer en su puerta, cuando era un enano en casa de un hobbit. Lo hace por los gritos. Lo hace por las burlas. Lo hace por el momento en que dijo que no podía asegurar que su vida no estuviera en peligro y que no se hacía responsable pero aún así la había arriesgado en varias ocasiones -rescatándolo de un acantilado, bajando las armas frente a los trolls. Lo hace por el perdón recibido y el abrazo. Lo hace por la fiebre del oro. Lo hace por la charla de Smaug. Lo hace por el momento de su destierro. Y lo hace porque las águilas jamás llegaron a tiempo.

Se aleja por todas las vidas en las que no han estado juntos. Se aleja por el asesino de ojos azules que lo salvó cuando la vida se escapaba de su estómago, herido, y se llamaba León. Se aleja por ese mismo asesino que tuvo que observar cómo lo quemaban en la hoguera y no pudo salvarle por segunda vez. Se aleja por el arpista que quiso protegerlo del titiritero. Se aleja por el arpista que llegó tarde. Se aleja por tantas vidas, tantos momentos rotos… Pero sobretodo lo hace por su corazón.

Se aleja por sí mismo, porque no va a dejar que Thorin Durin, Escudo de Roble, lo destruya.

No va a dejar que su crueldad y cobardía actúen de ese modo. Borracho o no. Noble o no. Ya no es el rey bajo la montaña y él ya no es un hobbit. Son dos humanos y como tales, ninguno es más importante que el otro. Bilbo decide que su pequeña dignidad es lo que importa.

—Es tu culpa, Bilbo. Es todo tu maldita culpa. No tienes la menor idea de lo mucho que me has destrozado.—implica Thorin.

No ha escuchado sus pasos pero está cerca, muy cerca. Bilbo se congela, confuso, y se gira de nuevo, para encontrarse casi rozando a Thorin. Las lágrimas comienzan a acumularse en sus ojos, de rabia y dolor. Rabia porque Thorin no le deja marcharse. Después de echarle no deja que se vaya y le ha seguido durante los largos e interminables metros que han hecho falta para alcanzar el primer semáforo. No hay nadie en la calle y la madrugada es demasiado fría.

—_**Yo.**_—dice, sin poder creérselo, con todo el sarcasmo posible.—_** Yo te he destrozado.**_Que te jodan, Thorin. Te has destrozado tú solito.

Duele. Y Duele demasiado. Pero la vida es así y así debe ser. Bilbo no se deja pisotear. Su cabeza ha inventado mil formas de reencuentro, mil maneras en las que bajo el sol se verían y caminarían el uno hacia el otro y simplemente se besarían porque es lo que hacen los amantes cuando descubren finalmente que se aman. En su cabeza todo sería perfecto porque Thorin le pidió -Thorin LE PIDIÓ- que se dejase amar. Y Bilbo había aceptado. No quiere esta mierda. No quiere llegar, encontrarlo borracho, fumando, tratándolo mal. No quiere ver cómo lo echaba de su vida después de las promesas, después de los intentos vanos de que lo acepte en su vida. No quiere ver cómo Thorin, después del esfuerzo que ha invertido en tenerlo a su lado, se aleja.

—No lo entiendes.—replica.

—¡Pues explícamelo, Thorin!—suena tan triste, tan amargo, el peso de los años a su espalda, que todo le duele de pronto. Es una exigencia, una petición, una cláusula sin escribir pero necesaria. Porque Bilbo necesita respuestas.

—No puedo.—Es demasiado tajante, pero triste y anhelante. Quizá quiera.

—Entonces déjame marchar.—pide el más joven.

—Lo intento, Bilbo. De veras que lo intento. Necesito que te vayas. Pero hay algo dentro de mí que es egoísta y no quiere dejarte ir.

—¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?—pregunta absolutamente confuso. En la mirada de Thorin observa que el alcohol se ha apartado sólo un poco, nubla el juicio del hombre mayor frente a él y puede detectar los esfuerzos que realiza por ser coherente y responderle.

—Porque si te quedas vas a sufrir, Bilbo.—admite, dejando caer su cabeza.

No se tocan hasta que Bilbo levanta una mano y acaricia la barba de Thorin, con cuidado y suavidad.

—No te entiendo, Thorin. No te entiendo.—suplica Bilbo, con la mirada, con una enorme tensión acumulada entre sus dedos cuando dejan de tocar a Thorin. Éste baja la cabeza, la soledad y la tristeza haciendo mella en sus gestos.

—Lo sé. No eres él. No vas a serlo. Y sería injusto hacerte permanecer a mi lado. Sería injusto para ambos. Para mí porque jamás serás mi Bilbo. Para ti porque jamás te amaré como mereces.—confiesa.

Permanecen en silencio. Bilbo trata de relacionar los hechos, trata de comprenderlo, trata de encontrar las palabras necesarias para hacerle sonreír, para que vuelva a la vida.

Pero no salen. No puede confesar nada.

—¿Quién es él? Ese otro Bilbo. —pregunta.

—Un amor que perdí hace siglos.—responde automáticamente.

—¿Y no lo puedes recuperar?—pregunta con tranquilidad.

—No. Está muerto. Y he cometido el error de confundirte con él. Espero que puedas perdonarme. —susurra.

—¿Perdonarte, Thorin? ¿Por qué debería perdonarte?—cuestiona suavemente, buscando un motivo para recuperarlo.

—Te he confundido con él en mis delirios. No quería dañarte. Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo.

—¿Y si yo fuese él?—pregunta de nuevo. La mente del hombre frente a él está nublada, confusa.

—Es imposible que lo seas. Fue hace muchísimo.

—Pero ¿y si lo fuese? ¿No bastaría eso para que te quedes a mi lado?

—No lo entiendes.

—Explícamelo, Thorin. Maldita sea. Explícamelo. —exige gritando en susurros.

—Si fueses él, jamás podrías amarme. —expresa con seriedad.— porque le he fallado tantas veces que es imposible que me perdone. Es imposible que sienta lo mismo por mí que llevo tantas vidas sintiendo por él.

—¿Y si te amase aunque no fuese él?

—No seas idiota. No puedes amar a un monstruo como yo.—replica, alejándose de su toque, de su pequeña mano, y dirigiéndose al local de nuevo.

—¡Espera, Thorin!—grita Bilbo, corriendo hacia él.—Espera.—resopla, cansado.

—Qué.—responde sécamente.

—Déjame quedarme.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? Déjame quedarme a tu lado. Aunque no sea él.—suplica ligeramente esperanzado. Hay algo en sus ojos que le ha llamado, que le ha prometido un futuro.

—No lo entiendes.

—¿¡Quieres hacerme el maldito favor de dejar de repetir que no lo entiendo, Thorin!? ¡Estoy intentándolo! ¡Estoy intentando entenderte, maldito egoísta!—le grita, frustrado, indignado, muy enfadado. Las lágrimas se acumulan alrededor de sus ojos de nuevo, dispuestas a salir. Su cuello se cierra, incapaz de continuar hablando.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que le está besando. Sorprendido, no puede devolver el beso que se le ofrece hasta largos segundos después. Thorin tiene una barba suave que roza y acaricia su cara sin vello. Bilbo tiene manos de artista con las que toca el cuello del hombre. Su corazón salta de alegría, se retuerce en su pecho y parece querer huir, querer unirse al de Thorin. La mente de ambos corre demasiado deprisa, quizá la de Thorin con un poco más de torpeza, con la imposibilidad de un pensamiento claro por culpa de la gran cantidad de alcohol consumida.

Cuando se separan, parte del corazón de Bilbo se queda en el pecho de Thorin, alojado allí para siempre. Una sonrisa ilumina su cara y logra que enseñe incluso los dientes. Decide que va a confesárselo, que va a decirle que le ama.

Nunca lo hace.

—Lo siento, Bilbo. No puedes quedarte a mi lado. ¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque hace tiempo prometí al mismísimo Ilúvatar que únicamente le amaría a él, a mi único, y sé que si me quedo a tu lado, terminaré enamorándome de ti. Quizá ya lo he hecho.—confiesa, con un gesto que jamás había visto en su cara. Parece querer llorar pero sostenerlo en su interior, contra su corazón—. Tienes que irte. —repite.

Marcha sin mirar atrás hasta que está en la puerta del local.

—No puedo abandonarlo ahora. Le debo fidelidad. Por mi honor y por mi egoísmo. Yo sé que no eres tú. Me prometió que a estas alturas ya me recordarías, recordarías todo lo que pasó. Adiós, Bilbo. Adiós. Realmente lamento haberte robado la felicidad.—se despide antes de cerrar la puerta.

Los puños desesperados de Bilbo contra el portón de metal, tratando de que lo abran, hacen que sangren sus nudillos y las muñecas queden prácticamente inservibles. Grita y no sabe qué está diciendo exactamente. Llora. Se enfada. Se desespera. Thorin no le ha dejado explicarse y él ha sido tan absolutamente imbécil como para no interrumpirle y desvelar su secreto. Ha sido tan absolutamente imbécil como para dejar que se vaya sin decirle que sí, que es él.

—¡Thorin ábreme! ¡Thorin por favor! ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Thorin soy yo, Bilbo! ¡Thorin, por Ilúvatar, ábreme, vuelve!

La retahíla de palabrejas se ve interrumpida cuando un agente de la ley le toca el hombro y le pide amablemente que no arme escándalo o tendrá que detenerlo. Bilbo asiente y se deja caer al suelo, llorando, desesperado. Y decide que, quizá, puede esperar a que Thorin salga por esa puerta para confesarle sus sueños, y su obsesión con sus ojos azules, y explicarle cómo creció el roble.

Thorin nunca sale por esa puerta.

No delante de Bilbo.


	21. El amanecer llegará

¡Bueno, chicas! Hemos llegado al final de la primera parte de la serie. 3 Muchísimas gracias por haber permanecido a mi lado hasta el final durante esa locura que ha sido Interludio. Siguiendo el consejo de las que comentasteis ayer, he decidido terminar aquí la primera parte "El amanecer llegará". Ha sido un RETO enorme escribir este último episodio. He sufrido muchísimo mientras lo hacía y la verdad es que no estoy segura de cómo ha quedado porque son las cinco de la mañana y lo cierto es que ni siquiera me lo he releído. Pero si lo hago, no lo subiré.

Pronto comenzaré la segunda parte del longfic, un poco más apartado del Bagginshield. Vosotros decidís quién será pareja esta vez(?) porque quiero hacerlo un poco más general, centrándome en los misterios que he dejado sin resolver en este (Aunque creo que mañana escribiré un BONUS CHAPTER, permaneced atentos. 3 O quizá el BONUS será el prólogo del siguiente.) Mis OTP para el siguiente arco de Fic son KílixFíli, OrixDwalin y BilboxThorin pero ¡se aceptan sugerencias! 3

En serio, gracias por haber estado aquí. Ilywen (Mel), Tris, Tai, Dawninn Gamgee, Kirle-Levet74, Shershiya Runa, NekomimiAlfred, saly arlelt, Kagome-Black, Earendil 95 y los que no habéis comentado... ¡Sin vosotros esto no hubiera sido posible! 3 Espero que el final no sea decepcionante. 3 Voy a bajar el RATE del fic en un número, porque tampoco ha quedado tan fuerte... ¡En el siguiente fic sí que habrá Smut! 3 xDDD En este no me vi con fuerzas.

Disclaimer: Perdóname Tolkien, porque he pecado.

¿Advertencias? Exceso de Fluff. Por culpa de Mel que me enamora muchísimo.

Recordatorio: Si hay un cachito en cursiva sé que sois inteligentes y sabréis que es un 'recuerdo' 3

**21. El amanecer llegará**

Nadie puede amarle. Nadie puede hacerlo. Nadie. Nadie. Ni siquiera el hombre que estuvo persiguiéndolo durante meses. El hombre que le observaba desde las sombras. El que juró arreglar sus alas. No puede amarlo porque Bilbo cumplirá veintitrés años mañana y es diez años menor que él. No puede amarlo porque se considera bastante feo y ciertamente gordito. No puede hacerlo porque es un artista desalmado, un artista con un corazón recién descubierto que ha desaprovechado todas las oportunidades que se le han ofrecido, que rehuyó cuando se le acercó por primera vez, que negó la existencia de un sentimiento entorno a esos ojos.

No puede amarlo porque es un poeta sin versos. Y ¿qué es un poeta sin versos? No es nada. Absolutamente nada.

Y como tal deben tratarlo.

Se obliga a sí mismo a levantarse por las mañanas y a caminar con paso lento hacia clase. Los sueños están más presentes que nunca, recuerda cada uno de ellos con una intensidad abrumadora y extremadamente intimidante. En cada uno de ellos aparecen esos ojos azules que lo atormentan día y noche, creyendo verlos en cualquier esquina, girándose y buscándolos. En cada uno de sus sueños sufre la devastadora pérdida de su amor, sufre la horripilante muerte que sigue al descubrimiento de sus sentimientos.

Está casi seguro de que en esta vida le va a tocar lo mismo.

Poco a poco ha ido apartando de su mente sus anteriores él. Aquellos otros que vivieron antes con su misma mirada y su mismo alma. Porque él fue ellos pero ya no lo es. Es complicado de entender incluso para sí mismo. Porque es absurdamente difícil. Entiende y acepta su participación en los eventos y en ocasiones siente melancolía por su vida de hobbit pero ahora es Bilbo Bolsón, un estudiante de artes que está a punto de presentar su proyecto final. Es Bilbo, sólo Bilbo, y pese a las aventuras vividas en otras vidas no permite que el pensamiento que tuvo en el pasado le afecte en esta. Busca una salida, una vía de escape que le permita evitar el sufrimiento final que le espera en caso de continuar actuando irreflexivamente.

Ha analizado cada una de sus vidas en un diario nuevo. Ha buscado los fallos y los ha apuntado, los ha reflexionado y ha ideado tácticas independientes para evitar todas y cada una de sus muertes. Llegado a ese punto es consciente de que si hubiera sido más firme, más capaz, si hubiera sido consciente de la presencia del hueco en su corazón y, por tanto, la importancia que comportaba su condición de sincorazón, entonces jamás hubiera sido derrotado. Busca los recovecos de sus planes fallidos, las salidas de los mayores problemas a los que se enfrentó.

Intenta encontrar una relación semántica entre los conceptos. Intenta encontrar un modo de no fallar esta vez, de enfrentarse a sus demonios, a su propia batalla, y salir victorioso.

Por el momento no lo ha logrado.

Ha llegado a la conclusión de que la primera vez, cuando era un Hobbit de Bolsón Cerrado, hubiera podido evitar las muertes de sus seres queridos, de sus amigos, si hubiera utilizado la cabeza en lugar del corazón. Si, en vez de entrar en pánico y tirar piedras, hubiera actuado inteligente, hubiera respirado con paciencia, se hubiera armado de valor y hubiera aprovechado la ventaja incuestionable que suponía la posesión del anillo único. Había llegado a la conclusión de que había sido estúpido quitárselo y podría perfectamente haber apuñalado a todos y cada uno de los orcos y goblins que lo rodeaban si hubiera permanecido en estado de invisibilidad. Hubiera podido explorar Ravenhill con total tranquilidad y no arriesgando -y perdiendo- las vidas de sus dos jóvenes amigos, Fíli y Kíli. Posteriormente no le hubieran dado, no se hubiera desmayado y hubiera llegado a tiempo para rescatar a Thorin Escudo de Roble, Rey bajo la Montaña, de las garras de un Azog incapaz de ver seres invisibles.

¡Hubiera sido perfecto!

Ha llegado a la conclusión de que siendo León pudo haber aceptado el peligro que suponía Nathaniel, o Smaug, y hubiera sido extremadamente sencillo. Quizá tanto como declarar estado de traición por parte del joven príncipe y haber buscado ayuda en sus hermanas. Sabía que había muerto por su estupidez e incompetencia, por haberse enfrentado él solo a la inquisición de la Reina Blanca. Si tan sólo hubiera confiado en las personas a su alrededor, si no hubiera acogido la amable enfermedad de la paranoia a raíz del comentario de Nathaniel sobre su muerte… Todo hubiera terminado bien y los asesinos de la Reina -Thorin entre ellos- no hubieran tenido que capturarlo y acabar con su vida. Otro error había sido huir de la salvación ofrecida cuando Thorin se había negado a asesinarlo y había propuesto huir lejos. Pero no, él había escapado y había retado a la propia Reina, había organizado su cruzada y había muerto en la hoguera ante la incrédula mirada de Thorin.

¡Tan sencillo!

Y el mayor error cometido, quizá, fue en aquel otro Criminal's Haven, en medio de París, cuando no sospechó del hombre que ofreció conversación a su pequeño yo durante toda la velada. El mayor error fue aceptar su ayuda y no insistir en conocer al arpista que capturó su mirada. Su error fue caminar en la oscuridad, permitir que su vacío corazón se encaprichara de un titiritero sin nombre. Su error fue investigar los asesinatos y, finalmente, optar por el suicidio. Su error fue ser incapaz de apretar el gatillo y terminar con la vida del titiritero, de Smaug el terrible.

¡Tantos errores y horrores había sufrido!

Heridas de espadas, hachas, cuellos cortados, tiros penetrando su piel. La guerra. La guerra, sin duda, había sido la peor y la única que no había podido evitar. La terrible guerra mundial en la que se había visto envuelto y se había sentido incapaz de rendir las armas de su patria en pos del perdón de las tropas Aliadas. Su error había sido ser incapaz de asesinar a su Dictador, a Smaug, cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Un error que conllevó las muertes de demasiadas personas.

Su única esperanza es saber que en esta vida Smaug no puede seguir haciéndole daño, que está encerrado y no puede interponerse entre ellos. Su única esperanza es conocer sus debilidades y fracasos a lo largo de la historia. Su única esperanza es, desde luego, utilizar el cerebro por primera vez, apartar el corazón y la búsqueda y comprensión de los sentimientos y actuar de forma racional.

Esa es su única esperanza.

Y a Bilbo le encanta aferrarse a cualquier mínima esperanza, por pequeña y ligera que resulte, por absurda e imposible que se le presente.

[...]

Las clases desaparecen paulatinamente conforme el verano se hace presente. Para Bilbo resulta de cualquier modo irónico el hecho de que esté más cargado de trabajo que nunca y el estrés se hace notar en su cabeza con cada nueva entrega a realizar, con cada nuevo examen que presiona su futuro sin piedad. Se acumula todo a su alrededor. No sabe qué hará el año que viene cuando todo esto desaparezca, pero sabe que si no logra terminarlo todo a tiempo no habrá año que viene porque deberá repetir el curso.

El miedo al respecto es absoluto y nubla casi todos sus pensamientos lentamente. Al principio comienza como una pequeña molestia tras la oreja mientras pasa la tarde en su escritorio sentado frente a un montón de papeles y un té. No sabe cómo podría organizarse, no tiene la menor idea de por dónde empezar. La mayor parte de carreras tienen una única Tesis final. Ellos no. Tienen demasiado trabajo. Un final por cada una de las asignaturas impartidas además de la Tesis. Sabe que no debió relajarse tanto durante las vacaciones de primavera de Marzo y en este momento no tendría tanto trabajo.

Al cabo de un mes ni siquiera tiene tiempo para pensar en Thorin. Los días pasan inexorablemente para él, sin piedad, sin remordimientos respecto al horror depresivo en que está entrando como una enorme espiral sin salida, únicamente de bajada. Ha sustituido las tardes de felicidad compartidas con Bofur y su flauta por tardes eternas pintando desde su balcón o en el puerto. Ha sustituido el café de las mañanas con Kíli y Fíli por largas horas en la biblioteca, buscando información y más información, tomando notas respecto a las referencias. Su cabezonería impide dejarse ayudar por nadie más que por el becario de la biblioteca, un chico casi pelirrojo de aspecto tímido y barba tenuemente recortada que adorna su cabeza con trenzas pero, durante los dos meses que gasta en investigación ni siquiera se ha dignado a preguntarle su nombre. ¡Quién lo iba a decir, Bilbo! ¡Quién! ¡Quién iba a decir que olvidarías tus modales y te centrarías egoístamente en tus propios problemas!

Al cabo de dos meses logra entregar con éxito los cinco lienzos al óleo junto con una copia del libro que le ha inspirado a ello, ni siquiera recuerda qué ha pintado exactamente (lo único que sabe es que ha plasmado el París de la Iluminación y la historia del Titiritero). Logra presentar una escultura -por suerte la última que hará jamás- y varias impresiones hechas serigraficamente con varios diseños que no recuerda de dónde ha sacado. No sabe cuántos estudios de imagen ha presentado adjuntos a cada uno de sus trabajos pero se siente aliviado cuando queda únicamente con la aventura y reto de su Tesis.

Al cabo de tres meses, durante Junio, todo se le echa encima. Nota la presión por cada uno de sus costados mientras escribe rápidamente en su ordenador. No puede siquiera reflexionar las palabras que plasma sobre la pantalla. Lo único que tiene son un montón de anotaciones scritas descuidadamente sobre más papeles de los que caben en su mesa, análisis artísticos y muy poco tiempo. Su Tesis se basa en el arte de los sueños y el reflejo que tienen sobre la actitud real de las personas. Descuidado no se ha afeitado en varias semanas, lleva días sin ducharse y tiene pintura hasta en las cejas. Acompañando la Tesis hay un enorme libro ilustrado -encuadernado con cuero y rotulado en letras doradas- que descansa tranquilamente sobre la mesa del comedor que ya no utiliza para comer. Libro y Tesis comparten nombre, el problema de Bilbo es que su Tesis está llevándole demasiado tiempo. Muchos autores, muchas citas textuales, demasiada reflexión personal.

El día veinte logra terminarla e imprimirla. Tres copias a entregar. Cada copia formada por doscientas páginas de reflexión y análisis, encuadernada con espiral y tapas plásticas. A su lado un único original del libro ilustrado y una copia en blanco y negro para apreciación y evaluación del equipo directivo de su academia.

Pasa conscientemente frente a demasiados lugares que visitó en breve tiempo acompañado de Thorin Durin. No se permite pensar en él. No se permite recordar la estampa que eran ambos allí de pie, frente a la boca del metro.

[...]

_—Lamento llegar tarde.—dijo Thorin, tras subir las escaleras del metro, sudando y agobiado. Llevaba un traje que Bilbo jamás hubiera imaginado sobre el cuerpo de su recién descubierto amigo.—tenía trabajo y no he podido escaparme antes.—explicó para excusarse._

_—No pasa nada—concedió Bilbo con una ligera sonrisa. De pie, desaliñado, con un suéter demasiado grande y una bufanda que casi arrastra por el suelo.—¿A dónde quieres ir?—preguntó, ciertamente tímido._

_—Demos una vuelta, nada más. ¿Te hace?_

_Y la dieron, desde luego. La risa estuvo presente, el frío concedió la presencia de un chocolate caliente y sus pasos fueron torpes y meditantes._

_Su despedida fue un abrazo._

[...]

Cuando llega al patio de su academia, rodeado por la vegetación florecida del verano, se permite descansar un instante sobre los escalones. En breves llega la voz alegre de Fíli y Kíli, que vienen acompañados por Bofur.

—¡Bilbo!—exclaman al verlo. Los abrazos se suceden sin pausa.

—Nos ha dicho Bofur que hoy presentas tu Tesis final ¿cierto?—indaga Fíli con una sonrisa ligera. Kíli no se separa de Bilbo, sosteniéndolo por la cintura con amabilidad, transmitiéndole toda la seguridad que puede.

—Seguro que te saldrá de maravilla, Bilbo.—asegura Kíli, besando su mejilla sonoramente.

Bilbo se lo agradece con sonrisas y una pequeña risa, pero queda sorprendido cuando cae en la cuenta de que él no ha informado a nadie del día de entrega.

—Bofur ¿cómo sabías que era hoy?—cuestiona con curiosidad. Es imposible que su amigo, con el que no ha contactado estos tres meses, lo supiera. Al fin y al cabo cada uno estaba liado con lo suyo y Bofur había tenido la presión de los conciertos sobre su simpático sombrero veraniego.

—Me lo dijo Ori.—se limita a responder con una sonrisa enorme.

[...]

_Un mensaje en su móvil._

_"Comida. 3. Trae postre."_

_Respondió confuso._

_"¿Quieres comerme tres veces? ¿O te refieres a que comemos juntos hoy, a las tres? Supondré que es lo segundo. En tu apartamento. ¿Galletas de Vainilla?"_

_"Ok"_

_Se permitió el lujo de soltar una carcajada y apartar la teoría del basalto para otra ocasión. A veces le resultaba difícil creer que ese hombre tuviera treinta años y hubiera sobrevivido lo suficiente._

[...]

—¿Y Ori es…?—Bilbo confuso pregunta.

—¿No lo conoces? Has pasado dos meses enteros viéndolo todas las mañanas.—explica Bofur conforme los dos hermanos sufren la mayor carcajada que alguien encontró posible inventar. Queda claro que Bofur no entiende absolutamente nada del contexto en que se encuentra.

—¡Bilbo! ¿Has sido tan maleducado como para no preguntar su nombre al chico que ha hecho el trabajo sucio por ti?—exlama Fíli, entre divertido y ligeramente sorprendido. No es algo que su amigo suela hacer.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Mañana iré a disculparme!—exclama Bilbo reparando en su error. Se siente como la peor persona posible. Su vista recae amablemente sobre uno de los bancos al otro lado del patio, esperando ver allí esa clara mirada. Pero el banco está vacío.

[...]

_Salió de clase, agobiado y cargado, para encontrar una figura vestida completamente de negro sentada en uno de los bancos de madera del enorme patio público de su escuela. Caminó lentamente hacia él, sorprendido de encontrarlo allí._

_—Hola.—había dicho con cuidado de no asustarlo._

_—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó con curiosidad._

_—Me han ofrecido dos entradas para una obra de teatro que se inaugura esta tarde. ¿Quieres venir?—ofreció._

_—Me gusta el plan.—admitió Bilbo._

[...]

La presentación de la Tesis no es tan horrible como se la había imaginado en un principio. En especial porque la tarima es más bajita de lo que recordaba y no se siente tan intimidado como anteriormente. El público es escaso y está formado por los profesores que han impartido clases durante toda su trayectoria -incluendo a Dwalin-, los profesores encargados de la evaluación de su Tesis, el profesor guía de apoyo de Tesis; también están Fíli, Kíli, Bofur, el bibliotecario Ori y Gandalf, que ha tenido que abrir la puerta una vez iniciada la presentación y ha causado una leve interrupción, aparte de varios alumnos que han compartido clase con él. Prefiere no fijarse en una figura oscura sentada al fondo, con la mirada baja, puesto que el descubrimiento de que no es el dueño de los ojos azules sería devastador para él.

[...]

_—Dwalin ¿Por qué no te marchas ya?—preguntó, tajante._

_—¿Qué pasa, Thorin? ¿Quieres intimidad para tirarte al pobre y confuso Bilbo?—respondió con una risa sincera e inocente. Dwalin no tenía maldad en ninguno de sus gestos. Era un buen hombre._

_—Sí. Ya he preparado una recopilación de canciones de Emilie Autumn. Ya sabes, las canciones sexuales del pequeño.—confirmó._

_—¡Estoy aquí!—se quejó Bilbo, divertido también._

_—Ya lo sé, en caso contrario no podría acostarme contigo.—bromeó._

_No sucedió nada más allá de una agradable tarde de charla demasiado personal y, sin embargo, sin un mísero rastro de incomodidad. La charla fluía entre ellos como un río en paz, sin ajetreo, sin piedras interrumpiendo su paso._

[...]

Las palabras fluyen por los labios de Bilbo sin ningún tipo de problemas. Está acostumbrado a hablar en público sobre sus sueños y demás, así que expresar la complejidad de su Tesis no le resulta un reto extremadamente complicado. Habla de los sueños y su representación a lo largo de la historia, de la reminiscencia del pasado que se impregna en ellos y de cómo muchos autores y artistas se han inspirado en ellos para crear sus obras magnas. Habla de la influencia mental de los sueños y el resquicio de magia divina que algunos autores contemplan activa en el mundo onírico. Es una Tesis compleja que Bilbo ha logrado elaborar con maestría.

[...]

_Lo besaba. Lo estaba besando con toda su fiereza. Le quitaba la ropa con toda la pasión que había acumulado aquellos días pasados, con la tensión de una primera vez._

_Sacudió la cabeza, despejando la pequeña fantasía que había aparecido de pronto en su mente._

_—Disculpa, Thorin ¿qué estabas diciendo?_

[...]

Cuando termina presenta su novela ilustrada con poca ceremonia y mucho sentimiento. Ni un solo verso ha sido derramado en la explicación, su estampa de poeta continúa presente en cada acción de sus manos mientras relata la trayectoria de sus sueños, cómo ha logrado recoger detalles olvidados de un pasado que quizá su mente haya inventado. Presenta la teórica novela visual de un alma perdida en el tiempo y todos los errores que comete. En la pantalla proyecta alguna de las ilustraciones que conforman su obra. Pueden observarse desde exquisitas representaciones parisinas hasta la imagen que encontró en su cuarto cerca de un año atrás, la imagen de un Hobbit de pie al lado de un Enano con el pecho manchado de sangre.

[...]

_—¿Sabes? Me asustaste un poco la primera vez que hablamos._

_—¿En el Refugio?_

_—Sí. La verdad es que no estaba acostumbrado a que se me acerque un desconocido y me diga que va a arreglar mis alas._

_—Lo siento. No era esa mi intención._

[...]

No deja de hablar en ningún momento. Ni siquiera cuando descubre que realmente la figura oscura es dueña de esos ojos azules y se sorprende viendo que Thorin ha venido a verlo, a observar su presentación de Tesis final. Sus palabras se cortan y necesita el empujón horrorizado de Kili fingiendo tener un desmayo -e interrumpiendo así la presentación- para poder retomar el hilo de sus pensamientos, un hilo duramente perdido en el shock que le supone la presencia poderosa en la sala, escuchando sus palabras.

[...]

_Su mirada era lo más intenso que jamás hubiera estado cerca de su maltrecho alma y corazón. Cada vez que la sentía en la nuca, un escalofrío le recorría y tenía que controlarse para no salir corriendo._

_O para no quedarse para siempre._

[...]

Pero termina. Y los aplausos existen. Los comentarios de los jueces son escuetos ya que deben retirarse a deliberar. Su presentación ha resultado exquisita y digna de elogio, ha desarrollado uno de los temas más ocultos de la historia del arte, uno de los más complejos en el momento de su elaboración teórica. Ha logrado plasmar la mismísima esencia de los sueños, darle forma y definición y contrastarla con las opiniones más ausentes y etéreas de otros autores anteriores.

Bajar de la tarima le resulta difícil. Las piernas le tiemblan incluso cuando sus amigos lo rodean y lo felicitan con carcajadas. El jurado es reemplazado y se ven obligados a retirarse del salón de actos para no interrumpir la siguiente tesis. Una vez fuera, bajo el sol, todos lo abrazan con el mismo cariño que mostraron desde el momento en que se conocieron, tantos meses atrás.

—¡Ese es mi alumno, Bilbo!—exclama Dwalin levantándolo en el aire con extrema emoción.

Después, Bilbo recibe la felicitación de Bofur que admite que ha sido la más brillante reflexión onírica de todos los tiempos y que deberá tomar sus ideas para elaborar algún tipo de interludio musical. Bilbo sonríe ante la simple mención que hace su amigo.

Fíli lo felicita con su abrazo particularmente cálido aunque es el hermano que menos contacto físico suele ofrecer. Los elogios corren por su cargo sin cesar, admitiendo que ha sido impresionante y vale la pena que los haya 'abandonado' durante tres meses para elaborar esa maravilla.

Ori le da la mano pero Bilbo lo atrae y lo abraza. Se siente feliz de haber recuperado la felicidad que Smaug le había arrebatado tiempo atrás, se siente extremadamente feliz de aceptar el contacto físico sin permanecer en tensión constante ante ello. Agradece no sufrir cada vez que alguien se dirige a él y cree que su inseguridad ha desaparecido desde que su corazón ha regresado a su pecho.

—Lamento no haberte preguntado tu nombre, Ori. Sin ti no hubiera podido hacer esto. —admite con una enorme sonrisa. El alivio de haberlo terminado a tiempo es superior a sus fuerzas.

—Sólo hacía mi trabajo mientras ayudaba a un alma perdida.—sonríe Ori, aceptando la disculpa.—Además, le has dado un enfoque que no me esperaba. Me ha gustado mucho, eres un verdadero Poeta, Bilbo.—elogia.

Tras las pertinentes felicitaciones, Bilbo agradece infinitamente a Kíli el numerito dramático que le ha permitido retomar la palabra sin sufrir daños extremos en su pensamiento crítico. Kíli se inclina frente a él, que lo recibe con una pequeña risa, toma su mano y besa sus nudillos.

—Me arrodillo ante su majestad—comienza, en tono solemne— por la mejor representación del arte onírico de la historia de las Tesis.—finaliza.

Es entonces cuando, de la nada, pueden observar cómo Thorin se aproxima. Las mismas ojeras con las que Bilbo lo observó tres meses atrás y la misma piel enfermiza. Parece no haber comido ni haber dormido apenas y se pregunta si continuará atormentado o si habrá cesado en su empeño por alejarse de él. Quién sabe.

—Una presentación excelente, señor Bolsón.—expresa tendiéndole la mano con extrema frialdad. Hay algo que le impide abrazarlo, algo que ha crecido entre ellos y se ha impuesto al sentimiento más que obvio por ambas partes. Ninguno puede romper ese silencio sordo entre sus almas.

[...]

_—¡Gané! ¡Toma esa, Thorin! ¡Eres lo peor!_

_Risas y un mando que fue abandonado sobre la mesa del comedor._

_—¡No te rías de mí! ¡Yo no he podido practicar tanto como tú! _

_Pero las risas continuaron allí._

[...]

—Muchas gracias, señor Durin.—acepta con gesto solemne.

Hay algo que se rompe dentro de Bilbo.

[...]

_—¿Sabes, Bilbo? Siempre me había preguntado cómo ibas a ser._

_—¿Hmph?_

_—Olvídalo. Me encanta lo que he encontrado. Eso es lo que importa._

[...]

—Yo...—comienza Thorin, pero se interrumpe y niega con la cabeza—Nada. Olvídalo. Mucha suerte en tu camino.—indica antes de girarse y marcharse con el mismo paso pesado y lento.

—Ve a hablar con él, Bilbo.—suplica Fíli, angustiado.

Pero Bilbo no se mueve. Se ha rendido.

_Di algo, me estoy rindiendo contigo._

Observa cómo Dwalin habla con Thorin a lo lejos. El hombre del mohawk ha interceptado al que solía ser su amigo. Discuten y aunque no se les oye hay algo que se retuerce dentro de Bilbo conforme Thorin no aparta la mirada de él en lugar de encarar a Dwalin.

Y hay algo dentro de Kíli, quizá un impulso, que le insta a tomar la cara de Bilbo entre sus manos y besarle para sorpresa de todos los presentes. Los ojos de Thorin, abiertos de par en par, quedan sorprendidos por el cariz que ha tomado la situación. Bilbo, estático ante lo que sucede, no puede apartar al moreno y enreda sus manos en el cabello frente a él.

Sabe que no es momento de continuar con su vida. Sabe que no puede hacerlo sin Thorin. Pero Thorin se va y él no tiene la fuerza de voluntad para rechazar el cariño que le ofrece su joven amigo. Ni tampoco quiere hacerlo.

—Yo...—intenta hablar cuando se separan. Exhausto y con los labios rojos por el beso que acaba de acontecer, se encuentra siendo callado por un guiño del moreno.

—Era necesario, Bilbo. Ya lo verás.—responde Fíli misterioso, sin enfadarse bajo ningún concepto con su hermano.

Bilbo únicamente puede aceptar que aunque conozca los errores cometidos en el pasado, no puede adivinar qué le depara el futuro.

[...]

Una vez se han dispersado y se encuentra solo en el despacho en que le darán el veredicto de su Tesis, la puerta se abre y es Gandalf quien se aproxima, misterioso, y le ofrece el primer abrazo de su existencia. Bilbo lo observa con cuidado extremo. Es un hombre mayor, casi un anciano. Es su amigo historiador, el amigo al otro lado de la línea de teléfono, el amigo al que siempre ha podido acudir. El amigo al que nunca ha podido conocer en esta vida.

—Lamento no haber estado presente durante todo este tiempo, Bilbo. Cuando me has necesitado más que nunca.—expresa en susurros.

—Gandalf.—murmura Bilbo, con lágrimas en los ojos, devolviéndole el abrazo.—Siempre has estado presente. No puedo recriminarte un único fallo después de nuestras aventuras.—añade, con la conciencia tranquila.

—Sabía que lo recordarías, Bilbo. —confiesa visiblemente aliviado.—Ahora sólo te queda cumplir tu parte del trato y evitar los errores que aún no se han cometido.—añade.

No hay silencio que llenar, porque entra el jurado y Gandalf debe retirarse.

—Buenos días.—se despide con una sonrisa divertida, haciendo alusión a su primera conversación.

[...]

Esa noche está solo en su apartamento. No sabe qué va a hacer ahora con su vida. Ha terminado la carrera y pronto tendrá el título oficial de pintor. Su Tesis será publicada y su familia se ha alegrado cuando por teléfono les ha transmitido la noticia. Sin embargo el futuro es incierto. Se encuentra a sí mismo sentado en el sillón, casi a oscuras, con una tetera llena de té negro con chocolate. Un azucarero y una pequeña taza que ha sido rellenada infinitas veces.

Siente un vacío doloroso en su corazón. Parece que se lo hayan arrancado de nuevo. Un nudo en el estómago es la representación física de la angustia a la que está siendo sometido. No hubiera creído a nadie si le hubieran dicho que acabar la carrera sería peor que estar trabajando en su tesis. La vida le espera y para los artistas no es fácil. Deberá buscar un trabajo, conseguir exponer algunas de sus obras, crear más obras mientras trabaja para mantener su piso en buen estado. Tendrá que esforzarse demasiado, mucho más de lo que jamás se haya esforzado. Porque no tiene nada asegurado y en esta vida cuando termina la Universidad es cuando empieza la aventura. La aventura de comer sólo algunos días y explorar las calles desiertas en busca de una galería que pueda exponerte, hacer márqueting para que compren tus obras y te contraten como diseñador.

La simple perspectiva del futuro que le espera le parece desoladora. Él no es nadie. No en esta vida. No tiene acceso a una herencia familiar ni a una 14ª parte de un tesoro, no está bajo la protección de la reina ni tiene una familia rica. Esta vez está solo, él contra el peligro.

Un dejavú.

Alguien toca a su puerta con los nudillos. Fuerte. Decidido. La noche ha caído y no se le ocurre quién pueda ser. No quiere que se le ocurra porque si no lo es, caerá en la desesperanza de nuevo. Finge no estar en casa.

Pero el toque vuelve a sucederse, una vez tras otra.

—Ábreme, Bilbo. Sé que estás ahí. Huelo el té.—indica una voz apagada al otro lado de la puerta de madera.

Es él.

Sabe que es él.

Se dirige a la puerta con paso lento e inseguro, no hay luz que le ilumine. De pronto le abruma la realización de que todo está a punto de cambiar. Abre la puerta con una lentitud total para encontrarse el aspecto desaliñado del hombre del que está enamorado, el hombre del que siempre ha estado enamorado.

—No me importa, Bilbo.

No sabe qué responder. No sabe a qué se refiere. O quizá sí. Quizá no quiere saber a qué se refiere. No responde. No dice nada. Le indica que pase con un gesto y él mismo recupera su lugar en el sillón. La única iluminación es la luz de la luna por la ventana. Nada más. Thorin cierra la puerta pero no se sienta. Permanece de pie, frente a Bilbo.

—No me importa, Bilbo.

Repite.

Y Bilbo ni siquiera lo mira. Sus ojos están fijos en el reflejo de la luna sobre el té. El efímero estandarte del humo fluyendo hacia el infinito y deshaciéndose en aire.

El silencio se asienta con cuidado entre ellos dos. Bilbo se siente pequeño, se siente insignificante. Todo lo que pudo decirle tres meses atrás ha desaparecido. No puede decir nada, no puede hablar.

—Di algo, Bilbo. Estoy rindiéndome.—confiesa.

Al principio no hay respuesta.

—Siéntate, Thorin.—ordena Bilbo, sin mirarlo.

Obedece casi de inmediato, aunque sin saber exactamente cómo enfocar la situación. Su vista no se cruza con el joven, en su lugar permanece quieta en el oscuro techo del apartamento. Tan frío, tan distante. Todo está vacío de amor y cuidado. Parece un simple apartamento y no el rincón de un artista. Se culpa por ello.

—A qué has venido.—exige saber el pequeño.

Le cuesta. Le cuesta expresarse de esa manera, le cuesta ser cruel, le cuesta ser firme porque lo único que quiere hacer es tirarse sobre él y besarlo y quedarse a su lado por siempre. Pero no puede. Su orgullo, su fijación en resolver los errores que cometió en otro tiempo… No se lo permiten.

—A buscar tu perdón.—responde Thorin con tacto.

—No.—responde Bilbo.

El silencio continúa presente. Pasan los minutos. Bilbo se encoge y se sirve otra taza de té. Thorin no lo soporta, no soporta verlo impasible, saber que él mismo es el causante del malestar del pequeño. Él. Quien juró protegerlo y no dejarle sufrir nunca más.

—Bilbo. He venido con mi corazón en una mano y el perdón en la otra. Y me gustaría que los cogieras los dos.—repite, cuidadosamente.

Bilbo no responde. No quiere hacerlo. Deja que continúe hablando.

—No me importa que no seas él, Bilbo. He venido porque no me importa que no seas él. Me he enamorado de ti y ya no puedo hacer nada para invertir el sentimiento que hace tanto tiempo que había olvidado.—su discurso casi conmueve al poeta, que levanta la mirada, tanteando al que solía ser su amigo.

—¿Y la fidelidad a tu amor perdido?—pregunta cruelmente.

—No puedo continuar manteniéndola. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. No sé si podrías comprender cuánto tiempo. Han sido siglos en los que mi corazón ha permanecido inerte mientras le buscaba, para perderlo una y otra vez cada vez que lo encontraba. Mi corazón se ha roto tantas veces que ya no puede curarse. Y de pronto te he encontrado. Y después de tanto tiempo, me he enamorado de ti, seas él o no. No quiero perderte.—continúa, sin verse afectado por la crueldad con la que Bilbo ha emitido su cuestión.

El silencio vuelve a instalarse entre ellos, como un bailarín danzando entre las olas del mar, un diablo que impide que los ángeles se encuentren.

Es una danza extraña, la de los amantes que se buscan en la noche sin luna.

—¿Y qué pretendes obtener con esto, Thorin?—pregunta Bilbo al fin.

—Tu perdón. Tu compañía. Tu amor. No lo sé, Bilbo. Esto es nuevo para mí.—confiesa.

Bilbo descansa sobre el sofá tras él, cerrando los ojos. Le cuesta mantenerse firme, evitar que su nuevo corazón se imponga a la razón. Las voces de todas sus vidas pasadas le gritan, le suplican que se rinda, que le bese, que se quede con él. Hay algo dentro de sí que es consciente de que este es el final de inflexión.

—¿Esa es toda tu disculpa, Thorin Escudo de Roble? ¿Esa es la disculpa que me ofreces después del daño que me has hecho?

Ninguno de los dos sabe cuál es el desenlace. Thorin se da cuenta al fin y es como el propio Dardo clavado en su corazón.

—¿Cómo me has llamado?—pregunta, cauteloso.

—Thorin Escudo de Roble. —repite Bilbo, pausadamente—. Y si no hubieses estado cegado por el alcohol, recordarías que el día en el que me… —respira hondo, le cuesta mucho expresar en voz alta su recuerdo—el día en el que me echaste de tu lado, también te llamé así.

No sabe qué decir y la culpa cae sobre el hombre mayor como un hacha de guerra imparable, un golpe certero que daña su alma.

—Yo… No sabía que te había hecho tanto daño.—trata de excusarse.

Permanece en shock ante el descubrimiento que se le ofrece, ante la comprensión de que sí que lo ha encontrado, de que el Bilbo delante de él es el mismo Bilbo por el que decidió renunciar a su alma. Permanece en shock porque no hay nada que pueda hacer para redimirse, porque ha cometido el peor error que alguien pueda cometer y Bilbo se lo echa en cara sin piedad.

—Me echaste de tu lado. Thorin. Me echaste de tu lado cuando acababa de descubrir quién soy en realidad. Me echaste de tu lado cuando más te necesitaba, cuando mi corazón había vuelto a latir. ¡Me echaste de tu lado! Y eso me ha causado más sufrimiento del que Smaug ha podido infligirme en el transcurso de nuestra relación. —le reclama, enfadado. Sus puños se aprietan contra la tela del sillón en que está sentado. Se inclina hacia adelante, enfocando a Thorin fijamente.—Me has destrozado, Thorin. Viniste un día y dijiste que arreglarías mis alas y aunque te eché, deseé que te quedaras y lo hicieras. Te abrí mi corazón, Thorin, por primera vez en mi vida te abrí mi corazón. Me permití el lujo de permanecer a tu lado durante un tiempo, de aceptar contacto humano por muy insólito que resulte para mí. Estuviste a mi lado y me hiciste mil promesas, intentaste que cayera en tu red, en tus brazos, y cuando lo hice y acepté dejarme amar es cuando te marchaste. Cuando me dejaste tirado.

—Bilbo..—murmura Thorin.

La luna nunca había sido tan intensa como lo es ahora. Brillante en la lejanía los ojos de Ilúvatar permanecen fijos en la escena que se desarrolla en el pequeño apartamento del poeta sin versos. Los Valar contienen la respiración y en algún lugar, Kíli y Fíli sonríen satisfechos.

—Pero te perdono. Thorin. Te perdono porque te amo y ahora tengo la oportunidad de quedarme a tu lado por el resto de mi corta vida humana. Te perdono porque si no lo hago, en la próxima vida descubriré que mi error como poeta sin versos fue el orgullo.

El abrazo es cálido y reconfortante, los labios se encuentran sin piedad y el sofá se convierte en su mundo, en su pequeño mundo alejado del resto de peligros que les aguardan a partir de este instante. Las palabras fluyen entre ellos sin cesar durante la noche, cuando confiesan todo lo que no han confesado en el tiempo que han permanecido separados. Todos los secretos y los deseos más oscuros. Confiesan la falta de tiempo que tuvieron, la desesperanza que se había acumulado en ambas almas durante demasiado tiempo.

[...]

Al final, es Thorin quien emite la pregunta fatídica:

—Bilbo Bolsón, ¿por qué diablos te dejaste llevar por un impulso? ¿De verdad querías destruir tu vida así?

Es retórico y hace referencia a todas las veces en las que él mismo ha supuesto la perdición del pequeño, todas las veces en que no pudieron estar juntos.

—Ahora eres tú quien no lo entiende, Thorin. Va a ser difícil y tendremos que superar los peores peligros de nuestra existencia. Pero hay algo que he aprendido durante estos siglos.

El pequeño descansa sobre el pecho de Thorin, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. No hay un lugar más perfecto en el que pudiera estar ni en ese momento ni en ningún otro.

—¿Qué has aprendido, Bilbo?

—Por más larga que sea la noche y oscuro el camino, el amanecer siempre llegará.

Thorin lo envuelve entre sus brazos.

No va a ser fácil.

No es un final feliz.

Ni siquiera es un final.

Les queda mucho camino por recorrer.

Por el momento, sin embargo, pueden dormir en paz.

La mirada de ojos azules ha encontrado al alma perdida que buscaba.

Y el poeta sin versos ha recuperado el corazón perdido en batalla siglos atrás.

_El libro, abandonado sobre la mesa de madera, recita con letras doradas:_

**Interludio.**


End file.
